Dragons And Morals
by Venquine1990
Summary: Harry saw Cell's announcement for the Cell Games and took on the challenge. Yet after beating the horrible monster, the Z-fighters give him a chance he never even dreamed of. With help of Chenron, his life takes a turn for the better, yet there is much that needs to be done. Fame has taken the Wizarding World their belief in morals and now, it's time to get them back.
1. The Cell Games

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this story has been bugging me for the better part of January and in the first week of February, I decided to just put it down on paper. However, seeing the complaints I sometimes get about how I write certain HP characters, like Ron and Hermione in Jillian Forge Potter, I felt I am required to commit to the following:  
**_ _ **WARNING: LUPIN, RONALD, HERMIONE AND MOLLY BASHING WITH LIGHT DUMBLEDORE BASHING! So you can expect this as soon as the characters show up. They will have attitudes, think themselves above Harry and do things that, in cannon or in your belief or mind, they would probably never do or even think of.  
**_ _ **That all being said, this story does start with one little thing that will derive from DBZ cannon. In DBZ cannon, the Cell Games started on the 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **of May. I'm going to push that date a little bit further back, though I guess that doesn't matter too much, cause the year of DBZ is, somehow, several centuries before the HP timeline.  
**_ _ **Still, enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
PS. If you want to see more chapters, VOTE THE POLL!**_

* * *

 _ **Dragons And Morals  
**_ _ **Chapter 01  
**_ _ **The Cell Games**_

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **of August 1995  
**_ _ **Area S.5, near Eastern City  
**_ _ **Main POV**_

The Cell Games. A new version of the Worlds Martial Tournament announced by a monster that calls himself Cell. Cell also announced that he was the monster that wiped all of the citizens of Iki Town completely off the earth and who showed utterly no remorse or guilt for this. A monster who actually stated this with personal pride.  
The Cell Games had been announced nine days ago and a few days later the Armed Forces of Earth had tried to take him out before the Games began, yet he had annihilated them as well. This had been responded to by Hercule Satan, the winner of the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament, who swore he would take Cell out.  
The problem? While Mr. Satan was the first to arrive, followed by several other fighters who could actually fly and while students of Mr. Satan had arrived just before their trainer had decided to take on Cell, had the horrible being taken out Pirozhki, Caroni and even Hercule Satan, knocking all three of them out of the ring.  
And because all of this had been reported by ZTV and their announcer, Jimmy Firecracker, does the whole world now know that their chosen champion has been defeated. This, naturally, is causing a horrible panic almost worldwide. Yet a hero from a secret part of the world is about to enter the stage and take his turn.

 _ **Harry's POV**_

"He – he landed outside the ring. That means, our hero – has lost the battle." The news reporter blandly speaks into his microphone, which he seems to hold onto with a weak grip of horror, yet the funny thing is, while his eyes are wide, they seem unfocused as I pass him, enter the ring and take my stance across the monster.  
Cell himself also seems unaware of my presence, probably because he thinks me as weak as that idiot from before, and just turns to the group that came here, actually flying without a broom in sight, and asks: "So, let's get the tournament underway. Who will be first? Will it be Goku – to start things off?" Yet I retort: "No."

Drawing everyone's attention and startling those that had been looking straight at my back without seeing me. "I will." I tell Cell, yet again feeling the mixed bag of emotions that went through me when I first saw this creature on the television broadcast nine days ago. Yet this reminds me of a flaw that currently exists in my plans.  
I turn around and ask: "Jimmy Firecracker, right? From CTV news?" And the black-haired, square-framed glasses wearing man gulps and stutters: "Yes, that-that's right." I then turn back to Cell and ask: "Tell me, why would you risk your paycheck the way you just did?" And the man seems to regain himself as he asks:  
"What on earth are you talking about?" Yet I ignore his anger and state: "Mr. Satan is a Martial Arts _Tournament_ Champion. He's not someone who deals with crime fighting, murderers or the like. And so, even if his words are true and Cell used bombs and explosives, how does that not make you worry for your hero?"

The man seems unable to answer and I say: "Cell is a murderer. Iki town, the islands and several other facts prove this. Not to mention this. If what Satan says is right, then how lucky is he that he landed on the _one_ mountain Cell _forgot_ to plant bombs at?" And instantly the reporter, camera man and the female assistant shriek in terror.  
"Get your hero out of here and make sure you watch your footing. Knowing Cell, it might be your last. There is a taxi cab about four miles that way." I say motioning behind me with my thumb while keeping my gaze aimed at Cell and I go on: "Take it and get your hero where he belongs; with his fans inside a _tournament_ ring."

And while I feel amused and amazed that my words are taken for granted so easily, just because I am basing them off of what the Satan guy said earlier, do I calmly watch the camera man and his reporter try to rush for the fallen Martial Arts champion while also being careful with every step they take. Which look really amusing.  
Yet when Cell wants to make a comment, do I very subtly shake my head and probably thanks to the fact that I have been watching him this entire time and that I managed to step into his ring without him noticing, does Cell comply, keeping his pose and watching me in return. The reporter talks with his hero and the group leaves.

And finally, when in the distant we hear an engine starting and then fading by the vehicle riding away from our location, does Cell ask: "So, are you willing to risk my _bombs_?" But I glare at him and say: "Don't insinuate that I have their level of intelligence, Cell. I saw your broadcast and know you _couldn't_ have used bombs back then."  
The being smirks and asks: "So, you believe in my true power then?" Yet while I shrug off my black robe with red trim and let my brown satchel fall beside me, do I calmly say: "I believe in it, but I'm not impressed." Startling the being before me as I think: "Terrified and infuriated, but not impressed." Yet I keep silent.

"Then perhaps, you need a demonstration." The Android before me says and loosen my entire body as I say: "Try me." The being frowns and bends down, putting his two hands together behind him with the wrists pressed against each other and their fingers curved as he starts to make a chant I have never heard before in my life.  
"Ka … me … ha … me … HA!" And at this last part, while I had actually seen energy starting to take shape in the form of a boll of power in his hands as he chanted, does he aim it straight at me. But thanks to my years of being a Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, do my reflexes allow me to bend down right in time.  
The blast of energy blows over me and while I can feel energy similar to my Patronus when I first cast it, do I ignore this and just twitch my wrist, causing for my holy and phoenix feather wand to slip out of the holy wand holster that I bought four days ago. Yet I also notice that the other group is astonished at my act.

"Are they here to fight or what? Didn't Cell just entice one of them to enter the ring? Or could it be that they had trouble when he used that attack against them?" I think as I get back up and then hear one of them, who has pinkish-purple hair say: "I – I don't believe it. He just – dived under the Kamehameha wave."  
And the man beside him, who has black hair, wears a blue jump suit with white and yellow body armor and has his arms crossed, seems the most furious about this. I then focus back on Cell and say: "Your power is intriguing, Cell, especially in the level of power and strength. But I'm still not impressed. Want to try again?"

And Cell does indeed seem adamant on that as he presses the middle and forefinger of his left hand against his forehead, which makes one of the blonde haired man asks: "Hey wait, I didn't know Cell knew my Instant Transmission technique." Which makes me think: "They share techniques? Should I be worried?"  
Yet then the one being that actually intrigues me, as he has green skin, white eyes with black pupils, antennas on his forehead and wears a cape over his cloths, gasps and says: "That's not your Instant Transmission, that's my Special Beam Cannon!" And I think: "Is Cell created out of their attacks or something?" And I turn back to him.  
"Indeed. And unlike Goku's Kamehameha, I can aim and direct this beam however I please. So ducking this one will be quite impossible." Yet I look up and notice something, making me grip my wand a little tighter, ready for the next move. "Take this! Special Beam Cannon!" Cell shouts, aiming his fingers at me.  
And the beam, existing out of one ball that has the beam attached to its back and another that swirls around the first, comes straight at me. Yet I turn, aim my wand and snap: "Reducto!" And my red spell hits the ball, pushing it back against the swirling beam and causing both to explode, many smaller beams shooting in all directions.

Everyone seems shocked at this and Cell shouts: "HOW! How did you do that!?" While growling and I answer: "The knockback jinx. By making your ball of energy push back on your swirling ray of energy, the former blocked the path of the later. And when energy blocks energy, it explodes. It's really just that simple.  
Also, if I have to go by what those guys just said, you just lost my respect. Are all your attacks really based off of designs that they created? Are you really that much of a sellout? I came here with at least a bit of respect for your power, Cell, but now, knowing this, I just wonder if there is anything – _anything_ – that is you."

"You want me? You can have me!" Cell shouts furious and then seems to speed up his pace so much he actually vanishes. Yet thanks to years of tracking an elusive hand-sized golden ball in the middle of a huge stadium, I can actually see bits of his movement. Yet it's not enough as suddenly, the being has me in a strangle hold.  
Standing right in front of me, towering over me with his impressive height and having his arms wrapped tightly around my form, the being laughs and says: "If I can't impress you with my attacks. I'll just impress and crush you with my strength." Yet because I still have my wand in my hand, do I mutter: "Think again."  
The being looks shocked, probably at the fact that I can speak clearly while his arms tighten around my lungs, yet while this should cause for my illness, which I've had since birth, to spring up, do I just gasp in breath and snarl: "DEPULSO!" And the power of my banishing charm forces Cell back and to release his grip on me.

I quickly whisper: "Engorgio." While aiming my wand right over his head and while the being probably feels the spell shooting between the two parts of the crown that is strangely build on top of his head as he stands up from where he was crouching to keep himself from being blown out of the ring by my spell.  
And while he was glaring at me as he was crouched, does he then smile at me and say: "That was pathetic." To which I retort: "Says you. But so far, I'm still not impressed. I came here with three plans, seven contingency plans and thirteen emergency plans. But so far, Cell, I need neither of the two latter, not from what I see here."  
And thanks to the ego I had a feeling he would have, does it seem that Cell completely misses what I am actually saying, that all this is part of one of my plans. "Is that so? Well then, if I can't blast you or crush you, I'll just destroy you!" And just like last time does he actually run so fast he is nigh impossible to see.

"Why don't you catch me first?" I shout, bending down and pulling one of my most treasured belonging, a gorgeous broom made of ebony with birch twigs, from the satchel I threw to the side and before Cell can phantom what I mean, have I mounted the broom and taken off, positioning myself a few feet above the arena.  
"Good thing I got that reporter gone before doing all of this." I think, yet that thought gets taken off my mind the next second as Cell proves that, like his visitors, he can actually fly without help. "Is that your actual plan? To try and fly out of my reach? I'm sorry, but you'll have to do better than that." The being cockily says.  
Yet I spot a hint of annoyance in his tone and think: "I'm almost there." And so I say: "Says the creature that can't even land a hit on a teenager." And instantly Cell's face contorts, showing off how angry he really feels before he says: "Watch your language." And he flies at me yet again, yet I dodge his blow with ease.  
Pulling a Corkscrew out of his aiming field, I raise my eyebrow at him, turning my broom so that I am hanging upside down just as he tries a flying kick to my face. I then push on the front of my broom and speed it up, flying away from the next folly of attacks and stay still a few feet away from the infuriated being.

"You call yourself a fighter, a challenge to my tournament, but you won't even fight back!" Cell snaps at me and thanks to the tone of his voice, do I think: "Now's my chance." And I say: "You want me to attack? Fine. have at it, Cell." And while I had been rising up as we talked, do I now divebomb straight at the being.  
Cell takes a pose, but I push myself to lie flat with my broom and at the last moment swerve, flying between his left arm and left leg and dive for the ground instead. "What is that kid doing?" I hear one of the others ask, but focus on Cell as he shouts: "Come back here!" And just as I wanted, does he follow me as I dive.  
Closer and closer the ground comes towards me, my focus aimed at the one bit of land my previous spell hit and just when the younger blonde kid shouts: "He's going to crash!" Do I push on the front of my broom again, causing for me to swerve and fly across the actual platform of the stadium while hanging upside down.

And the sound of a foot hitting solid ground is music to my ears. Yet when I look behind me and see Cell wanting to come after me, do I snap: "STAY RIGHT THERE, CELL!" Shocking everyone. I then turn myself around so that my feet are once more level with the ground and speak two very vital words to the monster:  
"Look – down." And everyone's eyes turn to Cell, down his body and then widen as the bald guy says: "His – his foot. It- it – it's on the ground." And indeed it is. Cell's left foot, clad in a boot, is on the ground, a small extended bit of rock pressing against the very tip of his yellow clad foot, shocking everyone who sees it.  
"You lose if you faint or land outside the ring. You are the one being who should respect your own rules, Cell. They are your rules and this is your tournament. Therefore, you lost and you are to respect your own decisions. The decision to leave the earth alone, were you to be beaten. Which you are, Cell. You fell for my trap and you lost."

I tell the Android, getting off my broom and putting it down beside me, while the others seemingly remain in awe that I managed this. "You – you – I'LL SHOW YOU!" Cell then shouts, shocking me as he launches another attack, this one looking a lot like his second, but then with a single beam that is purple in color.  
"THAT'S FRIEZA'S DEATH BEAM!" The bald one shouts, yet I still have my wand in hand and shout back: "CELL, YOU SORE LOSER! MOBILICORPUS!" And while I hadn't really expected it to work, does my spell connect with the beam just before it hits me. Instantly I direct my wand and with that the beam.  
And while everyone is amazed by this, do I aim it right at the only target I consider worthy of an attack with the name _Death Beam_. And while this was never my plan or intention, do I feel absolutely nothing as the deadly beam of purple energy hits the screaming android in front of me, blowing him up from the hip area and above.

Almost everyone on the side have their jaws looking slack and hanging open, the few others only slightly open mouthed as they gaze at the scene before the bald one says: "He – he – he really did it. He got Cell to – to blow himself up!" Yet then the green one seems to realize something that makes him regain himself.  
"Yes, but remember! Cell has my DNA as well, my regeneration ability. If he regrows himself, his Saiyan DNA will make him even stronger." At which I think: "So that's how he gets all those attacks." Yet it also makes me very, very glad for a little something that happened late last night, something I really didn't expect.  
I reach back down, grab my satchel and pull a gorgeous silver sword with rubies at the hilt and a name engraved on the side from the bag before hopping back on my broom and flying over to the still form of the monster. And while holding the broom with my legs, do I aim my wand at the being and snarl: "GLACIUS!"  
And a layer of ice forms over the burned up bits that is the bottom part of Cell's torso. I then aim my wand at the sword and snap: "Incendio." And the fire that comes from my wand ignites the sword, making its form searing hot. And just in time as just before I can see cracks start to form in the ice, do I strike it.

The ice breaks, yet a shriek of pain also comes from the body before it lies still once again, legs and a bit of hips the only bits left of what was once a monster that could blow up entire islands and leave nothing in their wake but empty space for the surrounding sea to swallow up. Yet just in case, do I make sure to land inside the ring.  
"What – what just happened?" The man with the black hair and the blue suit asks and the large man that has a green jump suit on says: "That boy froze Cell's body. By hitting it with something of extreme high temperature afterwards, the heat and the cold combined destroyed the cells within Cell's body that programed his regeneration."  
"So that monster is no longer able to regenerate itself?" The jumpsuit guy asks and the green wearing guy answers: "That is correct. Cell is truly and utterly destroyed. He has been defeated." Which shocks the others and then the bald guy says: "Wow, we've been having trouble for weeks and this kid just goes and does it, just like that."

At which I roll my eyes and think: "That's because you seem to rely on the same abilities as Cell did. Magic is obviously not something you're used to." Yet while I am sure of this, do I also feel sure that I won't be able to use the element of surprise against any of them. Luckily enough, do they not give me the feeling I will need to.  
Yet then I hear one thing I really didn't expect and I think: "Damnit, I forgot to ward this place against Muggles after that reporter left." And I turn around, throwing my wand and broom in such a way they disappear into the bag perfectly before I turn to the group standing to the side and say: "Not a word. Let me do the talking."  
And just as I say this, do the reporter and his camera man arrive, both of them panting before the reporter turns to look around and asks: "Where – where's Cell?" And I answer: "Over here. And are you seriously still sure you're willing to take a risk like this?""Listen kid, if you're willing, we're willing. For the people."

The man snarls, but I roll my eyes and say: "Whatever. Just know this. I know how to fight fire with fire and that's exactly what I did. This sword had a reflective shield made of several thin layers of glass and transparent plastic formed together. And because Cell's power came from, as you call it, lightshows, I reflected those.  
However, I did my research and found out that Cell was created by someone who knew how to regenerate broken and destroyed stuff. Didn't doubt that he would program Cell with such an ability so after that monster broke my shield, I managed to heat my up my sword, use a pocket-sized extinguisher to freeze Cell and –."

And with my head I motion for where Cell is lying, making the reporter cautiously approach me and freak out as he sees what is left of the being. "He – he – he – he –." The man stutters and I say: "He's gone. Done for, unable to regenerate himself and has landed outside the ring. Thus, he lost both his body and the tournament.  
The Cell games are over, the world is safe. Now do me a favor and go back and report that stuff. And no, I will not give you my name, I prefer to remain anonymous. If you want to call me anything, call me the _Boy-Who-Won_. **But do NOT show my face!"** I snarl at the end, the camera man fumbling as he turns off his device.  
"B-b-b-b-b-bu-bu-but the – the – the people – they – they deserve a – a hero." The reporter tries, yet I glare at him and snap: "And I deserve my privacy. Respect it." Making him cringe before the camera man asks: "Can I – take maybe – one more shot of – you know, your back?" To which I comply by showing him exactly that.

The reporter then turns to the camera himself and says: "Breaking news, folks. While we will always have our wonderful Mr. Satan to enjoy at any and every Worlds Martial Arts Tournament and other spectacular events, the world has itself a new hero. The _Boy-Who-Won_. That's right, folks, this brave young man beat Cell.  
He is willing to stand up for the weak and innocent, but desires not the greatness that is the popularity of our own Hercule Satan. Therefore, we will only show you his back and the proof of his incredible feat of action." And while I hear their feet moving, do I move along, making sure to keep my back to the camera at all times.  
"This young man truly is not one for public sightings or events, desiring to help his fellow human beings without accepting the praise and glory that comes with it. A caring, yet private young man indeed. And here it is, folks. Hold onto your stomachs and pray you haven't had lunch yet, it's not a pretty sight."

"This guy could give Rita Skeeter a run for her money." I think, keeping my face out of view of the camera and waiting for it to turn to where Cell is lying. The camera keeps aimed at this for a few minutes and when it turns back to the reporter, do I turn away again, making sure to keep my privacy at all costs.  
"Well, there you have it, folks. Cell has been defeated and what's left of him is not much to write home about. What else will happen to this dastardly creature is just as unknown, but I do know one thing. The world is safe from total destruction!" And while they are miles and miles away, do I just know people are cheering loudly.  
"Yes ladies and gentlemen, go out! Have fun! And enjoy the fact that you are alive and have the chance to see another day. And now, I will return to your cheering fold and anxiously await not just the wondrous festivities I am sure you are all planning, but also our next sighting of Mr. Satan at the next Worlds Martial Arts Tournament!"  
And while this actually astounds me and makes me think: "A new form of a tournament almost meant the world's ending and you want to hold a new one?" Yet I don't turn to face him and just ignore his presence as he runs back around, the camera man having turned off his device before waving at me and running after him.

* * *

 _ **Bye you fools.  
**_ _ **So, that was the first chapter. Was Harry overpowered? Maybe. Do I think magic stronger than the attacks of the DBZ franchise? Depends on the attack. Did Harry have, perhaps, too easy of a time to beat Cell? Probably. Were the Cell Games just my decision of the starting point of this story and nothing more? Definitely.  
**_ _ **And in the next chapter, we're going to get some more conflict. I think you can all guess who is going to make an appearance next. After all, we just had our DBZ villain, now it's time to throw in a HP villain. But while he will be coming for Harry, will it NOT be Harry who will bring about his end like he just did Cell's.  
**_ _ **Expect a twist,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
PS. If you enjoyed this preview over Chaos and Death - I know, gloomy title for a HP-MLP crossover - please let me know by voting the poll.**_


	2. The Japanese Ministry

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **You have no idea how good it feels to finally write this story down. A story that has been bugging you for almost three weeks straight? One that makes you want to just push all your other stories to the backburner? That makes you want to write that story and that story only. Good grief, it's like Jillian and Son all over again.  
**_ _ **Still, have fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **WARNING: Character Death, torture and minor mentions of blood in this chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 02  
**_ _ **The Japanese Ministry**_

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **of August 1995  
**_ _ **Area S.5, Near Eastern City  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

"Ehm, why did you lie to them?" The young blonde boy then asks and I say: "The same reason I chased them away earlier. They're Muggles. Beings without magic. Using magic in front of them breaks the Statute of Secrecy. I didn't do the same with you, because I saw you fly over here and figured you had magic of your own."  
The boy looks shocked to hear this and yet, before anything else can be said, does a sharp pain run across the scar that is on my forehead and that is shaped like a Lightning Bolt. I hiss at this and reach for my scar, rubbing it shortly before I say: "And be careful, you're about to see the darker side of magic come to visit."  
This confuses the group, yet some of them gasp in shock when, from the middle of the sky, a dozen beams of black smoke and energy crash down, forming people that wear long black robes, have their hoods up and wear masks over their faces made of either wood, bone or silver. And in front of me, their leader appears.

Snakelike features, bone white skin that goes all over a hairless head, blood red eyes with slits for pupils and two slits like a snake for a nose. Lord Voldemort, the monster that returned to a body last June and has been returning to my life every night in my nightmares, appears before me, elegantly draped in black.  
"Harry Potter, how – thoughtful of you to create a stage where you can show the world your ending. Though I find it quite – strange you decided to build this stage all the way in Japan. Would you not rather have it back in England, where your friends have more of a chance to save you before I end your miserable existence?"  
The man asks, smirking at me and looking around as he talks, yet I say: "You are such a wizard, Voldemort. This isn't my stage. It was created by a being known as Cell, who was created by a scientist by the name of Dr. Gero. And let me tell you something else, Voldemort." And the man looks intrigued as I say:

"I won." And while his head is completely devoid of hair, do I still notice skin moving as he raises an eyebrow and so I say: "I won, Voldemort. You don't scare me anymore. Cell had you beat by a landslide ever since he came into being a few months ago and caused more death, more destruction and more terror than you.  
And yet, I beat him. Destroyed him and left his remains right there." And I again motion for the body, Voldemort's eyes actually widening when he sees the damage I caused the being. "Damage I can't cause you, cause Mobilicorpus probably doesn't work on the Killing Curse." I think, but I don't voice this thought.

And I don't need to as suddenly we all get shocked by a loud voice booming: "Well said, Mr. Potter." And the next minute is the whole area surrounded by witches and wizard that all wear draped brown, pink, white and black robes with a sash wrapped around their waists and with their sleeves flaring around their wrists.  
"Hey, who are these guys?" The bald guy asks and one of the new arrivals answers: "The Japanese Ministry, Mr. Krillin. Yes, we are aware of you. Unlike some of our colleagues, like Mr. Potter's English Ministry, we like to keep up to date with the Muggle side of our country as well as its more well-known residents."  
"And yet, I didn't get a letter for using magic around Muggles." I tell the man, feeling confused, yet he says: "The Japanese Ministry has long since classified anyone who can use Ki-based attacks as those of a class of their own. Not quite Squibs, not quite wizards." At which I nod before the man turns back to my opponent before me.  
"And as for why we're here, which I am sure is on your mind, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Yes, we know about that as well." The man smirks and I think: "I like these guys, they do their research." Before the man says: "You are hereby sentenced to death." Shocking the entire stadium as well as all those standing around it.

"And on what charges do you base this _sentence_?" Voldemort asks, apparently calm, yet the Ministry worker seems unperturbed and answers: "The murder of the Japanese ambassador of both the Magical and the Muggle world. The Muggle one in 1970 and the Magical one in 1979. As well as the murder of their respective body guards."  
"That sounds about right." I mutter, Voldemort glaring from me to the man before he says: "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I must decline your ability to see me sentenced. Lucius, grab them." And to my shock does he motion for the people standing behind me, the Death Eater with the blonde hair bowing before he and the others vanish.  
I turn around, a spell ready to cast, yet get proven I am too late as each of the people standing behind me now have a Death Eater standing right behind them with a wand aimed at their throats. And to my horror are most of those wands already tipped with green light at the end, proving that their owner wants to cast the Killing Curse.

I turn back to Voldemort, who is smirking at the Ministerial worker that interrupted us and asks: "I assume there will be no further interruptions? I am a busy, busy man, you see." Yet the Ministerial worker just turns to one of the hostages and says: "Light." Confusing Voldemort and me, but making sense to him.  
The man he turned to, who actually has a third eye on his forehead between his two normal ones, then turns to the green being and the monk, who both seem to have gotten the hint as well and as one do they position their hands before their faces, their fingers spread wide and their eyes closed to prove they are focusing.  
I then notice how every Ministerial worker seems to be putting on protective sun glasses and I think: "Light, of course." Before rushing for and using my robe to cover my own face, closing my eyes tightly as I do. And just in time too as I hear the three voices shout as one: "SOLAR FLARE!" Before bright light emits from their position.

And even with my eyes closed, even with my robe covering my face, do I feel as if the light is attacking my retinas, making me hiss in pain before I hear several noises that sound like flesh hitting flesh. And this is followed by another set of noises indicating some kind of flesh and robe just hit the ground or the floor.  
The light dims and vanishes and I open my eyes again. Yet thanks to its previous brightness, do I still blink as stars are twinkling in front of my sight. And when I have blinked them away, do my eyes widen as I see that the Death Eaters have all been knocked out, those with wooden masks now having wood stuck in their faces.  
Yet a second later I realize that I made a huge mistake and turn around, fearing what Voldemort is going to do while I have my back turned to him. Only when I see him is it my turn to be slack in the jaw as I see something I never expected. Swords made out of magical light that stick out of the wands of not just wizards.  
They also stick out of Voldemort as well at several points, causing for his black robe to be stained with dark blood red marks that are slowly growing. And then, as if caught by a non-existent breeze, does the head actually fall off and roll over until it lands in front of my feet, the cut at its neck perfectly straight and bleeding profusely.

"That was for my fiancé, you bastard." I then hear the man that has been speaking so far say, and look up, seeing him standing behind Voldemort, whose body falls down as the other witches and wizards call their magic back, causing for the magical swords to vanish. "How – how were you – able to – to see him?" I ask.  
The man pulls off his sunglasses and says: "We designed these to withstand even the brightness of a Lumos Solemn. The Solar Flare technique is not much different from that." At this I smile at him, but then look down and think: "There is no way Fudge is going to believe either Dumbledore or me, especially not after this."  
"I know what you're thinking, Mr. Potter." The man then says and I look up to see him smile and say: "And rest assured, the Japanese Ministry will be more than happy to help you with your current dilemma. Back in 1979, our Ambassador came to England to provide you with our help against this very monster.  
She was killed before she could reach the Ministry and for reasons they _still_ won't explain, the Ministry of the time was not willing to believe that she had become another one of his casualties. We will be more than happy to help you – and prove them wrong at the same time." A notion that makes me smile at the man.

He then turns around at Cell's corpse and says: "After all, it's thanks to you that we are rid of such a horrifying creature as that one over there. It's only right that we return you the favor." At this I turn back to Voldemort and say: "You did that, definitely.""Perhaps, but I personally believe that Cell is greater a threat than Riddle.  
Therefore, your defeat of him beats our defeat of your Dark Lord. I believe even the King of Japan himself would be willing to offer you a gift, if you are so willing to receive it." At this I remember everything that inspired me to go here and I say: "I have but one request and that is that his majesty grants me sanctuary."  
The man looks intrigued and I say: "I know you know of the situation I suffer under back my own island. I don't really desire going back. But, going back with the knowledge I can come and go somewhere else, somewhere I am protected from that." At this the man nods and says: "Consider it done, Mr. Potter." Making me smile.

"Would you like this to come along with it?" Another man then suddenly asks and we turn to him, my eyes widening when I see him holding up a squat like man with rat like features and a silver hand. "Definitely." I growl, infuriated at just the mere sight of the bastard of a traitorous murderer and the worker nods at me.  
Then, to my utter delight, does he run his wand over the unconscious being, summoning the bastard's wand, a jagged knife and several other things that a bastard like that can easily turn into a weapon. He then ties the man up and actually shrinks him down to barbie doll size before pulling a jar out of his belt and putting the man inside.  
Yet then my eyes widen as I notice that his coworkers are doing the same with the other Death Eaters, while again a few others are doing the same to the pieces that Voldemort has been reduced to. "It's how we keep our more aggressive and high-rated or high-classified suspects under wraps until we can question or sentence them."

The main man then tells me before I notice that he is holding out a gorgeous sky-blue scarf with white polka dot pattern and the man says: "As a first sign of your sanctuary. The King will send you the official documentation later. I am sure of that." I smile at him and happily wrap the gorgeous scarf around my neck.  
The man then turns stern and says: "Understand that this is a magical scarf, Mr. Potter. It links you directly to me and my crew. You can set it with a password to let us know you need us as well as a security question and answer, so we can always be sure that it's you who is calling for us." Which astounds me, yet I nod at him.  
"Do you have any ideas or would you like to wait and tell me later?" The man then asks and I answer: "I have a temporary one. The password will be Wormtail and the question will be _what was told to me at the Clocktower Courtyard in my Third year?_ " The man nods and asks: "And the answer?" To which I whisper:  
" _It's cruel that I got to spend so much time with James and Lily and you so little. But know this. The ones that love us never really leave us. You can always find them, in here_. Short version is that last sentence." I say out loud, the man nodding and smirking at me as he asks: "Are there any others who can know of this?"  
"Only one other, the man who said it. Perhaps one other, but she is a friend and I'm not entirely sure she even heard it back then." The man nods, yet then something happens that I really didn't see coming. A horrendous, excruciating, all-encompassing pain hits my scar and seems to sear through it and through my entire body.

I scream, my voice shouting to the heavens of the pain I feel as my whole body feels as if it is set aflame by burning pokers and as if I am being hit by exploding fireplaces from every angle, even from within. And my body crumbles under this pain, my hands reaching for the source of it and scratching at my scar, trying to get rid of.  
And while I feel the sharpness of my fingernails scratching my face open and causing for rivulets of blood to stream down my face, does this do nothing to lessen the pain I feel, my muscles cramping up and trying to shrink down on my body, my form itself trying to shrink into nonexistence just to escape this unbearable sensation.

"GOKU, THE LOOK-OUT, NOW!" I hear one of the beings around me shout, yet this I ignore as my pain takes all of my attention, my voice already becoming hoarse due to how much I scream. Yet then I realize what the shout means and I scream: "THE JAR! MY SATCHEL!" Yet before I can finish, do two men reach me.  
And the next thing I know, while I had tried to open my eyes against the searing pain to see if they would comply, is a spinning sensation combined with a feeling of intense speed, faster than anything I have ever flown and going so extremely fast, I almost feel as if I am leaving my body, and with that the pain, behind.  
Yet the minute we arrive at this _Look-out_ do I get proven wrong as the pain is still there, still singling out my point of focus and still making me want to claw at myself if only to overpower the pain levels caused by this strange magic by the pain levels I am causing myself. Yet no matter how much I scratch, it just doesn't seem to work.

"Dende! Hurry!" I hear a voice yell as I actually get pushed to lie on my back and while I want to shrink in on myself again, do my kidnappers seem adamant on keeping me even leveled with the stone floor under me. And while one holds my shoulders down does the other push my ankles against each other and keep them there.  
Then finally do I feel something that causes a heavenly form of release from all the pain that has been going through me as a strange, but warm form of magic hits my face, focusing on my scar and moving from there in waves of calming, soothing magic that feel as if I am diving head first into a nice and warm bath.  
"I can't do this alone. Piccolo, you need to guide the dark energy out of him. I will use my healing ability to make sure it doesn't cause him any pain. Let him puke it out. Goku, when it comes out, get ready to blast it. If you don't, this energy might try and find a way back inside him." I hear a new voice ordering the others.  
Both grunt to prove they understand and the last of the three voices, which actually sounds a few years younger than I am, says: "I'm really sorry for this." Yet I whimper: "Get this out of me." And while it does hurt, do I feel the boy getting to work as a combination of his soothing energy and the pain start to course through me.

I then feel another energy entering me, this one feeling similar to the warm one, but older, stronger and even a bit darker. This actually causes the pain to spike, yet the younger energy seems to catch onto this and strengthens, causing me to release the tense hold the pain caused my body when the sensation spiked before it starts to move.  
And while this in and of itself is painful, do I let it flow through me and feel it entering the back of my throat. Here it actually seems to take a physical form, which clogs up my wind pipe and while I cough and splutter, do I then feel the other two forms of energy push up, causing for the painful, now physical form of pain to erupt.  
It escapes my throat and gets shot out of my mouth, me barfing as it happens and my eyes widening as I see it happen before I hear the blonde shout: "KAMEHAMEHA!" And the same beam as the one Cell shot at me the first time hits the dark blob of painful energy, causing it to explode not unlike the Special Beam Canon did.  
I cringe at this, but then the younger voice says: "Thanks guys. You just relax now, Harry Potter. I'll take care of you. My name is Dende. I'm the new Guardian of the Earth and I have healing powers. If you'll let me, I can heal you of that scar and those other old wounds I can sense are still on your form." Which shocks me.

* * *

 _ **Wow, Dende, nice work.  
**_ _ **So yeah, it was the Japanese Ministry that destroyed Voldemort. And it was the Z-fighters who took out the Death Eaters. Hey, I had to give them something to do while they were there. And I also felt I had to even out the playing field. Like Harry told himself, they now knew of magic, so the magical advantage was gone.  
**_ _ **They were now the ones with the element of surprise and they used it. Now onto next chapter: Harry finds out about the Dragon Balls and gets an incredible gift from Dende. But just when he, Goku, Piccolo and Dende want to gather them up and summon Shenron, they again get interrupted by a shocking group.  
**_ _ **Who is it this time,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	3. The Three Wishes

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this is a bit of the part where I got stuck. I had three options of how to do this in mind. 1. First Voldemort arrives, then the Order. 2. Bulma, Yamcha, Krillin and Vegeta, with help of King Kai pick up the Order and others. 3. The Order decides that they are brainless chicken and use a really dumb method to arrive.  
**_ _ **I picked the third,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **WARNING: bashing of Hermione and Ron in this chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 03  
**_ _ **The Three Wishes**_

I look at the voice and see a being not unlike the green guy from before, but then much younger and wearing a white dress with a red shirt over it. The younger being has his hands aimed at me and I can see them glow with his power, which I can also feel flowing through me, making me lie back and close my eyes, enjoying its warmth.  
"Well, I have to say, that certainly didn't go as I expected." The other green one then says and the guy that I can only assume is named Goku says: "Yeah, I'll say. Who knew magic actually existed. You know, outside of Baba's flying ball and all that." Which makes me grin before I get shocked as Goku speaks up again and says:

"Then again, I guess you can call the Dragon Balls a magic of their own kind, right? Able to grant wishes and bring back the dead and all." And instantly I feel the warmth of Dende's magic leaving me as I shoot up and shriek: "Able to do WHAT NOW?" Shocking all three around me as well as a black man with a watering can.  
"Did I just hear you correctly? Did you just – did you just say that – that your – your Dragon – Dragon balls can – can wish back – the dead? Are you sure?" I ask, looking at Goku as if he is about to yell _April Fools_ , but the man says: "Eh, yeah, I'm sure. They wished me back a few years ago." Astounding me even more.  
"You – you – you were – wished back?" I ask, my voice dying at the end and tears starting to sparkle in my eyes as Goku asks: "Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?" To which I wipe my eyes and say: "It – it's fine. I – I've been an – an orphan since I was – was one year old and – and I – I was always told that – that no magic can revive the dead."  
All three standing around me look at me hurt and with great care as Dende says: "If you want, you can use the second wish to get them back. We need the first to wish back everyone Cell killed, but my new Dragon can grant three wishes, whereas Kami's could only grant one." At which I smile at the little guy in great gratitude.

"I'll go get the Dragon Ball right now. Second room on the right, right Dende?" Goku then asks and Dende nods before I ask: "Would – would it be -would it be wrong if I – if I used the – the third wish as well? I – I want to cover all of my bases and – and there is something that needs to be fixed before I can go home again."  
And while I don't like being vague to someone who is willing to help me this much, does Dende just nod, not even curious about what I mean. Yet after Goku comes back out of the one story building with several orange globes with red stars on them in his arms, do we all get a shock as his friends arrive – with unexpected company.

Each of his friends are holding onto two people, some of them adults, two of them my age, two of them a few years older and one a year younger. And what astounds me the most is that all of the adults, for who knows what reason, are holding their own wands between their teeth, as if ready to spit them out and reign magic all around.  
"Look who we got here. These guys just appeared out of thin air while we were flying over here. Said they used some kind of magic that made them hone in on our location because we kept talking about Harry. They had their wands on them because they thought they'd have to fight us. As if we were holding Harry hostage or something."  
Krillin then says and I sigh as I say: "And unlike certain others, who checked my location and probably made sure I wasn't moving, like say on my broom, they didn't take the fact that I have such a possession into account and just went in, probably ready to have their wands ablaze and curse first, ask questions later."

"Yeah, wizarding England has really lost sight of the term _innocent until proven guilty._ " I think, but I don't voice this thought and don't get the chance to as one of the newly arrived, a plump looking woman with red hair, shouts: "Harry James Potter, you show some respect. We came all the way out here to save you!"  
Yet I glare at her and say: "I don't recall sending you a request to come to my aid, Mrs. Weasley." To which not the woman, but the brunette my age retorts: "Well, with Hedwig not being willing to head for your location these past few days, it wouldn't have exactly been possible for you to send us such a request, now would it?"  
Yet instantly a bit of her question sets alarm bells ringing in my head and I glare at her in fury as I snap: "Hermione, I'm willing to believe a lot, but you being permitted to come and go with the Muggles for several days, I don't believe. They hate magic too much to let that happen." And my suspicions get confirmed.

"Yeah well, Hedwig's not _at the Muggles_ now, is she mate?" The redhead my age asks, making me glare at him and hiss: "Last I checked, that's where I left her, making a deal with Vernon that she would either feed herself at night or be fed the next morning and being told I'd be back in 10 to 14 days' time.  
Which is the whole reason she _wouldn't be willing to head to my location,_ as you put it, Hermione, because I explained to her that a trip from England to Japan, which is where we are now, would take her five to six days. Meaning, if I came back in ten days, I would be ahead of her if she were to try and send a reply back."  
This astonishes the group and I glare at them as I say: "Which you could have realized if you had just, the first time you found Hedwig at the Muggles, realized that she wouldn't deliver a letter from you no matter what. You, who know of the bond between her and myself, could and should have known she was refusing _on my orders_."

I make sure to emphasize at the end, wanting to make them feel as idiotic as they tried making me feel over the course of the letters they have been sending me this past month. Yet then another shock, one that makes me feel as if today is just a day of bad news aplenty, arrives in the form of a large burst of flame in the center of the field.  
And from that, while I wonder why Dumbledore didn't just use this method to get to my position, do I spot Fawkes appear, the flames dying out as his form appears on the field, his claws shockingly enough holding onto Hedwig's cage and my own trunk as he arrives, lets go and flies over to land on the shoulder of his owner.  
And instantly I spot the bad news and glare with a blaze of raging fury at the group that mostly consists of people I thought I could call my friends and with my voice almost hissing and spitting out my anger, do I snarl: " _Why_ is Hedwig looking as if she's been starved for days and _why_ is her wing broken and angled like that?"

"You can't blame her starved state on us! You're the one who left her!" Hermione shrieks, but I snarl back: "And as I said before, Hermione Jeane Granger, did I make a deal with Vernon and Petunia that she would either hunt at night or be fed the next morning. I even took Hedwig down to them to show that she agreed on these terms.  
So you can't blame her starved look on me or the Muggles. Her not being fed started _after_ she was taken from where I left her. So _why_ did you think you could starve her and why did you break her –?" But then the twins chorus: "That was Ron." Making everyone in the group and me look at them shocked before Fred says:  
"We saw it happen.""Hermione and mum arrived with Hedwig, your trunk and her cage.""Mum complained about Hedwig not being willing to fly anywhere.""And then Ron took her and stuffed her into her cage, not even caring that he pushed her against the bar and broke her wing.""Though later, neither did Hermione."  
The twins then chorus, glaring at the two as Fred actually finishes: "Cause if she did, she wouldn't have tried sending Hedwig off every day after." And Hermione cringes, not just from their cold tones, but from the furious glare I send her and Ron upon hearing this. And then I get proof that this argument is going nowhere.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU BOYS! ACCUSING YOUR BROTHER LIKE THAT! INSULTING HERMIONE LIKE THAT! YOU SHOULD –.""Dende, now." I snarl, quietly, but still with enough power that my voice reaches the screaming woman and makes her stop, looking at me in shock.  
"Want to really make a difference?" I then suddenly hear a voice whisper in my ear and this startles me before the voice whispers: "I'm King Kai. I'm the Kai that watches over the Universe. I have some information that can really help you make a positive change for your world. If you're interested, that is." To this I whisper:  
"What is it?""The name of the first witch Voldemort killed in that last war. Her name was Olga Olliets. Make sure to mention her when you make your first wish." And instantly I get what King Kai means and I smile, somehow knowing he can see it. And only then do I realize that I have been distracted from the scene around me.

I look up and my eyes widen as they see a majestic slender dragon, with an endlessly long-looking body that is twisting around on itself all the time, tiny front claws and large red eyes floating above a lightshow that is created by the Dragon Balls Goku had been carrying out of the building before my friends suddenly arrived.  
"Great Dragon Shenron, please bring back all those killed by the Android Cell." Dende shouts and I see the eyes of the Dragon light up before he speaks, his voice deep and rumbling all over the area as he says: "It has been done." And while I can't see it, do I just know that he really means it before I notice Dende looking at me.

"Your turn, Harry." I nod and then turn to one of his friends as I ask him: "Can I have my satchel back?" My mind having been running a mile a minute since King Kai gave me the information that he did. The black-haired guy with the scar running over his eye nods and throws me my satchel, me catching it and thanking him.  
I then open it and spot my photo book at the far left corner. And so I stick my arm in, but because my arm is much longer than the satchel, does it vanish inside thanks to the magic that was cast upon it. "Harry, you –." Hermione then wants to shriek, but the bald, tanned man that came with stops her in her tracks and says:  
"Hermione, stop. I can see a price tag hanging from one of the arms. He obviously bought that satchel after coming here.""That and I got a permit to use magic as soon as I found the Magical district of Japan, which was the same day I arrived." I tell the stunned group and then pull my photo book out of the satchel.

I throw the satchel to the side again and bend down on one knee before the Dragon as I hold up my book with both hands and bow my head as I then say: "Oh great dragon Shenron, please accept the sacrifice of this item most dear to my heart and in return grant me the privilege of not one, not two, but three wishes."  
"Very well." The dragon rumbles and I feel his magic making the book vanish from my hold before I stand up as he says: "What is your first wish?""Great Dragon Shenron, please bring back all those killed by Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. From Olga Olliets to Lily Potter. Restore the health of the Longbottoms.  
Bring Lily and James Potter here to the Look-out. And bring back Bertha Jorkins, Frank Bryce and Cedric Diggory." And while Krillin whistles and says: "That's a hefty wish." Do the eyes of the Dragon shine again before, to my utter and sheer excitement, the forms of my parents appear in the light show below him.

Gorgeous red hair and stunning green eyes alongside messy black hair and bring hazel brown eyes. My parents actually don't look a day over twenty-one, the age they were when they died, and look startled and dazed, turning their heads around before they spot me. Their eyes widen, but before they can speak, the Dragon asks:  
"What is your Second Wish?" And while I want nothing more than to bury myself in their embrace, do I remember why I wanted these wishes and say: "Great Dragon Shenron, please ensure that the Android known as Cell and Tom Marvolo Riddle, who is also known as Lord Voldemort can never grow a body again."  
For a third time do the eyes light up and for a third time does the Dragon say: "It has been done. The soul parts of Tom Marvolo Riddle have been send to the Otherworld." To which I think: "I guess that is the Japanese way of describing the Afterlife." Yet I don't care for this and just focus on what's most important right now.

"Great Dragon Shenron, upon the earth below us, many humans live. Among them are the English witches and wizards. They stand out from all others by their determination and their stubbornness. If they believe something, they _believe_ something. However, with the return of so many, your Dragon Balls will soon be known to them.  
And some of them will also know that you have taken them their Lord and Master. There will be those who faithfully believe that _no magic can revive the death_. And there will be those who will be angered and opposed to the idea of losing the one known as Lord Voldemort. They will seek your Dragon Balls and your power.  
My wish therefore, mighty dragon, is the following. Were such a day to come, that one of these people were to come across your Dragon Balls, summon you and wish upon you to undo either my first or my second wish, I wish, beg and plead with you – _deny them_." I whimper at the end, almost tearful with my need to see this done.  
And to my concern and fear does the Dragon keep still for a long time, much longer than he has done so far before, to my utter relief, his eyes light up and he says: "It has been done.""So Lord Voldemort can never be wished back and no people can be wished back to the Otherworld?" I ask, my voice clogged with desperation.  
"Indeed." The Dragon rumbles and I whisper: "Thank you.""Goodbye." Shenron whispers before engulfing himself in the brightness of the lightshow below him, changing into that very lightshow, shooting up and breaking into seven beams of light that shoot every which way and descend down past the edges of the platform.

* * *

 _ **Great work, Harry,  
**_ _ **Okay, so this chapter wasn't as long as the others, but that's because I wanted to leave the real conflict to next chapter. And I am warning you all now, THAT is where some of the characters are REALLY going to deviate from canon – and from how I usually write them as well. You have been warned, so don't complain.  
**_ _ **See y'all,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	4. A Troubled Reunion

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this chapter – isn't going to be pretty. It is pretty much why I put that warning in the very first chapter and why I started putting selective warnings in each respective episodes. Yeah, that's something that started in one of The Moving Of The Light chapters, but I kind of liked it and decided to do it more often.  
**_ _ **So this is a warning to all Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, Ron, Ginny or Molly Weasley fans. DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER! In fact, you probably want to just leave this story all together as some of these aren't going to get redeemed later on. In fact, one of them is going to derive so far from canon, he might as well be Dark.  
**_ _ **You have been warned,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Any people who complain after reading this, please understand the following. I will ignore and delete your complaint, because you have been properly and respectively warned and still decided to read on. Your choice, your responsibility.  
**_ _ **WARNING:**_ _ **Severe**_ _ **bashing of Remus Lupin as well as Bashing of Ron, Ginny and Molly Weasley and finally Hermione Granger. Potentially minor bashing of Albus Dumbledore and members of the Order of the Phoenix.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 04  
**_ _ **A Troubled Reunion**_

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **of August 1995  
**_ _ **The Look-Out, Japan  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

I take a deep breath and look down from where the great and majestic beast vanished, only to get engulfed in the most incredible feeling I have ever had the luck to experience. The warmth that only a close member of family can give and the strong sense of emotional pride and love that can only come from a loving mother.  
"It's true what they say, there _really_ is nothing like a mother's hug." I think, tears starting to gather between my eyelids as I press myself closely against my mother's form, wrapping my arms as tightly around her as hers are around me. Then I feel another hand softly move over my scalp and through my hair and hear dad say:  
"You did so great, Harry. We are so proud of you." And when mum lets me go, does dad instantly take her place. And just like with her, do I know that even a hug from Sirius will never compare to this feeling. The strength of his arms and the comfort of his form against my own. My father is nothing like anyone I ever met.

"Your parents aren't the only ones who are proud, my boy. But do you truly believe that that last wish was necessary?" I then hear the Headmaster ask and I sigh as I say: "I was just covering my bases, but yes, sir, I really do. Fudge is one such person. He will not want so many people coming back to disrupt his _harmonious_ realm of peace.  
And, even though it is a small, slim chance, there could be a few people who support you so much, they will go to all lengths to prove they believe in your statement. You know, _no magic can revive the dead._ They won't accept the Dragon Balls as being the exception, as small as the chance is that they even exist in the first place.  
There are people like that." At this Dumbledore sighs, but then he nods to prove that he agrees with me. Yet then mum looks down and asks: "Is this your owl, sweetie? She sure is beautiful, but – why is her wing at such an odd angle?" Which instantly angers me and reminds me of why I summoned them here in the first place.

I turn from my poor pet to Dende, who nods and moves over, Hedwig looking at him warily until she sees me smiling at her in comforting reassurance. And when Dende's warm form of healing magic hits her, does the owl let out a sound that represents how I felt when he healed me of the darkness that was causing me such horrific pain.  
Hedwig's wing gets put back in its proper state and she even seems to gain back a bit of the weight she actually lost in the last few days. And when Dende is done, does she happily ruffle her feathers before she starts to peck at the lock on her cage. And mum happily crouches down to undo it before Hedwig flies onto her shoulder.  
This shocks the others, but I just smile as I really didn't expect anything less between my beloved pet and the mother I have wanted back my entire life. "You're even more gorgeous up close, dear. Love the brown specks." Mum happily says and Hedwig hoots, proving she is just as happy with the woman as I am having her back.

"She's voicing your elation at our return, isn't she?" Dad asks and I answer: "Yeah, combined with how happy she is herself to meet you guys." And dad smiles at me before he asks: "So, what's with the Japanese Warning scarf?" And I look at him shocked, amazed that he even knows what it is that I am now wearing.  
"I got encouraged to join the Auror forces for the sake of the Order back during the war. It was one of the things I needed to learn to recognize to pass the entry exam. Unfortunately, I had to resign right after, because – well, you were announced to be on the way." This shocks me, yet it also confuses me and so I ask:  
"But surely, you would –." Yet dad stops me, putting his hands on my shoulders and bending down so we are eye to eye as he says: "You, Harry James Potter, and your mother are more important to me than anything or anyone. We, Potters, are Masters." And while this last bit confuses me, do I still feel really warm and touched.  
"That you are, though I do hope that list will get a chance to increase." Mum then says and just something about her tone catches my attention as dad jokes back: "That depends, love. Why would you ask?" And mum smirks at him before she gives us all a shock I never saw coming: "Because when I died – I was three months pregnant."

Everyone looks at her shocked, yet then Dende rushes over to her and says: "Please, Mrs. Potter. Lie down. Let me check to see if the wish or you dying did anything." And while she seems startled, does mum nod and comply, lying down on her back and sighing as she feels the warmth that comes when Dende activates his power.  
The young little being runs his hands all over her being, making sure to keep a little bit above her form as he moves and focuses severely around her abdomen and stomach. And while he raises his eyebrow, does he not seem concerned when he ends his ability, which gives me reassurance that things might not be too bad.  
"Well, I – I have good news and – I don't know what to call it." He says and this slightly worries me and mum asks: "Everything's fine, right?" To which Dende nods and says: "Yeah, the little one's fine and definitely still there. It's just, being dead and pregnant for 14 years, it – it sped up the time you're going to be pregnant."

"You mean –." Dad says shocked and Dende answers: "She's going to have her baby in three months, instead of six." And while this should have alleviated the concern I felt when Dende made his first comment, do I turn to the Headmaster and ask: "Dende, would you mind if I take the Headmaster into the Look-out for a bit?"  
Dende shakes his head and while curious does the man follow me through the doorway and into a small hallway. And when I am sure we are far enough away that my parents won't be able to hear me, do I say: "Mum can't be at Hogwarts when she gives birth." Shocking the man and so he asks: "Why would you say that?"  
"Her due date. Now that she will give birth in three months, her due date will be Halloween. And considering the Troll, the Chamber, the Fat Lady and the Goblet, I can't take that risk. Do _not_ let her be at Hogwarts when she gets her baby. I can't risk her and I can't risk my baby sibling. I _can't_ go through something like that."

The man nods and says: "I will personally ward Hogwarts against her if necessary, you have my word." He then lies a hand on my shoulder and says: "I will never endanger your chance to be with your family, my boy. You know that." I smile at him and say: "I know, sir, I just learned to start covering my bases."  
The man nods and we both leave back outside, mum instantly asking: "Is everything alright?" And Dumbledore smiles as he says: "Quite, Lily. Harry just wanted to voice some personal concerns for what could go wrong and wanted my assurance that I will give my all to help you give birth in a safe and warm environment."  
At this mum smiles at me warmly, the sight of her smiling at me one that I instantly engrave in my memory and that makes me think: "Giving up that photo book was so worth it, nothing can compare to this." Before dad laughs: "Hey, no taking my mastery, you little twit." Making me again send him a deeply confused look.

Then I notice that someone is standing behind dad and while I want to reach for my wand, do I realize that it's Sirius and this makes me relax my stance. Dad turns around and raises his eyebrow as he sees the devastated, deadly-guilty look that is on Sirius' face, yet I recognize it from an event that happened a year ago.  
"His guilt. His belief that, because he told them to switch to Pettigrew, he basically murdered them. I thought the whole thing with confronting that bastard and hearing him confess would cleanse him of that. Did seeing that rat escape keep him from forgiving himself?" And yet again does my heart reach out to the poor man.

"James, I – I'm not going to lie. I let you down. You and Harry. I failed you both and – and no words or actions or vows or pledges can – can ever express how horrible I feel for that or make up for it." Sirius says, mumbling in the end and dad asks: "Sirius, man, what in the name of my wife are you talking about?"  
And while I wonder why he's using mum, does it seem to cheer Sirius up enough he chuckles once before he sighs and says: "I mean what happened. You – you got betrayed." To which dad says: "Yeah, by Peter, not you." But then Sirius comes clean and says: "But you wouldn't have picked Peter if not for me."  
And yet, the look of confusion and misunderstanding on my dad's face instantly sets the alarm bells in my head a-ringing. I turn from Sirius to him and then to mum, only to step back when I notice how she is sending a look of raging fury and disgust at the group standing a bit away. And looking closer, I notice it aimed at Lupin.

"Remus Johnathan Lupin, you get your sorry, mangy ass over here this very instant and set this right, you hear me?" Mum then snarls and while this confuses Sirius and myself, does dad seem to take clarity out of it as he too starts to glare at Lupin, who is actually shrinking back and trying to hide himself behind the others.  
"Remus, do _not_ make me prance over there." Dad then hisses and I remember that his Animagus form, like my Patronus, is a stag. Lupin also seems to remember this as he winces before shuffling over, yet mum snarls: "Do not think you can use that hit puppy dog look, Remus. You know you did wrong, so you don't deserve that."  
And I think: "Seriously, what is going on here?""James, Lily?" Sirius asks, sounding as confused as I feel and dad asks: "Sirius, how long have you been in the belief that _you_ convinced us to switch to Peter?" And instantly everything makes sense, yet at the same time it feels as if I just fell off of the side of the Look-out.  
"He didn't." I think to myself, turning to Lupin and looking at him as if I have never seen him before, unable to believe that this man, who actually said he wanted to see me again real soon and then left me for a whole year, would do such a thing to the only friend he had left from his childhood. Yet Lupin doesn't seem to look remorseful.

"He did." I whisper, drawing Dumbledore's attention as Sirius answers: "For – for years. I did – didn't I?" But dad wraps a warm arm around him and I rush over to do the same, knowing Sirius is going to need all of the comfort and support when he finally realizes what I just did. Yet mum stays where she is, glaring at Lupin as she says:  
"No, Sirius. You may have been the one who took Remus here to our cottage a week before we went down under and you may have been the one to convince us that changing Secret Keepers was for the better as it would keep us safer, but you _were not_ the one to suggest Peter or the one to contact him with the news about the switch.

 _ **For the record, I know that in canon Lupin speaks about Sirius not telling him of the switch because they think him the spy, but I can redconning that, as they say. Sorry, it's a small thing, but it fits with the character he is here in this story.**_

That – was Remus over here." And everyone who has known this story gasps, looking at Remus as if he just turned into Voldemort or something. Yet then suddenly, while I had expected Sirius to attack the man or for Mrs. Weasley to start scolding him, do the bald, tanned man and the woman with the pink hair break from the group.  
This actually terrifies Lupin and he tries to turn, only to spot Dumbledore aiming his wand at him. "No Remus, you have committed a horrible crime, betrayed one of your closest friends and caused danger to enter the Hogwarts grounds. If you had come clean, I could have had Amelia drop a charge, taking Fudge the right for the Dementors.  
You will pay for your sins." And while I know that someone like Snape would just love to be here and witness this, do I not care for that as the two from before reach Lupin and the tanned man says: "Remus Johnathan Lupin, you are under arrest for withholding valuable information on a high-level case against a Lord.  
You have the right to remain silent, everything you say can and will be used against you. If you try to escape justice, it will add breaking from authority to your list of crimes and you will be considered a felon to the English Magical Nation. A Law Wizard will be appointed to you upon our return to Magical Britain."

Yet then Dumbledore holds up a hand and when the bald man nods, does he ask: "This will not be used against you, Remus. Have you ever done anything else, after omitting this information, that can be considered unlawful, wrong or any other form hurtful to those you claim to care for, morally, emotionally or otherwise?"  
Lupin looks around and Dumbledore says: "It will not be added as a charge if what you did was against the law, Remus. Will it Kingsley?" But while Kingsley seems hesitant, does this not seem to reach Lupin. Yet the hope that shines in his eyes as he keeps his lips pressed close doesn't sit well with me and I think:  
"He's not going to talk. Even if they take him to a Ministerial Holding Cell or Interrogation room, he's not going to say a thing. He's just going to wait out the time they have the right to hold him and wait for either that to run out or Dumbledore to come to his aid. He trusts them too much to believe he will be actually punished."

And because of this, and what he did to Sirius, do I make sure to reach for my scarf with the hand Lupin is unable to see and whisper: "Wormtail." Shocking Sirius, but then I whisper: "You can always find them, in here." And as if from the inside of the scarf, or perhaps one of the dots, do I hear the officer's voice whisper back:  
"We'll be right there." And this is indeed what happens as not five seconds later Lupin, the Aurors, Dumbledore, my parents and I are all surrounded, the Ministerial workers from before all with their wands drawn and the leader asking: "Situation? Danger level?" To which I point a finger straight at Lupin and say:  
"Situation, Remus Jonathan Lupin over there withheld vital and valuable information in regards to the Sirius Black case from both the authorities, the English Aurors you see over there, and even those that considered him a friend and a close friend, like Sirius Black himself. Danger level. Not high, unless you consider it on a personal level."  
The man nods and Kingsley says: "Harry, we got this." But I shake my head and say: "Lupin trusts you too much. He's going to stay mum until the time runs out where you can legally hold him in custody. He needs to be dealt the hand of justice – by those he doesn't know if he can trust them or not, not close friends."

And while the man seems unwilling to agree with me, does Lupin look at me shocked before he growls: "You miserable brat." Yet because of how long he has kept himself away from me, do I not care for his words and say: "I wouldn't have done this if you had proven yourself worthy of my father's friendship, _professor.  
_ Guess it was only better you didn't keep your word.""What on earth are you rambling about?" The man snarls, angering me and making me start to pant in slight rage as I quote him: " _I'm sure we'll meet again real soon._ " Yet the man laughs and asks: "You actually took that seriously? You're as stupid as I thought."  
Angering me even more and I pant a little harder, my lungs straining to keep oxygen going in and coming out as I breath and say: "Well excuse me, if I take it to heart that one of the _only links_ had to my previously dead parents wanted to stay in contact." Yet then Lupin hits the proverbial final nail on the coffin of his fate.

"Who would want to be in contact with the reason their friends are dead?" Lupin states coldly, glaring at me to prove he means every word and while I now feel like being the one to rush at him, do I then stop my rushing motion as the breath I took in to get ready for that isn't coming out, my lungs no longer following my orders.  
Instead they constrict on themselves, letting in less and less oxygen with each breath and making me plummet down, crouching and kneeling as I grasp my shirt, trying to tear what is left of it after I attacked it due to the last bout of horrible pain away in the hopes that I can push oxygen through my bare skin instead.  
"Harry!" Everyone yells and I feel my parents and Sirius crouching beside me as Sirius curses and snarls: "DAMNIT, I lost my wand when I fell out of the sky!" And to my confusion do I hear others shout similar facts. "That – how?" I think, remembering that I saw them with their wands in their mouths just earlier.  
Yet the way that my lungs still refuse to take in all of the oxygen they need to function put my attention back on how my vision is starting to cloud and while I can only gasp and pant, do I force sound through my teeth and rasp: "Fr – eee – G-G-Geooooor –." Yet more than then I can't get through before gasping even harder.

"Anyone's name starting with Fre or Geo?" Dad asks frantically and instantly a pair of feet come rushing over while I hear one voice ask: "You have it, right?" And the other asks: "Wait, let me – yes, right here!" And he sounds relieved. Then, from the corner of my eye, which slowly turns dark, do I see a pair of hands.  
"Here Harry, take this." I get told as I get shown two halves of a duo-colored bit of candy and while, in the distance, I hear Mrs. Weasley's ranting voice losing strength as my consciousness leaves me, do I feel one of the twins pushing my head back and the other say: "I'm sorry for this, Harry." Before he pushes the orange half past my lips.  
Instantly, because I have been breathing in so much, do I gulp in the desperate hope to get something in me that can help my lungs and instantly I feel the magic affecting me. Yet I also feel my stomach turning and a second later I am puking out the Japanese food I have been treating myself to for the last couple of days.  
Bits of rice, curry, foe yong hai, specially flavored chicken, bits of peas and other stuff leaves my stomach, yet after I take my first gulp of breath after puking all this, does George offer me the other half and I gladly take it, my stomach and my lungs calming down as I swallow it down and my vision returning back to normal.

"Thanks guys, I knew I could count on you." I hiss, my throat sore from how harshly I have been trying to gulp in air as well as the feeling of all those meals coming back out the wrong way. Yet Hermione seems to disagree as she yells: "ARE YOU CRAZY? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! THEY DIDN'T HELP!"  
But dad jumps to his feet and snarls: "Yes, they did. While all of you were fumbling for missing wands, did they help Harry make sure his airways were cleared again. It may not have been the most comfortable way, but it did the job and that is why Harry called on them. Like he said, _he knew he could count on them._ "  
The girl looks shocked to have dad shoot her down like that, but then I hear something that makes me feel like I could faint from shock after all as the Auror from before says: "And as for those fumbling wands, those weren't lost while you fell from the sky. This bastard here silently summoned them while aggravating the boy."

I look up, spotting Lupin glaring at me in clear disappointment, his eyes proving how badly he wished I had died of this and then Dumbledore asks: "Remus, you knew?" Yet while Lupin keeps mum, does Sirius growl: "He did. He was one of the only few who was ever present when Harry had a similar attack while he was young."  
"You'd snitch on me, Sirius?" Lupin asks and Sirius gently helps me back to my feet, supporting me when I lose my footing before he says: "I am doing my duty as godfather, Lupin. And considering the fact you didn't share this information with your former colleagues – makes you a threat to the legacy of the Marauders."  
And while I instantly feel as if the twins got their reward for saving my life, do I focus on Lupin who is glaring and snarls: "The legacy? _We_ are the legacy. Who else is there?" To which Sirius tightens his hold on me and I say: "The twins." Yet while the twins look as if I just offered them their dream, does Lupin glare at me.

Yet while his glare silently tells me to keep quiet and stay out of this, do I just turn to the Headmaster and ask: "You really didn't know I had lung issues? I would think that Madam Pomfrey would have told you that after the many check-ups she gave me over the years. Either you or Professor McGonagall, don't you think?"  
The man nods and says: "I do and I will be making sure to ask them both about this when I meet them next, my boy. I assure you." At this I nod and then the Auror that I summoned says: "Well Lupin, you were unwilling to speak up about other potential crimes and now you committed one. I hope you're happy with yourself."  
And as if the man wants to convince himself that he's right or something – or tries to hit at me one last time – does he snarl: "I would be if he were dead." Before he gets taken away, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny gasping as they hear his words. "Guess the danger level was high on more than just a personal level."

The Head Auror tells me and I nod as I say: "I guess so." I then turn to him and ask: "Are you going to stay here?" And the man nods as he says: "I will for two reasons. One, these two can use all the help they can get. Two, there is something that happened back at base that I felt you might be able to shed some light on."  
This intrigues me and the man says: "Just a few minutes ago, all of the suspects that we captured started screaming in their jars, grabbing their forearms and tearing their robes apart the way you did before you were brought here. Did you do anything that could, in any way or form, be linked to their sudden bout of pain?"  
And while Mrs. Weasley seems ready to berate the man for asking this, do I think back on what I did since coming here and I mutter: "I – might have." Shocking the woman as I say: "One of my wishes was to make sure that Voldemort could never grow a body again. Combined with what you did earlier –." The man nods and says:  
"That would sentence the man dead and gone in every way of the word. Meaning that the Marks these bastards have are now turning on them as they are essentially his claiming mark. And he sure isn't known for sparing his minions, not if it can somehow spare him the death sentence. Even if, in truth, it really can't." At which I nod.

"Wait, you – you don't mean –." Ron stutters and the man asks: "Have you had any meals in the last hour?" And when Ron shakes his head, does the man actually pull Voldemort's dead head out of his belt, causing Ron to yelp, the twins to fall over each other and Mrs. Weasley to shriek at a volume that makes me wince horribly.  
"What can I say? He was sentenced to death for killing the Japanese ambassador, both Magical and Muggle and he was just stupid enough to enter the Japanese country. We spotted him, he tried using hostages to keep us from sentencing him, we made sure his hostages freed themselves and took him out in the process."  
"And when Harry wished for Voldemort to no longer be able to regrow a body –." Dumbledore whispers and while forcing the memory of that horrid night back, do I hiss: "Did he stop walking his path to immortality. Exactly." And the man nods, his gaze proving he knows exactly why I worded it like that before he says:

"Well, that explains that, but there is still the matter of _why_ you left for Japan so suddenly, dear boy?" And this seems to ignite the anger Hermione and Mrs. Weasley felt before all of this as the girl asks: "Yeah, why did you? You better have had a really good reason to worry us by doing that, you hear me, Harry James Potter?"  
Yet while mum seems confused at the fact that my best friend is treating me as if I am her son having been caught with my hand in the cookie jar or something is it actually the Head Auror who answers and retorts: "That depends. Would you consider saving the world from ultimate doom a good enough reason, young lady?"  
And the girl looks shocked, a few of those around them gasping, others looking astounded that the man actually stood up for me and Dumbledore looking at me with intrigue. Yet while I have no doubt that I will have to recap what happened earlier soon enough, do I feel the weight of everything else that happened tiring me out.

* * *

 _ **Poor Harry.  
**_ _ **So, so far, this story is really going the way I want it. Like I said, there are going to be characters who will have major changes to their usual personalities as well as how I usually portray them, but me deriving from my usual standard can only be considered a good thing as it proves, at least to me, my growth as a writer.  
**_ _ **So next chapter, the Z-fighters recap on the Cell Games, Harry helps here and there with a couple of demonstrations and the Japanese Ministry member proves just how high up in the ranks he is as well as gives his own report on what happened after the Cell Games were over. Needless to say, it will cover a lot of talks.  
**_ _ **Talk away, guys,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	5. Recapping The Past

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So we are going to be at the Look-out for maybe one or two more chapters. I want to cover a few more things; the gang reliving the Cell Games which will happen this chapter, Harry and his friends covering the problems that happened over summer and a certain someone getting told**_ _ **Lily**_ _ **is back to being alive.  
**_ _ **After that happens, we will get back to England. But don't think the story will end there, far from it. There we will meet Dorea Potter, a bond will be discovered and formed between Harry and a female character from another House, House Potter will revive its former glory and Harry will, naturally, get back his beloved family.  
**_ _ **Lots to cover,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **WARNING: Bashing of Hermione, Molly, Ginny and Ron Weasley and a death in here.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 05  
**_ _ **Recapping The Past**_

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **of August 1995  
**_ _ **The Look-Out, Japan  
**_ _ **Goku's POV**_

When I woke up this morning, I thought I would have to fight a being created by a mad scientist with a hatred for the human race. When I woke up this morning, I thought I would have to teach my son how our opponent fights and what his battle strategy was like. When I woke up this morning, I thought we'd face our hardest challenge yet.  
What I never expected was that all of the problems we've been facing over the last few months would be solved by a total stranger. What I never expected was that there was someone who could run circles around Cell and make him look like a joke. What I never expected was to find out that there is more magic outside of Baba's Crystal Ball.

Yet here we are, at the Look-Out, my friends and I joined by the young boy that beat Cell before he could actually turn on his full power, the boy's friends and family and even a man who works for the Magical Ministry of my home country. And for some reason did Harry never tell any of his friends of why he left for Japan.  
But just looking at Harry reminds me of how Gohan looks at the end of a long day of training and I think: "I don't think he'll be able to tell them what happened, not without us helping." And I turn to Trunks, who nods and says: "Please allow me to explain what the Japanese Ministerial worker is talking about."  
And Harry sends the young adult a grateful smile as Trunks says: "What you need to know is this. Cell is an Android created by Dr. Gero. But he wasn't the only one Gero made. He build several others, 16 over here being one of them. However, both 16 and Cell were Androids none of us knew about. We only knew of two others.

Androids 17 and 18, two monster Androids that Gero created with the need to kill Goku here. But, in my time, Goku died of a Heart Virus and so they turned to his friends, family and the world as a whole instead. For me, I lived 20 years in fear of their horrific, immoral, destructive power and their ruthless killer instinct.  
And because, in my time, my father and the others had no idea of any of the Androids or what Gero was doing, were they just not strong enough and did they all fall to those monsters. Gohan, my mother and I were the only ones who managed to survive, but trust me, it wasn't a healthy or right way for either of us to grow up.  
We were constantly running, constantly fleeing homes where we thought we could be safe, constantly trying to either fight to survive or train to get stronger, strong enough so we wouldn't have to keep leaving old homes and safe places behind. Yet three years ago, Gohan, training me to become a Super Saiyan, fell to their horrid power."

This makes everyone look at the poor young man in horror, but then the brunette asks: "Wait, you – you – isn't Time Travel illegal?" And while I can barely believe she focuses on that of all things, does the Ministerial worker roll his eyes and says: "He didn't know magic existed, so the laws of our world don't apply to this situation."  
"Not to mention that drastic times call for drastic measures. And this young man's timeline sounds like a more drastic time than even Tom caused us for eleven years." At this those who seem to have faced this Tom person nod to prove that they agree and the girl's friend asks: "That's what you focus on, seriously?"  
Making the girl pout before Trunks says: "After Gohan fell, did my mother prove her incredible genius. She showed me the Time Machine she had somehow, through all of our running, hiding and constantly moving from one place to another, been able to create. She gave it to me and send me back, to three years ago.

There I faced a bastard who, like Cell and like the Androids, was a threat to the Earth, but who was much weaker than either of them. Because of that, he was no match to my Super Saiyan power." "Sorry to ask, but what exactly is this power you keep mentioning?" Harry asks and Trunks smiles at him as he says: "It's this."  
And the boy raises his energy, letting it spike to a great level and instantly his whole body changes. His hair spikes up and turns golden, his body mass increases, his muscles double in size and he even raises two inches in height. And finally, like with all of us, do his eyes turn the same green color as Harry has of himself.  
Everyone looks at this surprised, yet then Gohan and I share a look and for the first time in ten days, do we let our power levels drop enough that our golden hair turns back to black and that the same happens to our teal green eyes. This makes the others look at us shocked as well and the girl asks: "You – you all have that ability?"  
But Vegeta growls: "No, just Kakarott, his son, I myself and Trunks. We are Saiyans, a warrior race." And I notice Harry turning to Dende and Piccolo, his eyes proving that he has guessed that, like us, they are of another race entirely as well. Trunks then powers down and his looks turn back to normal before he goes on.

"What you need to know is that, when Gohan fell, his death triggered my own Super Saiyan transformation, yet even that wasn't enough to beat the Androids. But my mum felt sure that if her friends, the people you see around you, knew of the threat ahead, they could become strong enough to beat the Androids.  
So I went back in time, to three years before the Androids would arrive to make absolutely sure that they would have enough time to prepare and get strong enough. I also gave Goku the medicine to his Heart Virus to make sure he too would make it through. But, something about all this, changed the course of time in this timeline.  
I don't know if it was the fact that I beat Freeza instead of Goku, if it was because I gave Goku the medicine to his illness, if it was because I warned them of the Androids and when they came, but – it wasn't 17 and 18 that they faced on the date that I knew the Androids first made their appearance. It was – two others.  
Dr. Gero, who had turned himself into an Android, and Android 20, which had been an Android he never got to make in my timeline. They arrived where I told Goku the other two would appear and they had an ability the original Androids didn't have. And because of his training, had Goku forgotten to take the Heart Medicine."

This makes the group cringe and Trunks says: "So when I arrived, having travelled back to see if I could be of aid, I encountered the head of Android 20, which my father had destroyed after he almost took out Goku and then tried to help Piccolo and the others track and take down Dr. Gero. Yet he managed to reach his lab.  
He activated 17 and 18 and yet, just like him being the Android that showed up, did timelines change. Android 18 activated 16 here and 17 took out Dr. Gero, though this was also something he did in my timeline. And in my desperation, did I power up and blast the entire laboratory to bits, hoping to take the Androids with it.

Only, I thought I had destroyed the entire lab. Turned out, I hadn't as Gero actually had a lab … hidden under his lab. And in that lab, he had a super computer working on creating Cell." This shocks even Harry, yet then Trunks smiles and says: "Luckily enough, it was going to take Cell another 17 years before he'd be fully created.  
And while Krillin and I, in this timeline, managed to find that lab and destroy him, did that do as much to other timelines as telling Goku of the Androids did to my own; nothing." This shocks the group, yet then the old man says: "Intriguing. It's probably because you used technology instead of magic." At which Trunks nods and says:  
"That's probably true. So, in another timeline, one that derives from both this one and mine. I know confusing, but in that timeline, I did manage to destroy Androids 17 and 18, but before I could travel back in time and check on this timeline, did Cell, fully done being created, get the jump on me, kill me and take my time machine.  
Remember, this is another timeline, not mine." Trunks reminds everyone and Harry says: "So, if you were to go back to your timeline and take out the Androids –." And Trunks nods as he says: "I will probably trigger that timeline trying to merge with my own. I will probably get Cell trying to get the jump on me, but he won't manage."

"Why not? Didn't you say that's exactly what happened in the other timeline?" The redheads asks, but Trunks says: "Yes, but there are two things different. One, I will be expecting him, while the me in the other timeline didn't even know of him. Two, I trained for his perfect form. What will attack me is Cell's base form."  
"Am I right to assume that it was Cell's perfect form that I saw on the television?" Harry asks and Trunks says: "Yes, it was. You see, the reason Cell killed the other me and took my time machine – is because he needs to absorb Androids 17 and 18 to attain his perfect form. So if I go back, I will face him in a form I can beat."  
"As long as you don't forget your true power or let him mess with you, that is." Vegeta then snarls and I know he's referring to how Semi-perfect Cell played him, but while I motion Krillin to stay quiet, does Trunks smile at him and say: "Don't worry, father, I won't. I'll go straight to full power and blast him to pieces.  
Maybe even send him to the arctic and blast him with a combination of Solar Flare and my own blasts." At this I snicker as that sounds like what Harry did to Cell with his fire and ice based spells, Trunks himself smiling at Harry to prove he is referencing exactly that. Harry smiles back and Trunks continues his tale.

"So, to recap. Goku and the others did manage to get strong enough to face the Androids, but because of all the changes, were they just not strong enough to destroy them. So they trained, but then Cell started showing his face, at the time in his base form. He managed to get all the way to his perfect form and announced his games."  
At this Harry nods and says: "And I saw that announcement on the news and as I did, I felt as if everything Voldemort ever did to me over the years was being shown on that one screen. Taking my parents, endangering the school, kidnapping a student, murdering a friend of mine. Cell represented it all on that one broadcast.  
And when he said _Come and get me if you dare_ , it felt as if Voldemort was challenging me to put it all behind me, to face him and destroy all of the hold he had over me, past present and future. I couldn't resist, so I made my agreements with Vernon and Petunia, packed what I could in an old backpack and left for the airport.

I traveled for nine days, found the Japanese Ministry and got my permit to use magic as well as this satchel and made all of my plans to beat Cell, my three plans, my seven contingency plans and my thirteen emergency plans. Yet when it all came down to it, I only needed the first plan I had thought up on my way there."  
This shocks the group and I put my hands in my sides as I say: "Yeah, none of us saw that coming either. We all trained for this day, ready to fight and feeling as if we were going to have one horribly hard time beating Cell at his own game, but then, before we could do anything, Harry arrived and he flew circles around Cell."  
At which Krillin snickers: "At one point, even literally." And Harry smiles at him as he says: "Anyway, I was still the last to arrive at the Cell games. Before me several others, including this group here, had arrived. But even they weren't the only ones there. And let me tell you, the other arrivals – should _not_ have been there."

At this Yamcha says: "You can say that again. Tien and I had only come to support Goku and the others, but even we would have stood more of a chance against Cell than that Satan and his students did." But then the girl shrieks: "Wait, Hercule Satan? The Worlds Martial Arts Champion? He was there?" And Harry nods and says:  
"He was and he reminded me of Lockhart. Though he definitely did have more talent than Lockhart, he just wasn't worth of Cell's time. He was weak compared to Cell and Cell got him and his students out of the ring without even really doing anything. Trust me, he was a Champion, not a Hero or a warrior of the Army or something."  
The girl looks shocked, but then Harry smirks and says: "Anyway, after Cell took Satan out of the ring, I managed to get onto the ring without anyone noticing. Cell tried to get Goku here to come up, but I stopped him and then made sure that Satan and the others, including a reporter and his camera man left the area."

"How did you do that?" The twins chorus and Harry snickers as he says: "Satan had accused Cell of being a dirty cheater and having used bombs, explosions and stuff like that to create his terror. I used that against him by speculating that the rock he had been knocked into – was the one Cell _hadn't_ set up with any explosions.  
And because that reporter, that camera man and those students cared for that Satan dude so much, did this terrify them into taking him out of the area. And of course I had made sure to have a cab ready as I kind of believed that a bunch of idiots who would underestimate Cell would try to show up, though I had hoped I was wrong."

At this Yamcha, Gohan and Krillin all laugh and snicker, yet then I share a look with Piccolo, who nods before I ask: "Harry, would you care if we demonstrate what you did?" And Harry smiles as he says: "Not at all, I'd prefer that." I nod and we move over to a free bit of space at the platform, standing face to face.  
I then take the same pose as Cell did, but Harry says: "After the Satan guy and the others left, Cell voiced his curiosity if I believed in that explosion nonsense. I told him no and told him that he didn't impress me. He terrified and infuriated me, even though I didn't show it or told him, but what he did hadn't impressed me.  
So he decided to prove himself. However, because he is apparently created out of the DNA of others, like Goku here, did he fail to do so.""And that while he started with this. Ka … me … ha … me –." At this the girl gasps and asks: "The Kamehameha wave? I heard about that. That's an incredibly powerful attack."  
And while the redhaired woman asks: "How on earth did Harry survive that?" Do I shout: "HA!" And just like he did at the Games does Harry dive down and take on a crouched position just before the beam actually hits him. This shocks everyone and the twins chorus: "By using his reflexes to dodge it, of course." Smirking as they do.

Piccolo then takes my place and puts his fingers to his forehead while Harry draws his wand as he stands up and I say: "At this point I thought Cell had somehow learned of my Instant Transmission technique, because it uses the same stance as Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. But Piccolo himself saw the truth."  
And Cell knew that, unlike my Kamehameha, the Special Beam Canon could be aimed however he pleased. However, Harry had already spotted the weakness in that beam as well. Piccolo?" And the Namekian nods before he shouts: "Special Beam Cannon!" Yet Harry remains unfazed, aims his wand and states: "Reducto."  
And yet again does he cause for the beam to implode on itself and to create beams of light to shoot in every which way, missing him completely. Then Android 16 moves over and Piccolo nods at him before the mechanical man says: "Please know that Cell is much faster than I could ever be." And he rushes at Harry.

The group shrieks at this, but Harry remains calm, even as 16 wraps his strong arms around the boy. "His lung problem!" Harry's mum shrieks, but Harry says: "Don't worry, I get to keep a clear head in dangerous situations. My problem only comes up if I get emotionally overwhelmed. Plus, 16 isn't holding nearly as tightly as Cell did."  
This calms his mother down and 16 says: "Cell intended to _impress_ Harry by crushing him, but Harry had a spell ready for that.""Depulso!" Harry snaps and the Android gets knocked back. And like Cell, does he use one hand and his crouched form to weaken the power of the spell pushing him back, allowing Harry's next spell.  
The charm, like with Cell, goes straight over, to which Harry's friend exclaims: "He missed!" But Tien smirks: "Yeah, though that was later proven to be on purpose." And while this confuses the boy, does Vegeta snap: "My turn. I am the fastest flyer of you lot." At which none of us say anything as we know he's right.

The Prince of all Saiyans – aka, Gohan, Trunks and myself – takes 16's place and instantly rushes over to Harry, but the boy grabs his broom, having taken his satchel with him as he took his stance and flies up, Vegeta flying after him. And like with Cell, does Harry fly circles around Vegeta, dodging every hit and kick Vegeta aims at him.  
"Was Harry really flying like that?" His father asks in shock and Trunks says: "Yeah, though it angered Cell a lot more than it did father, probably because father knows he's not the one being mocked here." At this Harry's mother stands besides her husband and says: "He's even better than you were." And Harry's father nods.

The two then take a stance in the air and 16 says: "At this point Cell was furious and mocked Harry, telling him that he wasn't proving his own worth by only dodging and not fighting back. This was exactly what Harry wanted and so he rushed at Cell after telling him he would.""But wait, why did Harry rise up like that?"  
Harry's brunette friend asks and one of the twins says: "Because dives are his specialty, of course." And the other goes on: "Yeah, see, that's what we mean right there." And indeed, just like with Cell, does Harry dive down past Vegeta's side and head straight for the few palm trees at which he fired his earlier spell.  
And while the ginger woman shriek, Harry's friends gasp and his mother grip his father's arm tightly, does Harry prove his incredible worth on a broom by spinning, ending up upside down and flying over the Look out before he shouts: "Stop right there!" Though not as loudly as he did when Cell tried to go after him again.

He then rights himself and says: "Please look at where Vegeta's foot is. That is where Cell's foot was and one of his tournament's rules stated that, anyone landing _outside_ the ring would be considered to have lost. And that grown patch of land – was indeed outside the ring." And this astounds the group that arrived earlier.  
"So – so – so Cell – lost?" The red-haired girl asks shocked and Harry nods as he says: "Yeah, and I pointed out that he, of all people, should respect his own rules. He didn't like that so he tried shooting another attack at me. Yet I still had my wand in hand and used the Mobilicorpus charm. I controlled the blast and shot it back at him."  
The group looks astonished and then Harry turns stern and says: "However, apparently Cell had Piccolo's regeneration ability as well as benefited from the fact that, if he regenerated himself, he would come back stronger than before. And I had lost my element of surprise, so I just couldn't risk him getting that chance.  
Luckily enough, last night I got some unexpected, but very welcome help." And with that does the boy reach into his satchel and pull out that incredible sword. "How did you get that?" The brunette shrieks, but then the gorgeous bird that brought Harry's stuff thrills and spreads his wings, shocking her, but making his owner smile.  
"Well done, Fawkes, that was very smart of you." The man says and Harry says: "So I pulled out the sword, got back on my Firebolt, froze the part of Cell's body where he got destroyed and then used Incendio to heat up the sword and slashed at the ice. And the combination of heat and cold destroyed Cell's ability to regenerate."

Yet by now I can tell that Harry really is standing on his last legs and I am not the only one as the Ministerial worker steps forward and says: "After that the reporter returned, but Harry showed him Cell's corpse and told him he could give the public a hero as long as he respected Harry's need to have some personal privacy.  
And so, while the camera man did film the corpse, did the reporter agree to only show Harry's back and nothing else. They left, but then – your dirty little Dark Lord decided to show his face where it wasn't wanted." And everyone gasps, but I wonder: "He did show them that monster's head earlier on, didn't he?"  
Yet I keep quiet and the man nods and says: "Having taken a few of his Death Eaters along, he arrived at the arena. Yet ever since he killed both of our Ambassadors, both the Muggle and the Magical one, have we been keeping an eye on him, waiting for him to make the mistake of entering our country." Yet at this the bald man asks:

"Why didn't you ever try to just take him out while in England?" To which the man sighs and says: "That was what our Ambassador came to do when she got killed. And for reasons I still don't get did the Minister at the time not believe that she had been killed, she thought our Ambassador had set her up for disappointment."  
At this the ancient man sighs and says: "That does sound like how Bagnold behaved at the end of the war. I take it this happened in the final years?""In 1978, to be exact." The Ministerial worker says and the ancient man nods before the other man goes on: "As I said, we have been waiting for Voldemort to enter our lands.  
And when he did, we were ready, arriving only shortly after he did and telling him he was going to be sentenced to death for murder of our Ambassador. However, he didn't feel like going down easily and tried to use this group as hostages. However, we knew of them and knew of some of their techniques, powers and abilities."

"And so he hinted at us to use our Solar Flare and that is exactly what Tien, Piccolo and I did." Krillin says and the man nods and says: "And because my Ministry has already developed sunglasses that withstand the power of a Lumos Solem, were we able to see even through the brightness of their attack – and take out Voldemort with this."  
And with a whispered spell does the man cause for his wand to turn into a sword of light, shocking those around him. "My coworkers and I stuck this inside Voldemort and while we did, did the Z-Fighters over there – yes, that's what we're calling you guys – knock out the Death Eaters that were holding them – ahem – _hostage."  
_ And the honing way he says that last word makes most of us snicker as none of my friends were in any danger at all, but then Harry's mum asks: "But what about Harry?" And her son answers: "I recognized the signs and closed my eyes. I had also dropped my robe before my fight with Cell, so I used that as extra cover."  
His mother sighs in relief and then Harry seems to think about something and he asks: "You're planning to trial Lupin at the same time you will reveal the Death Eaters to Fudge and his crew, right?" And the Ministerial worker nods to which Harry says: "Then allow me to get one last shot at revenge against him."

And the mouths of several of Harry's friends drop as Harry pulls the jar that holds one of the Death Eaters captive out of his satchel as if they can't believe that they are seeing him. Yet Harry notices something and he growls: "I forgot. Voldemort is dead, so his mark is hurting the Death Eaters. They're bloody dying!"  
And only then do I notice that the man is indeed looking really weak inside the jar and that he is gripping his forearm in utter pain and despair. I turn to Dende and Piccolo and the two nod before moving over. "Harry, will you trust me to take him out and heal him the way I did your scar?" Dende asks, but Harry says:  
"Only if one other of you keep this at his throat and that they will cut if he tries anything.""Harry, if they kill him, Sirius will never get his innocence!" The brunette shrieks, but Harry shakes his head and says: "We don't need this traitor. Not anymore. We have my parents. The two people one of his _crimes_ is based on."

The girl looks shocked at this, but then Trunks walks over and says: "I'll take that sword. I've been training with one of my own, that the Androids destroyed in one of our fights, for most of my life." At this Harry nods and then the Ministerial worker asks: "Would you be opposed to the same deal counting for the others?"  
But Dende, Piccolo and Trunks all shake their heads and while they are very careful and cautious, do they open the jar and take out the man, who grows back to his original size as he gets moved out of the jar. Yet while the others all draw their wands, does the man seem in too much pain to really pose a threat or a problem.  
Dende and Piccolo then combine their powers like they did with Harry and while the man moans in renewed pain at this, does he then barf up dark muck and grime that doesn't seem able to do anything, not even move. Yet while Trunks has the sword in one hand, does he still use the other to shoot a blast at the muck, blowing it up.

"Well done. Alright, back with you, you little rat." The Ministerial states, but this makes the group wince for some strange reason. One that gets explained a second later as my eyes widen and I notice the man actually starting to shrink, his features changing. Yet Trunks regains himself and yells loudly as he moves.  
And the group all wince, some of them turning their heads away as the next second the head of the man, shrunken down and having really weird, deformed features that almost look rat-like, rolls away from the body, which falls down and lies limply on the floor. "He's an Animagus? Mr. Potter, I am so sorry, I truly didn't know that."  
The Ministerial worker tells Harry, but Harry shakes his head and says: "Don't. You couldn't have known. Practically no one knows that my father and his friends were Animagus. I – I'm just glad I can – that I can finally put this chapter – to rest." And looking in his eyes, do I know that this monster did a lot of horrible things to him.  
The boy's godfather then moves over and lies a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder as he says: "Cedric has been avenged." And Harry nods, the dark shadows in his eyes lighting up a little as he says: "He has. And now that I wished him back, he can go back to living a good and safe life." Making his Godfather smile at him.

* * *

 _ **Well done, Trunks,  
**_ _ **So I actually already have part of chapter 06 written out as, originally, it was part of this chapter, but that would make this one way too long. So I decided that, what happens to the Look-Out group next will be the topic of next chapter. And in that chapter, the bashing of the others will finally, truly commence.  
**_ _ **Be warned,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	6. Friends At Odds

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So the same warnings as that counted for chapter 04 and 05 count for this one as well. I know there is a lot of bashing happening over a lot of chapters, but I need to break certain characters down in order to move the story up. That might not be everyone's cup of tea, but I am not a writer that tries to please every single reader.  
**_ _ **Sorry, not sorry,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **WARNING: Bashing of Molly and Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger in this chapter. Mostly Molly Weasley and Hermione Granger. You have been warned. To quite DZ2, "Don't Like, Then Don't Read!"**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 06  
**_ _ **Friends At Odds**_

 ** _1st of August 1995  
_** _ **The Look-Out, Earth  
**_ ** _Goku's POV_**

"So – so – so You-Know-Who arrived, you guys took him down, Harry was taken here and then we arrived? Do I have all that?" His friend then asks and Harry looks at her as he says: "Yes, though I did do one thing before I arrived here." And while I wonder why he's omitting that he was in pain, does the boy go on:  
"The Ministry workers told me they'd get in contact with the King of Japan, who they believed would want to thank me for taking down Cell. I told them the only thing I wanted as thanks – was the chance at sanctuary, in case England and the craziness there ever became too much for me. They assured me I would be able to get that."  
"But – why would you chose Japan over England?" His male friend asks and Harry growls: "Because over the last year more and more things have been happening that just piss me off and make me want to leave that entire blasted wizarding world to rot. I didn't destroy Voldemort and unless he attacked any of you – I don't know if I even would."

This shocks the whole group and the woman shrieks: "Harry, you're joking!" But Harry glares at her and growls: "No, I'm not. I don't care. I don't care for people who can't decide if they want to love or hate me. I don't care for people who love my fame, but care nothing about me. I don't care one lick about any of them!  
Not the students who take their precious grapevine over the truth. Not the teachers, who are never there when danger is at its highest level or when bullying runs out of hand. And not for the Ministry who ignores their own laws and rules just because they think they are the higher powers, forgetting their own humanity.  
And let's face one bloody final fact. Until I turned eleven, until I was of the age to go to Hogwarts, until I was _ready to go back_ by your decision, you – didn't – care – either. Because if any of you – except Hermione as she was Muggleborn – did care for your _hero_ or _best friend's son_ , you would have come by and checked on me.

None of you did, though some of you –." And here Harry actually looks at Sirius, who has tears of regret and guilt running down his face and the boy says: "Actually had a legitimate excuse as you had others holding you back. But Sirius was the only one who can say that, so don't bother, any of you, to try and use that excuse.  
You all _chose_ not to visit me, not to head to the Muggles and check on me, not to make sure that the sacrifice my parents made for me was being honored. And if fame was going to be your excuse, then you're more superficial than I thought." And this makes the ancient man cringe, proving he had indeed believed this back then.

Yet then I suddenly notice something worrisome and so I use my own speed to move in front of Harry. And just in time too as the next minute, the red-haired woman falters in her actual need to slap the boy, looking shocked to see me standing there. And Harry's mother is the first to regain herself as she glares and asks:  
"Excuse me, but care to explain why you thought you could lay a hand on _my_ son?" And the woman turns around, her face whitening to prove that she had forgotten the woman was there. "My son was pointing out a horrible mistake you all had made and you thought you could hit him for it? That's some kind of sick joke, I hope?"  
Harry's father then asks as he and his wife move over and I make sure they are in front of the woman before I step aside, allowing them to take my place in defending Harry and Sirius instantly goes to stand beside his friends. "Care to explain yourself here, Molly? Because I really hope you have a darned good reason for this."

The man says, but the woman bristles and says: "Of course I had a good reason. Harry was demeaning everything we've done for him!" But Harry glares and says: "No, I didn't. I pointed out how you _never_ did anything until I came to you. I pointed out how a Muggle raised kid had to come to the Magical world for help.  
And personally, I'm angrier at those that actually knew my parents, at those that knew my mother and knew what the bond between her and her sister was like. Those people ignored that knowledge and why?" And here he glares at the ancient man and says: "Because he convinced them that that bond wasn't important."  
"Harry, show the Headmaster some respect!" The woman named Molly snarls, but then Harry's mother asks: "Why? It's not a school day, is it?" And Harry answers: "No, it isn't. My birthday was yesterday. And no, I don't feel like having a party. Not anymore." At which his parents nod, yet then his friend asks:  
"Why the heck would you not want a party? That doesn't make any sense." Yet Harry glares at him and snaps: "Because I don't feel like inviting people, who just constantly send me copied letters and treat me like I'm some dumb pup they can dump at a kennel and pick up and expect for it to love and adore them when they do."

And while his godfather seem amused at hearing this, do his friends look shocked, yet Harry glares and snaps: _"We can't say much … We've been told not to say anything … we're quite busy, but can't give details … there's a fair amount going on, we'll tell you everything when we see you …_ every single letter, the same words.  
And yes, I checked and I compared. I even had Petunia read the letters and she thought I had gone to a copy machine and had used it on the first. You sent me the same letter several times over and even though each letter warned me about intercepting letter, none of you noticed that I had taken that warning into account weeks ago."  
Yet here the girl shrieks: "No, you didn't! You wrote nothing but nonsense! You wrote nothing of essence or importance! Why are you smirking?" The girl yells at the end and Harry says: "Sorry, I just find it horribly ironic that you would consider things like homework, transfigurations and charms to be unimportant." Shocking the girl.

"You know, I actually _did_ use a local copy machine on my last two letters, so I could have personal evidence to use against you if this ever became a topic of argument." The boy then says and he pulls two small rolls of strange paper out of his bag and asks: "Mum, what words on these letters are underlined and bold?"  
And the woman reads the letter before she answers: " _Charms, transfigurations, potions, the Hogwarts library and homework."_ The girl looks horrified at this point and Harry's mother looks up and says: "And can I say, this letter looks pretty ordinary. A good way to take Voldemort the need to intercept letters. Good strategy."  
Shocking the red-haired boy and yet then Sirius sighs and says: "And that is exactly why I stopped writing you after that first letter." Shocking the eldest of the red-haired lads, yet apparently confusing Harry as he asks: "What are you talking about? You kept writing me the same crap. Different words, but still constant copies."

The two look at each other in shocked confusion, yet then the elder red-haired lad steps forward and says: "Harry, you – you shouldn't be mad at Sirius for that one. It's on me." Confusing the two before his mother snaps: "Bill, what are you talking about?" And he says: "You know what I mean, mum. Because this is on you as well."  
"Now I know you're talking nonsense. What on earth is on me?" The woman shrieks and her son says: "You told me that Sirius was being, and I quote, _an unfit guardian and not looking out for Harry's best interest_. That is why you told me to write Harry letters – in Sirius' handwriting. And you insisted they be like Ron's letters."  
The two people wronged here look shocked and then James growls: "Weasley, care to explain who in the world of magic gave you the right to interfere with a bond between a godson and his, by his parents _chosen_ , godfather?" And yet the woman looks shocked that she is the one being questioned like this.

Harry turns to Sirius and asks: "You – you stopped writing? Why?" Yet while Sirius opens his mouth, does the woman shriek: "Because he's lazy! Lazy, unfit, uncaring!" But then she gets stopped and my eyes widen as Lily grabs Sirius' wand, waves it and actually causes for a mirror to appear in front of the shrieking woman.  
"There, at least now you're looking at the right person saying that." Lily snaps angrily before she turns to Sirius and asks: "Why did you stop, Sirius? I've known you long enough to know you don't break bonds with your friends like that without good reason, so what's it this time?" And while the woman splutters, Sirius sighs and says:  
"I spent twelve years in Azkaban. And over the years, I learned to push practically my entire memory to the back of my mind, to use the Occlumency walls that Aunty Dorea taught me to hide my memory and protect it from the Dementors. And I did that so well that, after escaping, I was still unable to actually get most of them back.  
They came back in jumps, at sporadic times and – and most of them were all based on survival. Because that was what I was focused on for the better part of the last two years. That and revenge, so I had a lot of memories returned to me that showed me in – less pleasant and – more adult like ways. Too adult even for Harry."

And by now Lily seems to have understood it all as she nods and says: "So by the time Harry wrote you about simple, random, teenage stuff, you just didn't have enough memories or topics to write about to keep filling letters. So instead of disappointing Harry, risking his efforts or continuing the copied crap, you just stopped writing."  
At this Sirius nods and then huffs and says: "I did try to write Harry a coded letter where I explained this, but – like with her decision to convince her son into forging my handwriting – Molly disagreed with me and burned the letter. And then treated me like I was a First year and she a Prefect as she told Albus _her_ version.  
And like _soooooo_ many times before that, did no one listen to my side – or even care, thanks Albus, Arthur – so I knew I had two options. Continue actions that I knew would aggravate any hormonal teenager or risk a potential fracture and just leave him in the dark, communication-wise. I felt the latter was the lesser of the two evils.

Though I am sorry that I made that decision, Harry, but know I tried to have Tonks, Kingsley and even that filthy traitor to take new coded letters with my personal explanation with them on _guard duty_ , but they all refused." At this the woman that I guess is named Tonks says: "And looking back, I really regret that."  
Yet at this Harry frowns at her and asks: "What, not aiding in the bond between a godfather and his godson – or the spying?" Shocking the woman, yet then Harry turns to the Weasley woman and says: "No matter what you may think, Sirius is my guardian. Therefore, if he didn't accept that guarding, it's not legal, it's spying."  
"It was to keep you safe!" The woman shrieks, yet this seems to be the wrong thing to say as Harry yells back: "THEN WHAT WAS I SEND TO THE MUGGLES FOR IF IT WASN'T THE SAFEST PLACE YOU ALL KEPT CLAIMING IT TO BE! WHY SEND ME TO A PLACE YOU THOUGHT BOTH SAFE AND YET NOT?"

And it doesn't seem as if the woman has an answer to this, either that or she's too shocked at the fact that someone actually yelled louder than she has done so far. Harry then glares at those that were named his supposed guards and asks: "Well, what do you have to say for yourselves? Any excuse you're willing to try with me?"  
And the guy named Kingsley sighs as he says: "Harry, you got that statement all wrong. It wasn't supposed to keep you safe as in keep the bad people away. It was supposed to keep you safe as in to give you someone to rely on at all times." Yet this makes all of my friends share disbelieving looks and Harry looks no different.  
"I was supposed to be able to rely – on people I didn't even know were there? _Are you being serious here_?" At this the man rubs the back of his neck, but then Hermione shrieks: "You could have expected them to be there!" But Harry growls: "Why? Every other summer started with me basically banned from my homeworld.  
Why should I have expected this summer to be any different?""Because You-Know-Who was back, of course!" The girl shrieks and her voice conveys that she believes to have one over him, but Harry glares at her and snaps back: "I would have taken that into account, if not for _your letters_." Startling the girl.

"Your letters, which were constantly focused on keeping to myself and keeping things secret. Your letters which kept insinuating that you knew how I felt, even though you never bothered writing the question _are you okay? Do you have any nightmares? How are you coping?_ Or anything of the like. Your letters made me believe otherwise.  
Your letters, Hermione, made me feel more alone, more distanced from the wizarding world and more as if no one gave a bloody damn than any article in the Daily Prophet. And yes, I do read the crap they have been writing about me. But here's the difference. I was expecting it of them, because I was used to it – from them.  
Them, not you, not my friends." By now the girl actually looks teary eyed, yet Harry doesn't look much better as he turns his back on the girl, Sirius and his parents instantly moving to stand closer to his form and lying hands of loving comfort on his shoulders, allowing him independence, but proving they are there for him.

"Your letters made me feel as if you cared nothing more for me than anyone else in the Wizarding World. As if secrecy was more important than what we went through. So sorry, if I felt abandoned. Sorry if I thought no one cared anymore. Sorry if I stopped expecting anyone to care enough to look after me.  
Sorry, if I didn't think anyone would try and keep me safe. If I thought they had just dumped and left me to fend for myself – yet – again!" Harry then actually turns to look at Bill and hits the final nail on the coffin: "Your letters may have been fake, but at least you conveyed that Sirius cared for me, that he worried for my state of mind.  
Your letters at least had that kind of content hidden between the constant reminders of secrecy and keeping things to yourself. And you don't even know me as well as my own friends – or so I thought." And with that does he turn back, shadows of pain showing on his face and ignoring how devastated Hermione looks at him.

The girl then starts to stutter and whimpers: "Harry, you – you don't really – think that, do you? I – I mean –." But Harry interrupts her and brokenly asks: "Read your own letters for yourself and tell me then, Hermione. What was I supposed to think?" And the girl looks at the satchel that is visible between the sea of legs.  
"Yeah, I took them with me. I used the anger and pain they made me feel to fuel my need to get to the Cell Games, to keep my fear at bay as I found out what Cell had managed over the weeks." Harry whispers and I feel shocked that he knows her well enough to know she looked down, even though he has his back to her.  
The girl draws her wand and whispers: "Accio my last letter to Harry." And another roll shoots to her, the girl opening it and reading it. And the more she reads it, the more I can tell that she is seeing what her friend saw. She looks up, yet before she can say anything, does Harry mutter: "Exactly." Proving he really knows her.  
The girl keeps quiet and for a moment it feels as if they are the only ones actually here. As if the whole Look-out has turned dark with only two beams of light shining down, one on the girl, one on her friend. And while it feels as if there is a huge gap between them, based on last summer, do I feel as if it mended, if only a little.

* * *

 _ **That's good,  
**_ _ **Okay, so in the end I turned this story a little deeper than Goku actually thinks or feels, but I felt I had to do it this way to end this chapter. A lot of emotions all around have been shared and most of them really weren't all that great. But like I said, I burn things down before I let them be build back up in this story.  
**_ _ **So next chapter, everyone prepares to go back home, but then a discovery is made that causes another conflict and keeps the group on top of the Look-out just a little longer. And in the end of this conflict, the Ministerial worker plays his part again, but is he really just that or is there more to his position in Japan?  
**_ _ **Wait and find out,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	7. Truth To A Personal Cause

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ ** _So, I guess we are ending the year with the second to last chapter that will take place at the Look-out. However, I want to warn you all that this chapter will also involve character death. Though I think that this time, it will be the death of a character that I don't think a lot of you will cry over and rage at me for killing off.  
At least, I hope so,  
_** _ **  
Venquine1990  
Again WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH! WARNING!  
Shout-outs to  
HarukaTsukinoTenoh  
Jostanos  
Dragonman110  
WhiteEagle1985**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 07  
**_ _ **Truth To A Personal Cause**_

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **of August 1995  
**_ _ **The Look-Out, Japan  
**_ _ **Lily's POV**_

"I think perhaps now it will be best if we all head back home." Dumbledore says a few minutes after an uncomfortable silence has started hanging over the whole situation between my son and his friend and I nod as I say: "You're right, Albus. Conflict has arisen and been settled and everyone is getting emotionally tired."  
To which the man smiles and says: "Not to mention, you need to be careful from now on, dear Lily. You are going to become a mother once more in only three months, after all." And while I can still not believe that my time being pregnant has been cut in half, do I still smile warmly and happily lie my hands on top my stomach.

"Hey listen, I have an idea." Goku then suddenly says and we all look at him as he looks at Dende and says: "You guys all go home, Dende and Piccolo go with the Ministerial worker back to the Japanese base and help him heal the Death Eaters and then I'll take Dende to you guys and he can keep Lily healthy while she's pregnant."  
This startles me as I really don't think the Guardian of the Earth should single me out like that, but Dende seems to really agree with the idea and he says: "Great idea, Goku." Yet then Albus steps forward and says: "Though I must ask you to make haste. There will be another one back at London who will require your skills."  
Everyone looks at him and then Mrs. Weasley gasps before she says: "You – Albus, you're right. Severus. He's still back at London. He must be in so much pain right now." But to hear the woman say that name ignites a furious rage within me as I have known something disgustingly horrible about that man for fourteen years.  
"Severus? Surely you don't mean that no-good, selfish, disgusting bit of vermin known as Severus Snape, do you?" I snarl, trying to keep my anger at bay as I feel that enough of that has been shown around here, but then Albus says: "Now Lily, if it weren't for Severus, Harry would not have made it through that faithful night."

"BULL CRAP!" I shout, furious that the man would believe such a disgusting thing and I snarl: "My sacrifice didn't save Harry, James did. He used Samhain to summon his first ancestor, Ignotus Peverell; the First Master of Death and the inventor of Fiendfyre. And that spirit joined with Harry upon James' own death.  
That is what saved my son. That is what made sure he survived. Me being offered a chance to step aside, like so many other women that Death Eaters just saw as playthings they wanted their master to spare for their fun, has nothing to do with it. Because if it had, the war would have ended in 1972, 9 years before it did."

And to my shock and astonishment does even Harry look shocked at hearing this, proving even he believed I was the reason he survived that night. Yet I don't focus on this as I don't like the fact that Albus seems to trust and care for that monster so much. "You might think Snape cares for me, Albus, but you are wrong.  
And the reason for that stands on both my sides and behind me. Snape is much, much too focused on his old rivalry with my husband and the godfather of my child and will not let that rest, even if I were to suddenly chose him over them. He will just have me meet them whenever possible and then boast and brag about it.  
Or can you tell me that he has changed? That he has stopped considering all of Gryffindor the bane of his existence? That he treats all Slytherins as victims, even those that use Dark Magic to hurt others? That he doesn't single out my son, just because he looks so much like James? Can you look me in the eye and tell me that, Albus?"

And the man keeps quiet, to which I mutter: "I knew it." Yet then Harry suddenly lies his hand on my shoulder, the same way James, Sirius and I did several times and I turn to him. "Mum, go inside and take Vegeta and Trunks with you. Dad, get my – your – our cloak out of my satchel and put it on. Headmaster, get Snape here."  
This shocks me as I don't understand why Harry would want to get that man near him, especially considering the last thing I asked Albus about, but Sirius, who seems as clueless as I feel, takes me by the shoulders and gently leads me into the building. Yet at the entrance I stop him and hiss: "I won't risk my son."  
To which Sirius says: "You shouldn't want to risk your upcoming children. Why do you think Harry wants you out of the way? Away from the man you trust so little?" And I can't believe that he says this before he turns to Vegeta and Trunks, who have actually come to block the entrance and he says: "Don't let her through."  
And while he sends me a look that conveys both his need to see me safe and his guilt at putting me out of the equation at the same time before he passes them, the two of them moving back to block my own path after he passes them. And while I hate this, do I still appreciate the fact that he is keeping me within viewing range.

 _ **Sirius' POV**_

I know Harry would have preferred if his mother was further back into the house, but like he himself, do I know Lily would not have let herself be kept away from her family, not if she considered the situation they were in dangerous or hostile in anyway. And so I just rely on Vegeta and Trunks to keep her safe where she is.  
I move over to where Harry and James are at and while the boy looks a little distraught, do I just shrug at him to prove that there is nothing more I can do. The boy nods and then I notice that James has indeed taken the Invisibility Cloak out of his son's satchel as he looks at me imploringly before he dons it himself.  
And I nod at him, silently answering his request to keep his son safe in his stead before I turn to Albus and say: "Just get this done, Albus. Like Lily said, the kids are getting tired. It's been quite some time and let's not forget, we missed an entire night of sleep just to make sure that your spell would work. We're exhausted, Albus."

The man nods, while Harry looks shocked to hear that we skipped a night of rest, but I smile at him, being used to something like this as Azkaban has made it really hard for me to have a decent night's rest. The man then uses his own version of the Order communication technique and calls on the man that just utterly annoys me.  
However, while Harry just wants to keep his parents safe, do I just know that things will take a turn for the worst if Snape came here with either one of them on sight. If he spots James, he will just challenge my friend to a duel and not by words. But if he were to see Lily, there is no doubt Harry will lose his mother, possibly forever.  
"Snape wants Lily, she was right in that. And I know there is nothing that will keep that man from getting his goal, not if he thinks he has any chance at succession." I think, hating Snape with a burning passion for his selfish desires and the fact that he'd use an age-old feud to defend his actions, even if they hurt an innocent child.

"And if Snape finds out that Lily is pregnant, it won't be just one child who could end up being hurt." I think and then Snape appears. And of course, the first thing he focuses on is Harry and myself, glaring at us in fury. Yet I ignore his anger as well as his plight as he is obviously in a lot of pain thanks to his Mark.  
"A Mark he got through actions that prove that our actions were just teenage bullying. Though Albus will ignore that to the very end, believing Snape's last two months of spying more important than the three years he tortured, murdered and raped innocent people. Wonder how those will respond if they hear that now that they're back."  
And while I wonder if any of Snape's victims have returned as well and how long it will take for them to hear that their killer is now a teacher, do I just keep a hand on Harry's shoulder, the boy constantly glaring at Snape, which indicates that the man has been trying to get a rise out of both of us the entire time I was lost in thought.

I look back and fight back a smirk as Snape is actually held at the tip of Gryffindor's Sword, which Trunks has in his hand once more and while Albus is obviously against this, do I then notice that Tien has taken the boy's place and is keeping Lily hidden in such a way there is no chance for Snape to be able to spot her.  
Then Snape, like Pettigrew, pukes out the dark energy that was once his Mark, yet after Dende makes sure that the wound on the man's arm is acceptably healed, does he pull his hands away and mutter at Piccolo: "That was worse than when Gohan and Krillin convinced me to heal Vegeta for that plan of theirs against Freeza."

Snape glares at the boy, but then Lily makes all of our efforts futile as she loudly says: "I can understand that, Dende." And while I hit myself on the head, does Snape turn to the voice in shock, trying to look past Tien and Vegeta, yet neither of them let this happen. "Just let me tell him one thing, guys. I'll stay here."  
Lily then says and I growl: "You definitely got your daring streak from her, kiddo." And Harry grimaces at this, frowning in clear concern for his mother as Vegeta moves so that Lily and Snape are able to see each other's faces, but the woman keeps being protected by the two warriors standing before her.  
"What are they doing? Holding her hostage? Albus, why –?" Snape tries, but then Albus says: "They are not holding her hostage. The news that Lily wishes to share with you makes those that care for her very protective. They, for reasons I truly do not understand, see you as a threat." Making Snape glare at Harry and me.

"You sure are easily willing to believe that she's back, Professor. Really, just like that?" Harry asks and Snape scoffs as he says: "As stupid as your father, Potter. I've known for years about the legendary Dragon Balls. I was just never allowed to leave the country, unlike some who do so whenever they feel like it."  
Yet at this Harry rolls his eyes and says: "Yeah, and me doing so resulted in you finally being rid of that blasted mark of yours. Your welcome.""Taking glory –." But then the Ministerial worker says: "He may not have meant it in a direct manner, but Mr. Potter is correct. If he hadn't arrived at Japan, you'd still be Marked."  
He then glares at Snape and hisses: "And for the record, I am very well aware that you were one of the Death Eaters Voldemort took with him when he took out the Japanese Magical Ambassador in 1978, Severus Tobias Snape. So if Albus hadn't been the previous Chief Mugwump of the ICW, you'd be in shackles at this point."

"That doesn't even make sense. I know where I am and –.""And the Look-out became official Japanese property in 1850, Severus Snape, so don't think you can use your location to any misguided advantage." This actually shocks Snape and I think: "He really though the Look-out was outside Japanese law district?"  
Yet I don't focus on this and instead ask: "Lily, what did you want to tell Snape that makes you willingly risk yourself like this?" And while the woman stares me down, does she then say: "Just this. Your plan, Severus Tobias Snape, on Halloween night – was doomed to fail and _never_ would have worked, ever."  
This intrigues me and shocks Snape as he asks: "W-Why not?" And while I can barely believe that the man stuttered, does Lily roll her eyes and say: "Because you and I were on opposite sides. So even if Voldemort spared me, I would have had the comforting support of my friends. You know, Albus, Minerva, Horace, Alice, etc."  
This actually makes me smirk, even though I get only too well why Lily omitted me and Lupin, yet Snape snarls: "Not Lupin or that mutt?" To which Lily shrugs and says: "Of course them as well. Though I find it amusing you mention them, Snape. I didn't think you'd want to hear me add them to the list, even if they are obvious entries."

Snape looks really pissed at this and then Lily looks away and says: "However, let's say that your plan _did work._ Let's imagine a scene where Voldemort kills my husband and my son, takes me and dumps me with you. Do you really think I would have stayed there? Do you really think I would have stayed with people that killed my family?  
But, let's say I am too broken down emotionally to fight back, so you get to keep me. Trust me, Snape, you would have killed me or broken me even further before the year was over." Yet by now I am noticing something that really worries me and I think: "She's stalling. She's playing him and she's not even paying attention."  
And this makes me frown in horrible concern as Snape's wand hand is twitching something awful, proving how desperately he wants to reach for it. "Why?" Snape hisses and Lily looks at him and says: "Because on the night I was killed – I was three months pregnant. So if I had lived, my husband's line would have survived alongside me."  
"NO!" Snape snarls, but the next moment my eyes widen as his head actually rolls off his head, his wand hand going limp and the green shimmer that was at the end of his wand dying out as it rolls away from its now dead owner. And yet, it's not Trunks that is holding the sword that did this, it's the Ministerial worker.

"That was a risk you shouldn't have taken, Mrs. Potter. You stretched those facts out for too long and didn't pay attention to the one you were speaking with. You did exactly what your son wanted to protect you from. I really hope you realize that and how lucky you are that I had my own wand at the ready while you spoke."  
Lily nods, now trembling and with her hand at her chest and James drops the cloak as he rushes over to her, Tien stepping aside to let him go through. The Ministerial worker then turns to Albus and says: "You can defend him to heights beyond this Look-out all you want, Dumbledore, _that_ was the light of the Killing Curse.  
Snape, in his rage and with his endless knowledge of both Light and Dark spells, chose the Killing Curse. And that while he knew he had a record that I would act upon if he tried anything, regardless of your previous defense of him. Lily may have played him, but she didn't tell him specifically to try and end her life."

And to my utter relief as I was sure that Albus was going to try and guilt trip the man into thinking he killed a poor, misjudged soul or something, does the man sigh and say: "You are right, Minister. It seems Severus has managed to hide his Darker side from me better than I thought." Yet then I realize what he just said.  
"Wait, Minister? As in the Japanese Minister for – Magic?" I ask in shock and the man smiles at me as he says: "At your service.""But – but then – why did you come for the Cell games?" Harry asks, looking flabbergasted and the man answers: "Let me put it this way. I like to be everything your Minister just isn't."  
And Harry mutters: "More like everything Fudge should aspire to be." Making the man laugh and say: "That too, yes." He then sighs and says: "Though I do admit that I had a personal reason to head for the Games when Voldemort arrived. One of the bodyguards of the Japanese Magical Ambassador that he killed – was my fiancé."

At this most of us cringe and then James says: "Lily's alright, but she's shaken up. Enough is enough, Albus. We dealt with the reason you felt Dende should make haste on his healing of the other Death Eaters. Let's just go home and get some rest." And the man nods before Fawkes flies up from his shoulder flying up high.  
"Everyone, grab hold of each other or grab one of Fawkes' feathers." The old man says and yet Harry turns to the group of people we met today and asks: "Is this – goodbye?" But Goku smiles at him and says: "Don't worry, I got a good hold of your energy level. I can use Instant Transmission to visit you whenever you want."  
At this Harry smiles, yet then he shocks Goku by giving him a warm, firm hug and he says: "Thanks for everything." He then looks up and says: "All of you guys, really." And the whole group smiles back at him as Krillin says: "Hey, thank you for getting rid of Cell." And his friends nod in agreement to that.

"Harry, you coming?" James then asks and Harry waves at his new friends one last time before rushing over, Hedwig landing on his shoulder and he himself gently helping her back into her cage before securing the lock back on. He then grips it tightly, presses his leg against his trunk and takes hold of my shoulder.  
And while I hold onto one of Fawkes' feathers, alongside James, Kingsley, Albus, Arthur and Molly, do we then all experience an incredible, warm and inviting heat that engulfs us and seems to move from one side to the other. And when it vanishes, does it leave behind a familiar, yet very, very gloomy atmosphere.  
Grimmauld Place 12. The Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. The place I'd rather forget ever existed and that I only stay at because it is the safest place for me, even if part of the outside threat has been neutralized now that Pettigrew and Voldemort are dead. The place that pushes memories up that I just don't want to remember ever.

"Hold on a second, you're staying here – and you're still treating Sirius with such disrespect? You can't be serious!" Lily then snarls yet Molly shrieks back: "What on earth are you talking about? How can you even see this place? You're not part of the Fidelius!" Yet Fawkes shrieks at her and Albus hums as he says:  
"Perhaps not, Molly, but because they came here through Fawkes, my familiar, that magically added them to the Fidelius.""And even if this place is under Fidelius, it's still Sirius' house. His rightful property and that making him the owner and host. You don't treat your host like a five year old or a first year caught by a Prefect."  
"What does it matter? He doesn't like being here anyway!" Ron then tries, but at this Harry glares at him and says: "That's no excuse, Ron." Making everyone look at him as he says: "I don't like staying at the Muggles either, but I do follow their rules and respect their position as my hosts as much as I am capable of.  
Sirius may not be a host of his own volition, but that he is opening up a place he'd rather not be at, just because he knows it will keep you and your family safe? That deserves respect, not you talking down on him at every turn and chance you get." And to my disbelief does the group seem shocked that Harry is pointing this out to them.

"Besides, it's not as if any of this even matters. Sirius, come on. We're going home." James then says and these are three words that I had hoped to hear ever since I saw my best friend in all but blood return, yet Molly seems not to be done with forcing her opinion down our throats as she starts to shriek once again.  
"What are you talking about? You can't go home! Your cottage was destroyed when you were killed. It was made into a monument and is still in the same state as that night. And I know your other places are no better! You have nowhere else to go! And besides, you can't show yourselves, you're supposed to be dead!"

Yet none of this seems to bother either Lily or James and the former just crosses her arms and asks: "Are you quite done trying to take on a role you don't have any rights to? You're not my, James or Harry's mother and neither are you the owner of this place. You have no rights to tell us what to do, so just stop bothering."  
This shocks Molly and then James asks: "Besides, Harry. Do you remember the exact wording of your wish? The one that brought us back?" At this Harry nods and James asks: "How did you word the return of all of the war victims?" And Harry answers: "Please bring back all those killed by Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters."  
At this James smirks and says: "Good, you didn't specify species. That means the Dragon probably revived all those that have any form of sentient being. And Potter Manor, which has such a thing as it has been the home of the Potters for 400 years, will definitely fall under that category. So it should be back to normal too."

This shocks the group and makes me feel like an idiot as I didn't even consider this when James mentioned going home. Yet Molly seems adamant to win and snaps: "Even so, you can't take Sirius out. He steps one foot out of this house and he will have the Dementors on his neck. And neither of you have wands!"  
Yet this time Lily actually glares at her and she snaps: "Now that is just low. Trying to use fear to dominate others? How desperate are you?""I'm trying to protect you!" Molly shrieks at her, yet Harry seems just as done with the woman as his mother as he angrily delivers the finishing blow: "We're not your children, so don't."  
And everyone looks at him shocked, yet he seems adamant and says: "Besides, I know you, Mrs. Weasley. You don't consider me one of your own, not really. If you did, you wouldn't let anyone walk all over you and your decisions for me, not Dumbledore over there or anyone else. But you do let that happen, so you don't think me your son.  
Stop lying to yourself and stop bringing my hopes up, just to break and crash them around my ears every time summer starts. You can start trying to earn the right to decide over my life, when you can prove that you can stay consistent with your need to care for me." He then turns his back to the shocked woman and says:

"Until then, you will never be more to me than the mother of my friends. And while that might mean that I will respect you and listen to you if I am your guest, that is currently not the case, so you don't deserve my respect. Not if you can't even respect your own host while here." And with that does he walk out of the hallway.  
"Lily, James, take Sirius and go after Harry. Your home is waiting for you and I believe a warm bed is waiting for your son. I will gather everyone Harry was ever friends with and see what they can tell me about his upbringing. It would seem there are facts about that that I either never learned of or ignored out of my own selfish needs."  
Albus then says, shocking me and proving himself the better man and James and Lily nod at him, both of them showing that they respect and appreciate his words before James motions me with his head to follow him. I nod and quickly draw my wand, releasing Hedwig and shrinking Harry's stuff before I follow my friends.

* * *

 _ **Goodbye, Grimmauld Place.  
**_ _ **Okay, so part of me wanted to go a little further onto the confrontation between the Potters, Molly, Ron and Hermione, but even more than that, did I want to bring in a character who is going to play a HUGE role in making Harry's life better. Someone who will make even Dumbledore hesitate to go up against her.  
**_ _ **Who will it be,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	8. Coming Home

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So, I got to make one thing clear. The pairing I decided to go for in this story is one I had decided for THIS story before I wrote it out in Titles Change Lives. That is kind of the reason that pairing wasn't all that covered in high detail in the other story and why it came so late. But in this one, it will play a significant role.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
Shout-Out To:  
SerenitySelena  
02D34th  
WhiteEagle1985  
Knight5946**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 08  
**_ _ **Coming Home**_

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **of August 1995  
**_ _ **Potter Manor, Portsmouth  
**_ _ **James' POV**_

I didn't let it show when talking about it, but part of me actually felt worried that I would be proven wrong when we arrived. After exiting the front door, did I take Sirius' wand to apply perfect Glamours on all of us and we used the Muggle subway to get to Portsmouth. There we enjoyed a quick lunch before heading over.  
And while I had gripped Lily's hand in utter fear and concern, does a huge wave of relief wash over me as, getting closer and closer to the south-west corner of the town, I see a familiar, gorgeous, Victorian-styled building with towers, turrets and flat roofs that serve as balconies and platforms to watch the night sky from.  
The sight of my home, the building Voldemort only managed to destroy a year after killing my mother in 1978, is like coming out of a snowstorm and entering a warm bubble bath with vases filled with your favorite flowers stationed around it. Like a soothing balm that heals not any burn or other wounds, but scars on the inside.

"I don't think I will ever forgive that monster for destroying this just because you decided to marry me." Lilly mutters and I whisper back: "I won't either, but he's paying for that right now.""Let's go inside." She mutters back, but then I remember something and grimace as I say: "Not yet, I need to do something first."  
Lily looks at me, yet while I help Sirius, her and Harry through the iron gate, which turns to mist at our touch and allows us passage without opening or closing, do I just keep quiet and walk off the path, heading towards the far right of the building, where I remember doing something very memorable the last time I came here.  
Yet before I can reach the south-eastern corner of the building, does a very familiar voice tear at my heart as it asks: "Are you seriously trying to sneak into your own home, James, again?" And I turn to the entrance, where a gorgeous woman in her late eighties is standing, black strands still visible within her greying hair.

"Mum." I whisper, having been so glad about having my home back that I didn't dare hope she would be here, having been in the belief that she had been revived at the spot where she was killed, which was the center of Diagon Alley. Yet the woman smiles at me and says: "You look great as a grown up man, my sweet boy."  
She then turns to the group and says: "And it looks like you made a great family of your own as well. Good to see you again, Sirius, even if you look worse for wear than the last time you crashed here. And you must be Lily. So nice to finally meet the woman that stole my son's heart at the youngest age. And who is this young man?"

Yet then I notice that Harry seems hesitant and even a little wary and I sigh as I walk over, lie a hand on his shoulder and say: "Mum, this is your grandson, Harry. Harry, meet your grandmother, Dorea Potter. The fiercest woman on the British Isles and the woman who holds the record of defying Voldemort for the longest time."  
This makes Harry look between me and my mother and Sirius smiles as he says: "Evading his capture, attempts on her life and even various attacks that were aimed elsewhere for seven long years. You were a right legend, Auntie.""Thank you, Sirius, that is very sweet. Though you're both forgetting my _other_ reputation."  
At this I laugh and say: "That's right. Harry, your grandmother wasn't known as the fiercest woman ever without reason. You know what Augusta Longbottom is like, right? Well, she derived and created her reputation – out of the legacy left behind by my mum. Trust me, both Voldemort _and_ Dumbledore feared and referred her."  
At this mum smirks and puts her hands in her hips as she says: "I would hope so, I didn't build that reputation since I was your boy's age without reason, you know?" At which Sirius and I laugh and Harry does seem to warm up to the woman a bit at hearing this, yet the fact that he is still hesitant worries me.

I decide to just cut him some slack and say: "Mum, Harry, Lily, Siri and I just came from Japan and Harry went through a _whole_ lot. He fought in a perilous tournament, faced our killer, met incredible people, found out he could and did bring us back, confronted his and our friends and saw a couple of people get executed.  
It's been a long day for him. Is it okay if I bring him up to my old room and give him some time to rest? Albus did say that a warm bed was waiting for him." And instantly the woman rushes over and checks Harry over, her hands softly tapping over his entire body. And to my great concern does this make Harry tense up.  
"He seems alright, but you're right. Get him up there and then tell me more. And don't you dare leave him alone until you're sure he's going to be alright, you hear me young man?" And while I should feel insulted at the fact that I am being called a young man at age 21, do I just smile at her and gently guide Harry inside.

Harry's body does indeed relax instantly upon entering, but I know that's not because of the warmth that our home has always provided us, it's out of shock and awe at seeing the gorgeous interior that is the Potter Manor Main Hall. And while I would love to just show him around and make him feel welcome, do I keep guiding him.  
Up three staircases and down two hallways before going up one more, circular staircase, where we reach the wide, vast space that is the North-East tower, the living space of all Potters and their closest guests and friends. I then head for the second floor of this tower and over to the set of double doors that is in the center of the tower.

"Mum and dad's room is one floor above this, there is a staircase hidden in the left back corner of your room that will lead you there. Your mum and I will be in the room on the other side of the hall and Sirius will probably take the room on the left, that was his room when he stayed here over the summers." I tell my son.  
"You – you had this room ready for me?" Harry asks, but I shake my head and say: "This is the room that always belongs to the youngest Heir of the family. It's a tradition as old as this very Manor. And this place was built in the first five years of the seventeenth century." Yet while Harry opens his mouth, do I say:  
"I'll tell you more later. I may just have a hand on your back, but I can feel your legs trembling just from that. You need rest, young man." At this Harry closes his mouth and sends me a grateful smile. I then let him open the doors and just from his first touch, do I sense the magic of the room adjusting the inner décor.

Yet the décor that is shown to me as my son opens the doors really worries me. Black paint over most of the walls, small windows that are only just large enough for someone of my son's size to sit on, but without proper seating in the windowsill, dark blue, green and purple mixed together over a paper thin carpet that is on the floor.  
Luckily enough does it seem as if the Manor isn't going to completely comply with my son's simplistic, minimal sense of décor as the wardrobe, desk and chair, bed and bedside table are all of top quality, yet they are also all of neutral colors, bringing some brightness into the room, but not enough to stand out like a sore thumb.  
Harry looks shocked and confused and then turns to me, making me sigh and I say: "The rooms belonging to those of Potter blood will magically adept to what the resident feels they should deserve. This is your style, little guy, the style that represents how you currently feel." And Harry looks back at his room and sighs.  
"I guess this room will change when mum has her baby, huh?" He then asks, but I shake my head and say: "Not quite. The only reason you had a nursery in Godric's Hollow was because our own bedroom was too small to house all the things you needed at the time. Our room here won't have that problem, so the baby will stay with us.  
And besides, it's not uncommon for Potter kids to share a room, unless they themselves don't desire that." At this Harry smiles, but then I sternly say: "Now enough stalling with questions. To bed, step to it." And Harry winces before sending me a guilty smile. His trunk then appears at the foot of his bed and I motion him for it.

The boy quickly grabs his night clothes, yet then seems to look at me imploringly. And while I wonder why, do I still turn around and even take off my glasses, just as a sign that I won't be able to see anything he doesn't want me to see. And when I hear him mutter a second _thank you_ , do I turn around to see him dressed for bed.  
I walk over and lie a hand on his shoulder, trying to convey my concern for him and my respect for his need for patience in just the hold on his shoulder and the look in my eyes and Harry smiles at me before I say: "Let me put you to bed, I haven't had that privilege in 14 years." And to my relief does Harry nod excitedly.

The boy crawls into bed, but leaves the cover flipped and I happily grab it and tuck him in, putting the covers around him in a manner that will make sure he will remain warm and comfortable while asleep. "I'm really proud of everything you did today, Harry. You faced more than one hardship and took them all head on."  
I mutter at him and he tears up a little as he says: "Thanks, dad. I – I just hope that – that everyone can come out of those hardships being better at what they want to accomplish." And while he doesn't say it, do I know he is also referring to the friendships he has with Ron and Hermione and how many beatings that took today.  
I nod at him, hoping the same and softly kiss his brow before I whisper: "Just leave the worrying to us for now. You get some rest and you can join us in solving our new problems later, okay? Sleep well, my son." And as I leave the room do I hear my son's breathing evening out, making me happily tap the wall, turning off the lights.

I then head through the Manor and move to where I am quite sure the others are at. I get proven right as I see them upon entering the sun room, a large room that has the walls and ceiling be shaped like a dome that is made of nothing but glass with a charm inside the panels to keep the temperature in the room at a comfortable level.  
Mum and Lily are both in chairs with winged backrests and Sirius has changed into his dog form and has gone to lie against the furthest wall in the back, the sun shining onto his black fur and making it shine with a faint light yet also showing off how matted and full of knots the fur has started to become over the years.  
This further worries me as Sirius has always been someone who took precarious care with his looks, considering them the only part of his legacy as a Black that he was happy with. Yet then I remember everything said about my best friend and I grimace as I think: "No one can take care of their looks while in Azkaban."

And while I had expected to come back to a world where my son was a brilliant young man, together with his fiancé and cared for by her aunt while getting spoiled by his loving godfather, do I still feel ready to do what I can to make that expectation – that dream – become a reality. And so I move over and make myself known.  
Sirius, thanks to his doggy senses, is the first to notice me and looks up, causing for the others to look over and Lily asks: "Is he alright?" To which I answer with the truth: "He will be. He's fast asleep, though." And my beloved wife nods before mum asks: "Care to explain why Harry was so wary around me, James?"  
And I sigh as I say: "Let's just say that everything I thought would happen after my death – just didn't, mum. It went completely different and so, Harry got raised in a Muggle version of how Sirius was raised. Am I right, mate?" At this the dog whines and hides his muzzle in his side, yet then I realize why and I snarl:

"Don't you dare blame yourself, Sirius Orion Black! You are not guilty of anything that happened to either you or our son. You were framed, betrayed and left on your own by people you were supposed to trust in. You did nothing wrong, nothing I'm sure you haven't worked your absolute hardest to make up for."  
Yet Sirius looks at me and in his eyes I can see that he doesn't believe me as his eyes are begging me to forgive him. "You will believe me in time, old friend. And you will forgive yourself. Either that or realize you have no reason to feel that guilt in the first place." I think to myself and I go to sit in the chair that faces him directly.  
Sirius trots over and lies his head in my lap, whining at which I softly start to pet his fur, trying with my actions to prove that he is wrong to blame himself and that I don't have any grudge or hatred in my heart for him. And like this do we keep sitting for a while, neither Lily nor my mum saying anything and just gazing at us.

"Things haven't changed or gotten any better, have they?" Mum then finally asks almost half an hour later and I sigh as I say: "Yes and no, mum. The world is definitely at peace in regards to another upcoming war, but – people seem to have given up on a lot of morals and believing in the rights of others over the years.  
To me, going by what I've seen so far, people seem to have grown used to taking short term risks more and more, just because they have long term plans that they think have good chances at succession." At this the woman nods and I turn to her as I say: "I won't lie, mum, we need you, now more than ever."  
And while I don't say it, does mum know exactly what I mean. I don't just need her as my mother and the Lady of the House. House Potter as a whole needs the Lady Potter-Black; the woman that had the most awe-inducing reputation in all of Magical England, the woman that even Voldemort feared enough he wanted her dead.  
And while I know that a lot of her reputation in her later years came from her bond with my dad and later her need to give me a _perfect youth_ , which turned out to be a little too perfect as it gave me an attitude, can I tell by her looking down to Sirius and then down to the floor, to where Harry's room is, that she is definitely on board.

* * *

 _ **Uh oh, trouble!  
**_ _ **Well, that is to say, trouble for all those that are going to think that they can still walk all over House Potter or its, currently, youngest member all willy-nilly. And of course, next chapter, Dorea is going to find a few "lucky bastards" like that and they will give her a nice chance to prove that she is still who she once was.  
**_ _ **So next chapter: Harry wakes up, gets help getting to his parents and gets told some things that actually happened before his parents were killed. He also catches them up on a few facts in regards to his life, but the big question is what is he willing to share at this point and how are these facts and events linked?  
**_ _ **Let's find out,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	9. Past Meets Present

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So by now we are more or less reaching the point where I stopped being able to imagine how to move on from here. I do have a few ideas and I do have some plans for this story, but they are pretty long term based, so they're not exactly detailed. Because of this, the story may derive from what I had originally imagined.  
**_ _ **Also, in regards to time, I did a bit of guessing, imagining and researching. There is a nine hour time difference between Japan and England with Japan being nine hours ahead of England. Because of that, if the Cell Games were at 10 o'clock Japanese time, it'd be 1 o'clock in England, which correlates with my tale.  
**_ _ **Then again, I had actually imagined a fate other than death for Snape, yet with him dead, I need to find another – ahem – victim. And luckily enough, I actually created my own perfect little scapegoat. That's right, we're not quite done with Lupin, but after this, we probably will be. Sorry to all you Lupin fans out there.  
**_ _ **Still, enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **WARNING: mentions of death, murder and war crimes in this chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 09  
**_ _ **Past Meets Present**_

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **of August 1995  
**_ _ **Potter Manor, Portsmouth  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

Waking up in a warm bed, with thick covers and a pillow that makes you just want to cuddle your head in even further makes me release a sigh of comforted enjoyment that doesn't pass my lips very often. Yet it also temporarily confuses me and makes me look up, yet even with a blurry vision, do I not recognize where I am.  
I sit up and notice that my glasses are on a marble looking side table. I put them on and the room comes into better focus. And the sight of old and dark looking floor and walls as well as the brand new, high-class looking furniture brings everything that happened yesterday or perhaps only hours ago back to perfect clarity.  
"My parents are back, Voldemort and Cell are gone, I managed to win the Cell Games and the Light has been cleansed of traitors and murderers. And – and – and – and I'm – inside – inside the – the home my – my father grew up in. The home he went back to every summer. The home where he – lived with my grandparents."

And then I remember how I responded to meeting my grandmother myself earlier and I groan, crouching my head down between my legs with my hands covering my face as I think: "I met my grandmother, the guardian I never got to meet, and I blew it in the most spectacular ways that only I can accomplish."  
And I groan again, only to gasp in shock as suddenly a pop is heard in the room and I look up, only to ask: "Dobby?" Yet the creature that looks so much like my little old friend from back at Hogwarts shakes his head, causing for his bat-like ears to flap wildly and he says: "No, young master. Me not Dobby, me be Mitsy.  
Me the House Elf for the youngest Heir of House Potter. Me the House Elf in charge of room of youngest Heir. Does young master want Mitsy to tidy up his room?" But I remember what dad told me about the room and say: "No thanks, Mitsy, I think you and I both know why the room looks like this." At which the Elf cringes.

I then notice it doing the same that Dobby often did when he thought he did something wrong and I ask: "Is there something you want to tell me, Mitsy?" Having learned how to talk with House Elves thanks to Dobby. The Elf twists his ears a little more and looks from me to my trunk and back again before he squeals:  
"Young Master can't be angry with Mitsy. Mitsy just wanted to do what he was supposed to do. Mitsy just wanted to make young master feel welcome and at home, so Mitsy wanted to put young master's cloths in his new wardrobe. But Mitsy just – just couldn't let young master walk around in those – those – those –."  
At this I sigh as I put most of my good cloths in the satchel that I am sure Mitsy just completely missed and I ask: "What did you do with the rags, Mitsy?" And the little thing seems to be really relieved that I don't hold any value to those old things as he says: "I burned them, young master. I took them and burned them."

At this I shrug and say: "Heh, then I guess I missed one heck of a bonfire. Oh well, can you get me my satchel? My good cloths are in there.""But young master, after Mitsy took and burned young master's old rags, did he go through young master James' cloths of when he was young master's age and did he adjust their sizes.  
Or, does young master not want to wear his father's old clothes?" This makes me grimace, yet then I think: "I've worn hand-me-downs practically my whole life. Yet still, on the other hand, they were rags that came from someone I couldn't stand. Unlike my dad –." And I smile at him as I say: "No Mitsy, I would love to."

And so a few minutes later and after Mitsy made me feel a little self-conscious by making sure that my new – old – clothes didn't have any wrinkles or creases in them and that they fit me just right, does he lead me up even more staircases, which I didn't expect as I thought I was already near the top of the tower before.  
Yet he leads me up to the most incredible room I have ever seen, one that makes me think: "How on earth is the Great Hall famous for its Enchanted ceiling when it doesn't hold a candle to this?" And I gaze in awe at the room that is shaped like a dome and has windows all over the walls and ceiling, not a single bit of wall in sight.  
"A Potter special." I then hear a slightly old female voice say and I look down, spotting the same elder looking lady from before. Instantly I turn red, feeling horrible for how I responded to her before, but the woman gently walks over and asks: "Greetings Harry dear, are you ready to let me be your grandmother now?"  
And the fact that she's not angry or hurt, but just accepts that I behaved like I did makes my eyes widen and I nod, not really sure what I'm agreeing to, but the look in her eyes makes me feel as if I'd regret it if I said no. Her smile widens a little at this and turns a tad warmer before she motions with her head for me to follow her.

We walk over to where I then notice my parents to be seated, me grimacing a little when I see that Sirius has reverted to his Animagus form and I think: "Is this place really the best for him? Won't it make too many good memories assault him at the same time? Is that why he is in that form even now?" And then I ask:  
"How long was I asleep?" And mum says: "Not as long as I would like. You were only asleep for three hours. Though I guess that means you can join us for lunch. I was hoping you'd join us for dinner, so you could really get your rest, but –." But I shake my head and say: "I was tired emotionally, not physically."  
At this mum nods and I ask: "Do we – eat here?" And grandmother answers: "Not normally, no. Usually we dine in the Informal Dining room a few floors down, the floor above my own. But considering that we should celebrate the fact that we're all back and back together, I think this room better expresses that."  
At this I nod and then grandmother giggles and asks: "You're not one of many words, are you dear?" To which I turn red and mutter: "Not if I feel out of sort or in awe, no." And the woman sobers up, yet still nods with a warm smile on her face before dad asks me a question I'd rather wish he would have left for later, much later.

"So Harry, tell us about your past, will you kiddo?" At which I sigh and mutter: "What do you want to know? I basically gave a perfect summary of my life so far back at the Look-out and over at Sirius' old place." At this my parents grimace, but then mum asks: "Fair enough. Would you like to hear about our last year together?"  
To which I instantly start nodding, hating how no one ever tried telling me anything about this, nothing substantial anyway. "Well, there are a few things we did that should have affected your future, regardless of what happened to Sirius. And I got to admit, I feel really confused as to why these contingency plans didn't work."  
This intrigues me and dad sighs as he asks: "Harry, do you know either Susan Bones or Neville Longbottom?" And at this I fight every fiber in my body to keep my cheeks from turning red as I have grown a bit of a crush on the former over the last year, one I kept secret due to my popular crush on Cho Chang at the time.

"Susan, not that well, though she really is a nice and fair girl that stands up for me whenever possible and actually apologizes to me when her House goes in the wrong, even if she has nothing to do with it. Neville, I know better, but still not on a really friendly level. We're dorm mates, but – we just don't talk all that much."  
At this my parents frown, but they seem accepting of what little I tell them and dad mutters: "I sure wonder why Amelia didn't take you in. That was, after all, our first plan in case the worst happened. For Amelia to take you in and raise you alongside Susan and for Sirius to keep his role of loving, spoiling godfather."  
This makes me look at Sirius, who seems shocked and whose whole form proves that this is yet another thing he forced himself to forget. I then try to imagine him being like that and think: "There is no way I would have managed what I did if he didn't support and care for me the way he did. Like a true guardian."  
And I smile at the dog before I ask: "Is – is there a reason you chose this?" To which dad nods and says: "There is and it's a long story." Yet then portable tables appear before all of us, Sirius getting pushed back by the one on dad's lap before, to all of our amusement, a dog bowl appears before him, filled with freshly cut meat.

We all laugh at this, yet Sirius still digs into the bowl with vigor and while I start my own lunch, do I ask: "So, what's the tale?" And dad answers: "What you need to know first is that Susan was born three days before Halloween – and that she lost her entire family bar her aunt five days later, two days after Halloween night."  
This shocks and horrifies me and I make sure to take a gulp of my glass of water just to keep myself busy as dad continues and says: "Susan and her aunt Amelia came to stay with us right after and we kept them – and ourselves – safe, moving from one safehouse to the next and keeping things as peaceful as possible.  
This lasted for three months before Amelia was offered a safehouse of her own by someone we managed to verify wanted her as safe as we did. But, in those three months, you and Susan grew close, really, really close. You even motivated her into using Accidental Magic when she was only two and a half months old."

This turns my face red, my cheeks burning even more when grandmother mutters: "Well, that's certainly impressive." And dad nods before he says: "Because of that, the incredible bond between you two, the fact you, at times, wouldn't even sleep unless the other was in the room and our fear for your futures, we made a decision."  
"What was that?" I ask, wondering why dad is beating around the bush like this when he saw what that did between mum and Snape only a few hours ago and dad sighs as he says: "We signed you and Susan up – for a betrothal contract. Susan is your fiancé and the next Lady of both the House of Bones as well as the House of Potter."  
This shocks and astounds me and I think: "My reputation is – sooooooo screwed." As I can only imagine how the student body will respond when they hear that their famous hero is going to marry a kind and gentle, but regular and average Badger, instead of the Ravenclaw Seeker that is the most popular girl in school.

"You're not happy with this, are you?" Dad asks and I sigh as I answer: "It's – that's not it. It's – it's just – there are just certain – complications in play." At this dad nods and grandmother asks: "Anything we can help with?" And because I remember what dad told me about her before, do I sigh and ask:  
"Depends, do you think you can make sure the student body doesn't absolutely lynch me for going for anyone other than the most popular girl in school?""What do they have to do with your personal life or your future?" Dad asks confused and I sigh as I say: "Nothing, unless you ask them. Then they'll say they have everything to do with it."  
"They think they can decide your life for you?" Mum asks abhorred and I mutter: "Not directly, though they definitely let it be known if I do something that doesn't fall within their beliefs of – heh, _their hero_." This confuses my parents and I say: "I became famous after dad saved me. The only one ever to survive the Killing Curse."

And with all the venom I have ever felt for the blasted title, do I growl: "Their precious Boy-Who-Lived." And I spat into my empty glass right after, that title leaving a foul taste in my mouth as always, yet then dad says: "That doesn't make sense. Such a title doesn't give them authority over you or your future."  
To which I mutter: "You try telling them that." To which grandmother huffs and says: "Oh trust me, I will do much more than that." And I look at her, part of me hopeful that she might be able to come true to her word and finally make the students realize they need to back off and let me live my life the way I want to live it.  
"It's not going to be easy. I mean, the students turned on me a good three times already and the teachers never did anything. The only thing they ever did was having their presence make sure the students wouldn't go too far while they were around. And, well, currently it's more than just the students hating on me."

Yet this doesn't seem to faze the woman and only seems to intrigue her as she asks: "Oh really, anyone else?" And I shrug as I mutter: "Bar Dumbledore and those supporting the people mum and dad met? Practically everyone in Wizarding England.""How is that even possible?" Mum asks shocked and I sigh as I ask:  
"Remember what I said about Fudge and his harmonious realm of peace? Yeah, that includes Voldemort potentially returning. He did so last June, yet – Fudge would rather slander Dumbledore and me than believe that." This shocks the three and dad looks down at Sirius, who nods before he continues slobbering down his meal.  
"Well then, would you like to come with me, dear?" Grandma confuses me as she pushes her meal away and stands up and I ask: "Ehm, where to?" And the smile she sends my way would have made me shudder if it weren't for the fact that I know that the venomous side of it isn't aimed at me, but others as she says:  
"To the Headquarters of the Daily Prophet. It seems I need to have words with certain people." And the way she says that seems to make dad and Sirius share a look that clearly says: "Oh boy, it's going down." At which I think: "Well, I guess things can't go wrong by just seeing this happen." And so I get up to follow her.

 _ **At Diagon Alley**_

Grandma did take the fact that I am supposedly famous and that she was supposed to be dead into account before we arrived and cast a spell that would hide our features once we arrived in a public setting. Yet she had also tried to take me along on Side-Apparation, only this had almost caused me to go through another attack.  
Grandma had apologized for this, yet I didn't hold it against her as she didn't – and couldn't have – known and so I had just regained my breath and we had moved through the Leaky Cauldron. Yet grandma had actually started a conversation with Tom the Barkeeper and managed to convince him of the truth in the process.  
And while the man had just been doubtful on which side to believe, does it still feel good to have someone on my side with the ability to prove the truth so viciously as grandma had actually made Tom feel bad for disbelieving me, for disgracing her family and their sacrifice so long ago. And this had given me a bit of hope.

We had left and grandma had told me that, because the Cauldron wasn't that busy, the spell wasn't at full power and thus she was able to let others know who she was. However, because the Alley is at nearly full capacity in regards to visitors, do I feel quite sure that I can finally get some anonymity while being in public.  
I then follow grandma into the street and move over to a building that, while it is on the direct right of Flourish and Blotts, I actually never noticed and upon closer inspection, do I actually read a name sign hanging over the front window which takes up almost all of the front of the store and that reads _Daily Prophet Head Office._

At this I feel myself biting my lip, yet then grandma asks: "You coming, dear?" And while I have a strong sense of trepidation, do I follow her inside. We pass through a small entrance hallway and then enter a hallway that is shaped like an L put upside down and that has doors to several offices as well as a few stairs and other hallways.  
And while I can barely believe that there is this much to a paper that seems to only focus on the Ministry, the Minister's desires and Rita Skeeter, does grandma seem to recognize the layout from when she was still alive as she just marches over to one of the staircases going up, me silently following in her shadow.  
We move up three floors, which I didn't even know this office had, and go through three different hallways, two to the left and one to the right, before grandma seems to have reached her destination. And the nameboard on the door makes me more concerned and worried than any other. _Barnabus Cuffe, Editor in Chief.  
_ I gulp, yet grandma seems to notice this and smiles at me as she says: "Don't worry, dear. You're about to see why I was once – and still deserve to be – called the _Dragon Of the Light_." And while this alleviates some of my concerns, does grandma only wait a few seconds after knocking before she marches straight on in.

I walk in after her and make sure to close the door behind me before looking around the office. And this observation makes me both doubt and respect the man sitting behind a simple looking desk, that looks like it better belongs at the home of a college student. The room itself is also quite bare and only has a few working essentials.  
The walls are painted a simple white, the floor is boarded with simple wooden panels, there is only one cabinet for filing old articles and one cabinet meant to keep certain equipment safe. There are a few pictures of the man's family as well as him with important people as well as a hat stand, but else there is nothing in the room.  
And the room itself is actually really small, small enough that I doubt any larger desk or cabinets could have fit inside without making the room look cluttered or make it near impossible for people to move around. "And this is the Editor in Chief. Is grandma talking to him really going to be able to make a difference around here?"

I think to myself as the man asks: "Can I help you?" And grandma asks: "That depends, have you ever heard of the Dragon Balls?" Which concerns me and at which the man stands up and asks: "You know where they are? My myth section has been dying for finding their location for the last thirty years. If you know anything –."  
Yet Grandma says: "They've been used. Just hours ago. To revive anyone and everyone killed by the Killer and his men." The man sags down in his chair and asks: "Are – are you sure?" And grandma impresses me as she retorts: "How else do you explain _my_ return?" And she actually undoes the spell, revealing us both.  
Mr. Cuffe rears back, pushing his seat all the way to the back wall and turns whiter than snow as he whimpers: "The – the – the – the – the –." At which I think: "Wow, even Lockhart's reputation wasn't that effective." Yet grandma seems to spot something in this behavior that I can't and that makes her purse her lips as she says:

"Interesting. So even almost 20 years of me being dead hasn't done a splotch to my reputation. That is both good to know and quite disgusting to find out, when you consider the rest of the _current_ situation. You really disappoint me, Barny. I truly thought better of you. Does my reputation really only matter when I'm actually alive?  
Is my family's reputation really worth that little compared to the reputations of other Houses? When compared to the reputation of – apparently – the Minister himself? Is what my family, my husband and my son, has done for the sake of the last war really that uninteresting that you would forget in favor of slander and dishonest stories?"

And then grandma makes me think: "I will never anger her." As she doesn't walk past the desk, doesn't raise herself up to her full size, doesn't grab her wand or take a threatening pose, but just coldly asks: "Is the sacrifice my son made really so insignificant to the fame of my grandson, who became an orphan that same night?"  
Cuffe sags into his chair, looking broken down by his own sense of guilt and I think: "Dragon of the Light? More like bloody Basilisk." And while I know that it's my grandmother's tongue and not her gaze that are currently murdering the status of the paper in regards to me, do I still feel like this comparison is much, much better.  
Then grandma proves me even more right as she does stare down the man and say: "Voldemort was the one who turned my grandson into an orphan. No child, whether they faced a trauma like this consciously or not, would dare to think or even play with the idea to disgrace that kind of trauma and loss of family.  
So if you have any respect for what my son did when he saved his own son's life, you will stop the presses. I don't expect an apology, an explanation as to why or anything of the like. Just _no more minor-based slandering_. And we both know how I mean that, Barny, so don't try and twist my own words against me.  
You know that doesn't work on me." And while I had expected something like _you know what happened to the last person who tried_ , does it still sound like that even though grandma used a different set of words. "And – and if – if Fudge –." Cuffe then tries and grandma impresses me even more as she says:  
"You have my floo address, don't you?""It – it's been – restored?""It was a sentient location and the wish requested the return of all sentients that were killed by the Killer and his men." Grandma says before she turns to me and says: "Come on, sweetie. We're done here." Yet only then does Cuffe seem to notice my presence.

"Wait! Harry Potter, what –?" Yet the man reels back again, whiter than before as grandma turns to him and says: "You can have your little interview _after_ I have established proper public protection for my grandson. Thinking you can interview him now, when you should have done that in June, proves where your morals lie, Barnabus."  
And apparently the fact that she calls him by his full name is a really heavy punishment to the man who looks guiltier now than he did before. I look from him to grandma and back and then follow her out of the office. And while I had expected to get hogged with the spell no longer in place, do we actually leave the place in piece.  
I do spot grandma pulling her wand out of her small purse and casting some kind of magic when we are in the small entrance hallway and guess correctly that she put the same spell back up again. We then enter the street and while I expected that we'd be going back home, does grandma smile at me and ask:  
"Care for an old-fashioned grandmother-grandson tradition, dear?" At which I shrug as I have no idea such traditions even existed. The woman motions with her head for me to follow her and we head for Florian Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. The shop, unfortunately, doesn't seem too crowded, so I guess the spell won't be at full effects.

This gets proven right as Florian himself apparently recognizes us, yet grandma lies a few galleons on the glass counter and says: "The usual please, Florian, at my old spot if that's still available." And the man nods and while I personally don't like the idea of having to buy my privacy with money, do I follow them anyway.  
Yet the old spot confuses me as it's actually a table that is quite out in the open, yet doesn't seem occupied at the moment. Grandma smiles at this and Florian asks: "The same for you, Harry?" Reminding me that I used to do my History of Magic homework at his store during the summer before my third year.  
I nod at him, while heavily wishing I could go back to those simpler times. I then sit down and ask: "Why is this your usual spot? If you wanted to buy us some privacy –." But grandma looks at me funny and asks: "What do you mean, _buy us privacy_? I just have expensive taste in ice cream that takes a bit more work."

This shocks me as the galleons she laid down were quite the amount and I had been sure this was because of how weak the spell must be at the time. "Ah, and there's our other reason for this spot being so beneficial. Narcissa, darling, how is my favorite cousin from the other side?" Grandma then asks, horrifying me.  
And what's worse, I actually spot the woman, who is married to a man that might be dead right as we speak because of the Dark Mark, along with her son, who I have hated and has aspired to make my life miserable practically since we laid eyes on each other on the first trainride to Hogwarts, walking over and sitting down.  
Yet while I feel ready to throw down verbally with the blonde brat, does he seem to completely ignore my presence. And while I wonder if this is done on purpose or due to some kind of magic that I am unaware of, do I decide to just give grandma another test, especially when I notice that Florian backs off and returns back inside.

"As I live and breathe. It really is you, isn't it Auntie Dorea? How – how are you here?" Narcissa Malfoy then asks and Grandma amazes me as she says: "My reputation has many forms, dearie. Seven to be exact." And while the words seem to completely miss their mark with Malfoy junior, does Mrs. Malfoy gasp, proving she gets them.  
"They're real?""And they have returned balance to the world. I would bark on that, dearie." Grandma then goes on and Mrs. Malfoy asks: "Where is he?""Where only the dead dare to interfere." This makes Mrs. Malfoy grimace before grandma says: "Also, never howl at the moon, dearie. It won't do your ego any good."  
And while I feel a hint of amusement at how Malfoy Junior is actually looking between the two women, the look in his eyes proving he doesn't get a word they're saying, does grandma then ask: "Have you tried any Foe Jong Hai lately, Narcissa dearie? The egg white really reminds me of your hair and its color.  
Though the bami – it represents slithering snakes. Dead ones, of course." By now I have my legs crossed, have one arm wrapped around my form and am biting onto the forefinger of the other just to keep myself from laughter as I am not sure if my invisibility is just in sight or if it will cover my need to laugh hard as well.

Mrs. Malfoy stands up and says: "I guess I will need to plan a trip to a true Japanese restaurant. Thank you for the advice, Auntie. It was most helpful. Come Draco." Yet Malfoy proves that he thinks the whole conversation to have been meaningless as he turns to grandma and actually tries to look intimidating as he says:  
"Tell your waste of a grandson that –.""Draco, was it? You have the subtlety of your father. A real shame, seeing how wonderful your mother is. Perhaps you need to talk to some Unspeakables. They are masters at _cracking codes_." Grandma tells him, actually putting emphasis on the way she speaks the last two words.  
" _Come, Draco_." Mrs. Malfoy then hisses, her complexion having not changed a bit, but the look in her eyes proving she is feeling highly insulted and humiliated and while Malfoy seems shocked at the realization that code language has been the talk of the table the entire time, does he follow his mother as they leave.

"You can speak, you know. This booth is private unless you directly address someone after sitting down." Grandma then tells me and instantly I get why I wasn't seen the entire time. Yet this knowledge is irrelevant as I just burst out laughing and hang myself over the table, slamming on it as I laugh my lunges dry and out of air.  
"Dragon of the Light? Grandma, you are a bloody Basilisk. That was – I have – I can't even – sweet Morgana and Mighty Shen Ron! Where have you been all my life?" I ask, speaking these words in between gasps and gales of laughter and grandma seems to genuinely enjoy seeing me like this as she lovingly smiles at me.  
"Where I couldn't be there for you, dear. But that is no more. A thing of the past." She then tells me and I smile at her, tears blurring my vision and my chest hurting of how much I laughed. And to my utter gratitude does Florian put down a large glass of water, smirking at me and whispering: "I loved it too." As he leaves.

"He saw it happen?" I ask and grandma says: "He was standing behind one of the beams holding up the front of the store. It's a tactic he used to have back during the war. You see, things weren't as black and white as some people might make you think. Even in the last few years, there were several meetings and negotiations.  
Ways that neutral factions or those that believed their families in grave danger tried to exploit to see this – especially the latter – not happen. Heck, there were even negotiations between people like Minerva McGonagall and people like Abraxas Malfoy, who was known as the Killer's Second in Command for the longest time."  
"Even at the end of the Seventies?" I ask shocked and grandma shrugs as she says: "They did still happen before I died, though those were the most obvious reason for Florian to device that form of protecting his clients. And yes, it was usually the ones on the Light that were the first to arrive at these kind of negotiation meetings."

Then grandma lies a hand on top of my own and says: "There is much you have to learn, dear. But you have all the sources you need to learn it available to you now. The only things we ask in return is that you are honest with us, tell us about it when something troubles you and that you tell us of your past at a pace you're comfortable with."  
At this I sigh and reply: "On one condition – and I want this scripted." At this grandma, who seems concerned, nods and I say: "That you leave any kind of payback or righting wrongs or whatever to the authorities. Particularly the Japanese Ministry and the Minister. I have my scarf and I will use it if you need it, but – don't do anything rash."  
And while I don't say it, does grandma seem to get what I mean. _Don't go breaking the law or give people the belief that you did on my behalf._ The woman nods and says: "As long as you let me deal with those that are rash against you." And thanks to what I saw so far, do I grin in excitement and say: " _ **With pleasure**_ **.** "

* * *

 _ **Enjoy it, Harry, enjoy.  
**_ _ **Trust me, I LOVED this chapter. I loved writing Dorea and I loved writing this subtle version of intimidation and relying dangerous codes and hidden messages. Personally, I don't really know what I enjoyed more; the way Dorea worked on Cuffe's sense of guilt or the way she spoke in code to Narcissa.  
**_ _ **Speaking of her, we won't be seeing any Malfoy related action until Hogwarts, maybe not even right away at the first or second chapter into the schoolyear. Yes, Draco will blame Harry for his father's incarceration – I plan to leave Lucius alive for the time being – but he will actually take this experience to heart.  
**_ _ **At least at first,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	10. Subtlety, Not This Time

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So in this chapter, subtlety is going OUT THE WINDOW! I am going to show off more of Dorea's awesomeness, but I am also going to give James and Lily a chance to shine. And yes, this chapter will also show off more of the Ministry's foolishness, courtesy of the biggest fool working there. I don't think I need say more.  
**_ _ **Also, I am aware that Article 13 has been accepted by the European Parliament - or whatever - but I do not care, at least not yet. This whole act is not going to count for us for another two years, so until then I am going to continue posting updates every month. At least until as many of these stories are completed. Though I am hesitant to start new stories because of this as well, sorry.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Let's have fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
Shout-Outs To:  
WhiteEagle1985**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10  
**_ _ **Subtlety? Not This Time**_

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **of August 1995  
**_ _ **Potter Manor, Portsmouth  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

"Grandma is AWESOME!" I say as we take the floo to come back home and I hear mum, dad and Sirius laugh at this as we enter a small side room near the sunroom where I met them little over an hour ago. I rush in and say: "She was so great. She talked in on the Editor in Chief of the Daily Prophet like – wow.  
And then she bought me ice cream and took me to her usual spot, which is actually right in the middle of the public field, but with all these charms on it and she encountered the Malfoys. And the way she talked with Mrs. Malfoy, it was – it was – Great Shen Ron! And then – and _then_ she talked down on Malfoy – _MAL-FOY!"_

By now my whole family is laughing as I am just lounging in the chair I was in earlier, my arms hanging over the arm rests and my shoulders almost level with the seat itself. "So I guess you're ready to give us a chance at making your life your own again, sweetie?" Mum asks and I nod vigorously as I think to myself:  
"If they are any bit as great at this as Grandma, then this is going to be the best summer yet!" And while I don't really have a lot of great summers to compare this to, do I not care as dad asks: "And you're ready to acknowledge that there is a contract betrothing you to Susan Bones and that Neville is your godbrother?"  
At which I languidly answer: "I've grown a crush on Susan over last Christmas, but because of my fame, the student body and their grapevine and the fact that Neville's had a crush on Hannah Abbot, Susan's best friend, for much longer – since somewhere in our Third, if not Second – I just didn't feel as if I should do something."  
At this my family share a look, yet then I sit up a little and ask: "How long do you think it will take for Fudge to come here?" And Grandma shrugs as she says: "I expect him here any minute, really. I wouldn't put it past him to visit the Prophet with new slander every day. Either that or to check whether or not it's still going."

This makes me grimace, yet the woman smiles at me and says: "You don't have to be there if you don't want to be." Yet while I really want to see her at her best again, do I still feel like taking her up on that. And then dad gives me the perfect solution as he says: "And if you do, you can always use our cloak if you want."  
At this I nod and then turn to grandma as I ask: "So, when are we going to announce all of this?" At which the woman shrugs and says: "Whenever we want. We don't really need to rush it, plus there are already a few who know of the Dragon Balls having been used. It really is only a matter of time until it comes out on itself."  
This confuses me until mum says: "You wished back everyone killed in the war, Harry. So it will be only a matter of time until those people come to the Daily Prophet to complain about this slander and then, it's only a matter of the Editor in Chief to put one and one together and put it into an article. We really don't need to do anything."  
"Not to mention, I doubt the Japanese Minister is going to allow Fudge to continue his slander for much longer, especially with all the _evidence_ he has available to him, am I right?" And the fact that I actually have an official high-ranked member of society on my side is something I never saw coming and that I deeply enjoy.

I then turn to dad again and ask: "Do we need to wait for the story to drop to contact Neville? I'd rather contact him first and Susan after. I know, I know, but I want to let him know that I am aware of his crush and that, to me, it doesn't feel right acting up on this contract if he can't also be with the girl he wanted for much longer."  
At this dad turns to mum with a loving smile and he says: "He's even more noble than you were, love." Which makes me feel really warm inside and at which mum nods with a loving smile of her own. Dad then turns to me and says: "And to answer your question, no. We don't have to wait for the story to drop, not if we don't want to.

I doubt Frank will disbelief us or not give us a chance to explain ourselves." Yet at this I cringe as I suddenly remember that they weren't there when I made my wish. "James, Frank's not in charge of the family. He and Alice got attacked only days after you guys did. He's been in St. Mungos for the last fourteen years."  
Sirius tells the man and I go on: "But I used the same wish in which I got you guys back to get them restored too. I just – don't think the restoration was as quick and to the point as it was with bringing you guys back, considering how long they have been suffering." At this the man nods and mum worriedly asks us:  
"What happened to them?" And I answer: "Neville never told any of us, because he saw what happened when you speak of such things from me and my fame, but – I found out through Dumbledore and his Pensive last year. Bellatrix Lestrange and her family put them under the Cruciatus Curse for an extended amount of time."

The woman gasps and puts a hand in front of her mouth in shock at this, yet then I get shocked as suddenly a House Elf appears in front of grandma and says: "Lady Potter Miss, there be a nasty, meanie woman stuck to the border walls, miss." And grandma thanks the female little thing before she hums and says:  
"So someone tried to use their Animagus form to get in here, did they? I wonder who they could be." Yet at this I turn to Sirius, only for grandma to say: "The wards capture Animagus, only if I don't make sure to add them to the ward list. Sirius was added earlier this morning, but he and your father are currently the only ones."

I nod at her and we all leave the sun room as well as the Manor itself. And yet, even before we reach the woman, do I recognize a very familiar feature. A pair of large glasses, that look quite ghastly and are embedded with all kinds of fake gem stones. "I thought that woman had a deal made with Hermione last June."  
I think to myself, yet then I shake my head and feel like an idiot. "Deal or no deal, Skeeter would never let that stop her from a scoop like this." And I quickly make sure to whisper to grandma: "That's Rita Skeeter. She's the Head Journalist for the Daily Prophet, but the only thing she cares for is media. She cares nothing for truth.  
Look out for her Quick Quoting Quill." Yet grandma smirks at me and says: "Oh dear, the wards have probably destroyed that thing already. They don't accept such items as they consider it an item of threat against House Potter." And while I feel amazed at the effectiveness of the wards, do we approach the struggling woman.

"Harry –." She tries, but grandma turns to dad and asks: "Are we invisible or something? Or do people think they can walk all over us, just because our grandson has some title stuck to his name? Honestly, this is Cuffe all over again." And the woman turns to my grandmother in shock, who seems to really enjoy herself as she says:  
"Also, _you're_ the Head Journalist? Cause if you are, you're a bit of a disgrace to the paper, don't you think? Believing that your little form can just sneak in anywhere and not _research_ the places you want to spy on first? Surely you heard about the impenetrable defenses of Potter Manor back during the war, Mss. Skeeter."  
"Of course I did, but –." The woman tries, yet Grandma doesn't give her a chance and says: "But you thought that the wards were down, because that Killer managed to destroy this place so long ago. That's a bit stupid, don't you think? I mean, if the Manor was restored, why wouldn't the same count for its warding system?"

At this I work hard to hold back a snort, only coughing very softly as the look on Skeeter's face proves she didn't think of it like that, yet then she tries to go a different route and says: "I may have made a mistake, but I am still –." But grandma rolls her eyes and says: "An insufferable witch that thinks she can get away with spying.  
Get the picture, Mss. Skeeter. My grandson is wearing a Japanese Warning Scarf. He can get the Japanese Minister, who will already be making a visit to these parts for various important reasons soon enough, to come here and arrest you. And sorry, Mss. Skeeter, but he _does_ have that right – for one very special reason."  
Here grandma smiles at me and says: "Potter Manor might be in Portsmouth, but it gained an independent status of the Wizarding British Law 256 years ago. Therefore it is up to the Lady or Lord of the House to decide which country represents our rights – and I chose the Japanese." Which amazes and impresses me.

I then turn to Skeeter herself and say: "Not to mention, Mss. Skeeter, I thought you made a deal with my best friend about me some time ago. One where you promised not to seek out anymore dirt about me. So care to explain why you thought coming to my _Family Manor_ was a good idea?" And the woman seems unable to answer.  
"My guess, she was in the silly little belief that her deal with you wouldn't count for us. And probably deluded herself with the thought that, like you being a minor, we wouldn't be able to fight back against her or know the law inside out and know how to use it against her. She probably deluded herself with her own ego."

This coming from grandma seems to really piss the woman off and she snarls: "You have no idea who you're dealing with. I can dive into your pasts easily and dig up dirt that will make you hide yourselves in some hovel for the rest of your lives. I can –." But then grandma seems to lose her calm and hisses as she snaps:  
"Listen, you little simpleton. I know who you are and I know what your style of writing is like. The problem for you is that I can use that kind of style against you. I can use all the dirt you dug up about others to rally them against you. I can destroy your credibility without even breaking a sweat. You think you scare me?"  
At this grandma goes to stand almost nose to nose with the woman and snaps: "Fame is fleeting – and trust me, I let plenty of enemies – of both me, James and my beloved Charlus – know that as I build up my reputation. And unlike you, little Miss Skeeter, I build _my_ reputation on my skill and being, not my articles or papers.  
You think you can dig up dirt on me? Please, it will be nothing that hasn't been brought to the light already and that I squashed and made insignificant within a week's time of it becoming public. And I don't think I need to tell you what I did to the journalists who tried that. Tell me, have you ever heard of Eric Trueheart?"

And while this is a completely new side to the woman, one that makes her look completely different from how she treated Barnabas Cuffe and Mrs. Malfoy, does the name indeed seem familiar to Skeeter as she whitens worse than Cuffe did earlier and grandma steps back as she says: "Good, you at least know about that."  
She then snaps her fingers and the wall actually releases Skeeter. "Your presence isn't welcome here, Mss. Skeeter. Make of that what you want, but I'd personally advice you to take it for the message it is. If we want House Potter to be in the paper, we will contact Barny." And with that does grandma turn her back on the woman.  
Mum then takes my shoulder in her arm and turns me around as well. And while I feel slightly wary at leaving the woman here, do I follow them back inside nonetheless. And apparently grandma notices this as, after closing the front doors, she says: "Don't worry, the House Elves heard me as well when I said that."  
And instantly I get what she means. If Skeeter doesn't leave of her own volition, the House Elves will make her leave. This makes me sigh in relief and then the same House Elf who warned Grandma before pops in and says: "Lady Potter Miss. Dinner be ready, miss. Does Mistress want it in the dining room or the sunroom again?"  
At this grandma smiles and says: "In the sunroom for now, Wipsy. We'll go back to informal dining room tomorrow." The House Elf nods and grandma turns to me as she says: "We might as well make this wonderful first day of our family being back together as celebratory and special to the last minute as possible, right dear?"

I nod at her and smile widely, yet then I feel confused about something and ask: "Grandma, I – I don't mean this as hurtful or anything, but – what about Grandpa?" And the woman sighs as she says: "I – I'm not sure he was killed in the war. He went missing, but he went missing in an area where the Killer never went.  
Because of that, I don't think the Dragon considered him part of the wish." At this I cringe, hating that I made her think of something that must be really hurtful just because I was curious, but dad lies a hand on my shoulder and says: "It's okay, Harry. You deserved to know that. You had a good reason to ask her about it."

And I try to turn my grimace into a smile as I look at him before we move over to the tower and the sunroom. Yet before we can reach it, do I hear a familiar noise coming from a room off to the right. "Well, that's just rude. Coming in at around dinner time? That Minister has no respect for families now, does he?"  
Grandma asks annoyed and I grimace as we move over there instead, grandma muttering: "Wipsy, please put our meals under stasis and let Sirius know we'll meet him there shortly." And only then do I realize that Sirius didn't follow us when we left to check up on the border wall and who had been captured there.  
This makes me sigh in relief as I really didn't think about what could happen if someone like Skeeter saw the man and we enter the room, which turns out to be an office. Yet I make sure to have mum, dad and grandma in front of me as I can already imagine what the portly man with the bowler hat will do if he sees me first.

Yet it seems as if that doesn't matter as the man has the same ego as Skeeter – though personally I consider his greater than hers – as he instantly snarls at grandma: "You can drop this stupid disguise now. You're not –." But grandma proves that she's not going to be intimidated nor that she is very impressed with him.  
She snaps her fingers and to my amazement does the entire office change its interior, the walls turning a different color, the chair the man is standing in front of turning to ash and the carpet turning soaked and muddy before another snap of grandma's fingers changes everything back to normal and she raises an eyebrow at him as she says:  
"We both know only the Lord or Lady of the House can adjust an Ancient Family Home like that, don't we? Good. Also, next time, remember that you are _not_ at the Ministry. We respect you as our host there, you show us respect as your host while here. Attacking your hosts isn't done, Minister. It simply just isn't done."

Yet then I get shocked as a familiar, pompous voice snarls: "You can't talk to the Minister like that!" And I look over dad's shoulder, my eyes widening when I indeed see the horn-rimmed glasses and red hair of Percy Weasley, the elder brother of my best friend, glaring at grandma, who only turns her look on him and raises an eyebrow at him.  
"Really? You think I don't have the right to admonish the Minister of his disrespectful behavior in my own home? You really believe I will let him walk over me in front of my family? That I will pick his title over my role as Lady of the House? You're really that delusional, are you little boy?" And she shakes her head at the end of this.

"I AM THE MINISTER'S ASSISTANT!" Percy shouts, but grandma shrugs and says: "And you just proved that you put more importance behind a title than a reputation. Also, how long have you been his assistant anyway?""For three weeks now." Percy says, no longer sounding furious, but sounding pompous instead.  
"Then you have a guardian angel somewhere in that Ministry. Cause if you treat Heads of other Departments the way you just did me, you would have been hazed horrendously and probably ended up in St. Mungoes. And no, kid, no one there puts as much importance behind titles like you just did, not anyone I know, at least."  
"Yeah well, you've been dead for years, haven't you?" Percy snaps, yet at this dad asks: "Is Amelia still Head of the DMLE?" And the look on Percy's face proves enough before dad turns to Fudge and asks: "And is she still the last person who got switched in Head function?" And the man shows the same face as his assistant.

"Don't make any claims you can't back up, kid. It won't do your reputation any good. Though you also really proved your short-sightedness just now, cause it doesn't seem as if you know about _my_ reputation now, do you?" Grandma then asks and Fudge cringes as Percy snarls: "No, I don't! So what? What does that matter?"  
At this all three of my family members roll their eyes as grandma turns to Fudge and asks: "I can only assume that Barny opened the Floo for you, but refused to come with you, right? Seems he has more smarts than this kid here. Going into a situation without learning all the facts first? A real rookie mistake there, don't you think?"

"Who are you anyway? How dare you talk to me like that? What is this reputation of yours worth? I am –." Percy snarls at her, but grandma asks: "Ever heard of the Dragon of the Light?" And instantly Percy shut up, turns white and steps back in fear, his hands shaking to prove that he has indeed heard of this name and title.  
"You – you – you – you're not!" He whimpers, but dad steps forward and says: "She is. And she's also the one person Voldemort wanted dead since he started his rise to power in 1970, but didn't manage to kill until 1978, when she was out of sorts over her concerns of whether or not my father had been killed."

He then turns to Fudge and asks: "And now that we are on that topic. Care to explain, Minister Cornelius Oswald Fudge, what in the name of the Ministry for Magic and the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter makes you think you can slander a minor who is also the future of my family and House?  
Or what my son ever did – that wasn't written by some grapevine writer, that is – to make you think he has so much disrespect for my wife and me he would lie about our killer? Or has fame and your title gone to your head so much you forgot that Voldemort turned my son into an orphan when your lot decided to make him famous?"  
"And how can you even forget that in the first place?" Mum then asks and while I worry for her considering her state of health, do I just let her go on as she asks: " _Boy-Who-Lived_? Isn't that just synonymous with orphan? So how could anyone who loves that title ever forget that we died the night that name was born?"  
And then grandma finishes it all as she crosses her arms and asks: "Unless of course the Wizarding World thinks they can focus on the positive so much, they have the right to ignore traumas like that. Is that what's been happening this past decade, Minister? Did you really think an orphan would ignore such a thing for a title like that?"

By now Percy's entire face is beat red, though I'm not sure if it's out of embarrassment or rage, yet Fudge seems to have more moral fiber than my old friend as he looks really hesitant and I can even spot guilt and regret in his eyes. "That is why there will be no more slander of my grandson, Minister, or my House."  
Grandma then says, but then Percy shouts: "HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN YOUR STUPID WIMP OF A GRANDSON! YOU SERIOUSLY THINK YOU CAN TELL THE MINISTER WHAT TO DO? HE'S THE MINISTER! HE MAKES THE RULES! HE GOVERNS THIS REALM!  
YOU DARE TO DEFY HIM! YOU WILL BE ARRESTED FOR THIS! FOR TREASON! I WILL SEE YOU –!" But then the boy stops as he notices the rage shown on the faces of my family. "Minister, you might want to teach your little assistant how things run in Ancient Houses. Because I know he descends from one.  
And based on his threat to see me arrested when all I was doing was defend my family's honor can make me challenge him to a duel here and now. And we both know the outcome of that duel, don't we?" Grandma snaps, glaring at the boy with a rage in her eyes that makes me think: "She really is just like a dragon."

"Weasley, she – she's in the right." Fudge mumbles to which Percy looks at him shocked and dad snaps: "A title like Minister does not exceed a Lord or Family's rights, especially not in their own home. Do not assume such stupid notions, Weasley, it will only make things worse for you, especially in the long run."  
At this Percy turns to the Minister, but Fudge shakes his head and asks: "Lady Potter, do you have any idea on how you got back to this realm?" And grandma wants to answer, but then something happens that I didn't want as Percy suddenly spots me. He glares at me and snaps: "Proud of yourself, are you Potter? Thinking you can –."  
Yet then he whimpers as suddenly mum is right in front of him, her entire form showing how furious she is and she hisses at him: "Listen up, you little no-good punk. I was willing to stand between a megalomaniac and my son, so if you think you are any scarier than him or that I will cower before you, you are sadly mistaken.  
You will leave my son out of this, you will not insult him in his own home and you will show him the respect he deserves, considering this is his home and not yours. So drop your bloody ego, put a stop to that stupid swelled up head of yours, end your little illusion that you are above us, which you're not and _know – your – place_."

And while I have no doubt that Mrs. Weasley would try to skin her alive for it, does mum actually spit on the boy's glasses before she says: "And for the record, I was wandless against that monster and I am wandless now. But I _am_ a Muggleborn witch, so trust me when I say, I don't _need_ a wand to make your little sorry excuse for a life miserable."  
And while I was expecting Percy to again use his title as a defense, does he seem too petrified with shock and fright over my mum's actions as the woman turns her back on him and says: "No one insults or threatens my son, not in my presence." And dad smirks at her as she comes to stand in front of me once again.  
And while this makes me feel as if I am back in my infantile form, which makes me remember that I had been standing up in between a set of bars – my crib, I assume – and that there was some kind of horrible presence that made me want to cry standing behind something warm and familiar, do I shake off this feeling and regain my focus.

"Minister, return to the Ministry. Your assistant is not welcome here and you need to look up his Guardian Angel. Because I know that people like Amelia Bones and Bartemius Crouch would have _never_ let a noob like this treat them the way he just did us. Also yes, I will meet with you soon to give a full explanation behind all this.  
Until then, leave me, my home and my family alone. You have already done enough damage to what was once a great and powerful name and I have enough on my plate to fix that to bother with the likes of him. You, I still slightly respect, because I can tell you have a conscience and you have already realized your mistakes.  
Now do your job and make sure he knows how to do his. And now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have dinner with my family. Minister, little brat." And with that does grandma turn her back on Fudge and Percy, the same way she did on Skeeter before. And before she helps me turn around too, do I spot Fudge take Percy away.  
"You sure were a lot more direct and vocal this time, grandma." I say as we leave the office and grandma answers: "Some situations require subtlety and some require direct action. I'll teach you the differences and how to spot them, dear." Making me smile at her as we move back into the sunroom, Sirius waiting for us.

* * *

 _ **Well said, Dorea.  
**_ _ **So yeah, Percy really tried to overstep his bounds and has one hell of an ego. And while Fudge will have his moment of clarity, do we all know what'll happen when he gets back to his office. After all, we all know that Percy isn't the only one there with crazy ideas of grandeur and who believes himself above all others.  
**_ _ **However, next chapter won't focus on them. Next chapter will focus on more positive opportunities for Harry's future. We are going to reunite some old friends as well as get our actually favorite Minister back in the game. Yeah, that guy sure isn't going to wait for the grass to grow, not with the information he has on hand.  
**_ _ **This will be fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	11. Neville And Susan

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I am going to enjoy this chapter. It is going to expand further on bonds between Harry and two other characters, one of who I think didn't get the right kind of treatment until it was almost too late, aka Neville and him coming out of his shell in OotP, and another who, especially for her aunt's profession, I feel should have started playing a much bigger role starting PoA.  
**_ _ **Let's have fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
Shout-Out To:  
Perla Moon  
Jostanos  
Kydomos  
WhiteEagel1985**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11  
**_ _ **Neville and Susan**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **of August 1995  
**_ _ **Potter Manor, Portsmouth  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

"Good morning, Harry. Slept well, I hope?" Grandma asks me as Mitsy guides me into the informal dining room for breakfast and just the sight of her, my parents and Sirius makes a new large grin grow on my face as I nod, take my seat and say: "Yeah. I had some trouble falling asleep as I kept mentally gushing over how brilliant you were yesterday, grandma, but I slept like I log after."  
At this dad and Sirius share a snicker and while I find myself still feeling wonderful and in awe over the fact that I am looking at a living version of the man I heard so much about these past few years, does Mitsy then snap her fingers and cause for a huge assortment of different kinds of foods and drinks to appear on the dinner table.  
"Wow, no wonder Purebloods like Malfoy don't look up in awe from the food magically appearing on the tables in the Great Hall." I think to myself, holding back on wanting to snicker as I remember how the elderly woman sitting at the head of the table talked down on the boy who has been my rival since I set my first foot back in the Magical World. Instead I just focus on filling up my plate.

"Harry, there is one thing we feel we need to talk to you about. We _**need**_ to bring Neville here today." Sirius then says just as I swallow down on a bite of a very tasty bit of toast and I tilt my head at him, trying not to let him notice how I would rather just stay with him and family for the rest of summer. Dad takes over from his best friend and explains to me:  
"Like you said, Harry. Frank and Alice were healed with the same wish that brought us back and while their healing might have taken some time, do none of us believe it will take more than 24 hours. And it definitely won't take that much time to inform Augusta. And seeing how the Potters and Longbottoms have enjoyed an Alliance for 400 years, it's only right for us to explain this."  
This shocks me, especially the knowledge that there is apparently some kind of alliance between my family and that of someone who I have shared nothing more than a dorm, several classes and a few small interactions with over the last four years. "Ehm, just a question. Say our families don't see each other for several years. Does it then fall to us to make the first contact or them?" I can't help but ask as this really doesn't make any sense to me.  
My father shrugs and says: "Doesn't really matter, though in the case of what your life was like before the wish, it definitely would have befallen Augusta. She is the eldest of the Alliance, so she should have taken at least some interest in your life and future. Has she?" I roll my eyes at this and say: "Nope, never saw her other than from afar. And I'm sure she saw me a few of those times and never took the effort to approach. She probably thought my fame overrode her state as the eldest."

"A mistake I will make sure to bring up with her. But our point still stands, child. The Longbottoms deserve an answer as to why two of its members suddenly get healed from something no one thought they would ever recover from." Grandma tells me and while I have been trying to hide it the whole time, do I sigh and mutter: "Yeah, I guess so." My family looks at me in odd confusion, but Sirius smiles and says:  
"I know where this comes from. James, Lily, please understand. Harry hardly has any happy memories in his life bar perhaps a few per year since coming to Hogwarts. His time growing up, according to what I've been told so far, was anything but happy. And we, the adults that knew you guys, always praised you into the high heavens and beyond when talking about you. Harry grew up believing life with you guys is like utopia and now that he has it, he's hesitant to share."

By now I am looking away from the others, feeling incredibly self-conscious about Sirius explaining my feelings so well, but also feeling proud and stubborn and like I have a right to feel like that, which makes me grimace at the floor in stubbornness. Yet then suddenly I feel a soft hand on my shoulder and look up into the loving eyes of my mother, eyes that are so much like mine.  
"Harry, my sweet brave young boy, think about it this way. When you were born, you hardly ever wanted to play with anyone else and trust me, we did try to have you have as many play dates with other families as possible until we had to go down under. The only thing that can happen from bringing Neville, and maybe later Susan, into the fold is bringing the utopia of the past into the present. Would you like that?"  
And while part of me wonders if that is even possible with people I hardly knew, do I ask: "And if it doesn't work, we get to keep the Manor to ourselves, right?" To which dad laughs and says: "Kiddo, we're just inviting them over for a visit, not asking them to stay all summer." Making me turn even red and grin in embarrassed enjoyment over hearing the man laugh so hard, not even caring for it or feeling like the man is laughing at me.

"So, lunch?" Grandma asks and I nod and say: "Yeah, and maybe have Susan over for dinner. Though, only if I can get to talk with Neville about him and Hannah first. I'm sticking to my beliefs on that one.""Which makes you just as noble as your grandfather. Charlus wouldn't even think of asking me out to Hogsmeade before he knew if I liked him and asked my father for permission. That last one – didn't start out too well, but – here I am."  
I smile at the older woman at this, grateful for her words even if I can clearly see that her talking about grandpa, who might or might not have been wished back as well, is really hurting her and I mutter: "I wouldn't want you anywhere else, grandma." Making the woman give me a smile that, in my eyes, is worth more than all the gold in Gringotts before we all return to our plates.

 _ **Meanwhile  
**_ _ **In Japan  
**_ _ **OC POV**_

I've been scurrying through this damned forest for some time now, remembering that I was actually running through it before, but for some reason feeling like that happened a long time ago. Suddenly I hear someone approaching and I instantly draw my wand, not even caring to find out if this person is Muggle or magical. And the person that appears is tall, has long spiky black hair and black eyes and wears orange cloths that are complemented by a blue undershirt and belt.  
"Hey, you look just like James and Harry. Are you related?" The man asks, me feeling slightly startled by his bluntness upon seeing me, yet I keep my frown and my wand aimed at him as I snarl: "That depends. Who are you?""Oh sorry, my name's Goku. I live here nearby with my wife, Chi-Chi, and my son Gohan. I sensed your presence so I went to check you out. Are you okay? You know that you're bleeding pretty badly, right?"  
This actually startles me and suddenly I realize it. This entire time that I have been stumbling through this forest, ever since I woke up from whatever knocked me out, a steady trickle of something warm has been running down the side of my head and down my neck. But because my surroundings confounded me so much and I felt I needed answers did I ignore it, until now. I groan, sag through my knees and feel darkness engulf me once again.  
And the last of my coherent thoughts is: "He's coming to help me. Death Eaters wouldn't do that." And just before I lose consciousness entirely, do I willingly drop my wand, hearing it actually crunch under me as I fall onto it, yet also feeling the man's strong hands grab a hold of my head and shoulders before they too can hit the ground.

 _ **A little while later  
**_ _ **Back in England  
**_ _ **Dorea's POV**_

Harry actually needed James' help to make sure he could be seen dressed in the right sense for the first meeting between Ancient Houses in many years. And while I do agree with Sirius that he had a lot working against him in this sense – Azkaban, Pettigrew, his continued state as a criminal and the Tournament – do I not believe that the same can count for either Albus or Minerva and I silently promise to myself to speak with them about this soon.  
By now I am waiting by the Family Floo Grate for Augusta, Frank, Alice and Neville to arrive. Harry had been the one to write the invitation letter, promising a full explanation if they would come over, and we used the Family House Elf named Dwebbles to deliver it. Harry had asked why we wouldn't use his owl, Hedwig, but agreed that the House Elf was faster. We also made sure to add a picture of Harry standing in front of the manor to prove this was all real.

Then the Floo grate lights up and Augusta is the first to step through. And already I feel greatly annoyed as the slightly younger woman pulls her wand instantly pulls her wand upon stepping out, even as the manor's magic cleans out her cloths, something I can tell the woman notices. Yet instantly the manor's magic steps in before the woman can even open her mouth to either cast a spell or threaten me and her wand gets pulled from her hand and stuck to the wall.  
The woman looks shocked at this and yet I just glare at her and angrily snap: "Tell me, Augusta Adeline Longbottom née Rosier, what exactly about my grandson's letter, which I made sure met all of the Ancient House requirements, thank you, made you think that any of this is a trap? Are you that paranoid, more so than dear Alastor, that you see enemies in your own Alliance? Is that, perhaps, the reason you have failed in your duties as the eldest?"

The woman gapes at me, even as the Floo grate lights up behind him again and Frank steps out, the man only needing on glance between us before he groans and says: "Mother, you promised to enter this meeting civilly. What happened?" And to my actual shock, does the woman turn to her son and snap: "Stay out of this, Frank. I told you to stay home until I –." But to this, to my pride, does the Lord of the Longbottom line say: "And as Lord of the Family, I overrode that."  
The woman actually glares at her son and I think: "Has she been raising Neville the same way all this time?" And instantly I feel for the younger man, who actually is the next to arrive just as my own grandson walks down the staircase that leads to the tower where our rooms Harry and Neville share a smile with each other, even as Harry's eyes widen slightly at seeing the manor's magic in action, cleaning up his friend's robes.

Silence reigns through the room for some time as we wait for Alice to come through, the woman instantly picking up on the tense situation and looking at how Neville, regardless of the way that his grandmother is glaring at him, has joined Harry's side at the foot of the stairs, before she turns back to me and asks: "So, what did you do, exactly Dorea?"  
And while I smile at the younger woman, having always loved her directness when she and Frank came to the parties that Charlus always loved to throw just to keep the spirit up during the war or when the two of them came to visit James over summer, do I gently answer: "The same way I am here again, Alice dear. My grandson over here travelled to Japan and managed to find the seven Dragon Balls and conjure Shen Ron. His wish did both."  
"You don't honestly –?" Augusta tries, but just like with Fudge the other night do I not plan to let anyone walk over me in my own home and I glare her silent as I ask: "How else, Augusta, do you explain so many people that are supposed to be dead having been spotted across the country? Or did you, perhaps, stop the usual Pureblood House Elf use to keep an eye on places like Diagon Alley? You seem to have failed in other roles, so this wouldn't surprise me."

"Not that again. Dorea, that boy of yours is –.""Famous, yes. But he is also Muggle raised by my daughter-in-law's sister and it seems that you and Albus share one thing in common. Neither of you feel willing to fix the mistake that is his upraising. Not your fault, Harry dear. Why don't you escort Frank and Alice to James and Lily and then take Neville to your room?"  
My grandson nods, ignoring the way that Augusta snarls: "Now hold on just one minute." He motions for Frank and Alice to follow him and puts a hand on Neville's back to guide him along, which I consider a good thing as the boy's grandmother is glaring at him, as if daring him to disobey her and follow the advice of the hostess. Yet at this I make sure to step up and take a stand between the two, glaring at the beyond arrogant elder woman.  
"I've said it before and I'll say it again. Arrogance seems to have become the norm of this world. Augusta Longbottom, I will tell you this. Because it was never confirmed if my husband died by Death Eater attack or not is it unclear whether or not he was wished back. But your horrible behavior makes me hope he isn't, if only so he doesn't have to bare witness to this travesty.  
You have been invited into the home of a member of your Alliance, an Alliance that has, seven times over in the last 400 years, kept your family from losing everything to war, bankruptcy, arrogant lords and ladies, illnesses that struck young heirs and other crazy stuff. You have _**nothing**_ other than some flimsy articles, written by a _**known**_ gossip writer – and even that's friendly – to base this crazy behavior and lack of mannerism on.

And personally, I can tell you that you can consider yourself lucky. Lucky that –.""EXCUSE ME!" A shout suddenly interrupts my lecture and I instantly recognize the voice of my grandson. Wondering what could have happened, do I feel like sparing a glance at Augusta before I turn around and rush for where I know he and the others must still be; the dining room James chose to meet Alice and Frank in so they could have a heart to heart reunion.  
I rush there, not all caring for the fact that I am already in my late eighties as that means nothing for witches as powerful as myself as my magic keeps my body moving like that of someone 30 years younger than me. The only thing I care about is getting to the room and the minute I do, do I just know that things are about to go from bad to worse as the teenagers are gaping at their parents while I also spot rage growing in Harry's emerald green eyes.

"Do I – want to know what happened here?" I ask, wanting to be there for my family, but not really feeling like bringing up anymore that can bring trouble to this already messed-up meeting and reunion. Harry turns to me and says: "Mum – mum – mum said that – that –." And yet, luckily enough for both the young man who is being held back by his raging anger to really voice his thoughts and myself, does Alice speak for him.  
"Dorea, we knew. We knew that your kids had switched Secret Keepers and that Sirius was innocent. In fact, that was the reason we lowered our own wards. We heard that Sirius had been sent to Azkaban and wanted to vouch for him, get him his well-earned freedom. We also wanted to go find out what had happened to Harry. We just didn't know that Bellatrix Lestrange and her family were waiting for us to do this, so we got ambushed and – well, yeah."  
At this I nod, understanding how this would shock my grandson, but still not understanding his obviously building rage and Frank probably understands this about me and seems to share in my grandson's emotions as he angrily growls: "And here is where things get messed up. We weren't the only ones who knew. My mother _did_ _ **too**_." And instantly, even as I sense the woman coming up behind me, does it all become clear.

I turn to her, feeling my own rage grow within me, but not planning to make her mistakes myself and so I just aim at her to get inside and snarl: "Get inside. _**Now**_ , Augusta. You did wrong by our Alliance and now the Lord of the Potter line will issue your punishment. And you know you did wrong, Augusta. Sirius is Harry's godfather, his _sworn_ godfather. He had no reason to be in Azkaban and you had no right to keep him there. Now get inside. My Lord awaits you."  
And while the woman splutters, does she follow my orders and walk in, at which James turns to his wife, Alice and the kids and says: "Go with mother. This order is up to Frank and I. Harry, no, keep to the protocol." And while the boy does send one look at the aging woman that speaks louder than any words he might have spoken, does he prove that he has both protocol and his father in high regard as he follows Alice, Lily and me out of the room.  
"Do you want a change of plans, dear? Would you rather take Neville to your room and have me take Lily and Alice to Sirius or do you want us to stick together?" I ask my grandson, who hesitates and then asks: "Would it be wrong if I go calm down first? I –." But before he can explain himself, do I smile and nod at him before I say: "Had your father kept me in the room, that would have been against protocol. Go do what you need, love. We'll be in the Sunroom."

And while Harry obviously calms down somewhat over the prospect of going back to that room, which he obviously loves so much, does he nod and we head up different staircases. "Lady Potter, I – I just –." Neville tries as we walk up, but while I make sure to keep my tone firm but caring do I say: "Do not apologize for the wrongs of your elders, Neville. They are hers, not yours." The boy nods, but I can tell that he doesn't entirely believe it.  
"Neville, if you were in Augusta's shoes and knew this, would you have done the same?" Alice then asks him and instantly the boy starts to frantically shake his head, at which his mother smiles at him lovingly as she says: "And that's why it's her fault and not yours. Because she did something you would never do. Just because she's family doesn't mean she's you. Your actions reflect either good or bad upon her, not the other way around, okay?"  
Neville nods at her, smiling in relieved gratitude and then we enter the Sunroom, where Sirius has again taken to his Animagus form and taken to lying against the glass wall of the room, the sun shining down on his fur, which luckily enough looks a lot healthier now. Neville whitens, but Alice just blinks and says: "Wow, he looks better than I thought he would."  
Sirius looks up, proving he hadn't fallen asleep just yet and instantly transforms back and asks: "Where's Harry?" To which I ask: "Did you hear him yell?" But Sirius shakes his head, which I already expected as the entrance hall is a lot closer to the dining room than the Sun room and the man asks: "What happened?" To which Alice rolls her eyes and says: "My mother-in-law proved how little she cares for the Alliance, that's what."

And then suddenly I notice something shooting across the huge dome. I look up and my eyes widen and my mouth starts to gape a bit as I spot my grandson, flying on a broom I have never seen before and going at speeds I never thought brooms could be able to reach. And the way that he flawlessly performs several stunts, even diving down to a few inches above the dome only to pull out of the dive as if he wasn't just about to break through, just astounds me.  
"Dang, he looks really pissed. What on earth did Augusta do?" Sirius asks, apparently able to see my grandson's face even when I cannot thanks to how fast he is flying. Alice steps forward and says: "Sirius, you might not know this and I doubt you will like it, but – my family knew. We knew that James had switched Secret Keepers and that it was Pettigrew that had betrayed him. And when I say family, I mean including my mother-in-law."  
The man gapes at her and then sighs and asks: "And let me guess. You two heard about my incarceration, wanted to fix that and so lowered your wards and got attacked in the process. So, in her grief over your mental state, Augusta began to blame me and kept her mouth shut, leaving me in prison because she believed I deserved it. How close am I?" And Alice grimaces as she says: "If I know her, you're right on the spot."

I then notice that Harry has calmed down and the manor's magic responds to this, opening one of the many windows that make up the dome of the sun room and allowing my grandson to fly through. And as crazy as his flying was when he was angry as gently does the boy actually land, putting the broom down to the side of one of the chairs here. And this sight awes me even more.  
He takes a deep breath, which seems to worry Neville and then asks: "Neville, can I ask you something?" And instantly I feel incredibly proud of the boy as he told me he wouldn't do anything to further the contract between him and Susan until he had Neville's permission. And the fact that he is willing to get this so soon after hearing about another member of the Longbottom line had abandoned and betrayed him really shows the greatness of his character.

Neville nods and Harry sighs as he says: "I – I know. I know about that crush you've had on Hannah for all these years. And just yesterday I found out that there is actually a contract between me and Susan, Hannah's closest friend. And I do admit that I actually have a crush on Susan, but – you came first. You liked Hannah before I started liking Susan. To me, it doesn't feel right acting on this crush of mine, this contract, without giving you the same chance.  
If you want to get together with Hannah, do so. Until then, I – I don't want to act on this contract. Like I said, it doesn't feel right." Yet while this awes Alice and makes me feel incredibly proud of him, does Neville sigh and ask: "Harry, tell me honestly. Are you _**ever**_ going to put yourself above others? I mean, honestly!" And this shocks Harry, but makes me smile at Alice as a statement like this is so like the many similar kind of questions and statements that she made to Lily.  
"Harry, I appreciate it, but if your parents betrothed you to Susan at that early age then I'm sure you belong together. I mean, sure you and Susan hardly hang out back at Hogwarts, but that's neither your fault nor hers. That has to do with the different Houses and their hierarchy. To be honest, that hierarchy is the whole reason I haven't pursued Hannah yet either. Well, that and I know that gran would scare her even more than she sometimes does me."

At this Neville walks forward, over to Harry, and he lies a warm, almost brotherly hand on my grandson's shoulder as he says: "Harry, our families are back. Susan's parents are probably going to agree with the great decision her aunt made for her and I can already tell that mum fully supports my crush on Hannah. We had our hurdles, they are gone, well, sort of, now let's pursue that which we believe can make us happy, what your parents thought would make you happy."  
At this Harry turns to his mother, who has actually been silent since James told her to leave the dining room and the woman gives her son a loving nod before he turns back to Neville. And the next question proves me that even the unexpected betrayal of Augusta towards Sirius hasn't changed the strength of the Alliance. "Would you like to be there when I invite the Bones' to dinner, Neville?" And the Longbottom Heir nods in happy support.

 _ **Later that night  
**_ _ **Susan's POV**_

The last 24 hours have been utterly amazing. I had been invited to a week of girly fun activities, which included visiting several shopping streets outside of Diagon Alley, by Hannah, but at every street did I notice people who, thanks to the history lessons of my aunt, I knew were supposed to be dead. At first I had thought it had been just a mirage or something, but over time I realized something really weird must be going on.  
We had gone through several of the other shopping streets and the most obvious sign of there being people who are supposed to be dead is the fact that a lot of them are actually asking some of the local residents what year it is and looking shocked at hearing it's 1995 before claiming that it was just 1970, 1973, 1976 or even 1981 for them. And after hearing this about a good five times in each shopping street did Hannah and I decide to leave.  
We went back to my own home instead of the hotel room that Hannah's mother had rented out for us to practice living on our own for the summer and the fact that Auntie was already there before me had only increased my sense of something weird going on. "Susan, good you're back. The Ministry's being overrun by people who are claiming to be victims of the last war. They're even able to prove it's them through various means."  
She had told us and I had nodded and said: "We noticed. It's the same in various shopping streets that we visited today. There was even someone at Madam Mallekin who was killed in the Diagon Alley attack back in 1975, someone who was actually planning to run for Minister and was murdered before Harold Minchum took over. Madam Mallekin apparently recognized him because she made the robes he wanted to wear for his campaign run."

And then, an hour later, just before dinner did we get the biggest shock of all as, out of nowhere, Hannah's mom showed up on the front door of our home. Yet it was not her presence that was shocking, it was the presence of the two others. Two people I last saw when I was only a few days old and who I never got to meet outside of my aunt talking about them and the pictures she showed me of them as I was growing up; my actual birth parents, Edgar and Jeanne Bones.  
My aunt had, naturally, been incredibly paranoid and forced Hannah's parents out into the yard before pulling my parents inside and locking the door behind them. She had made sure that they were wandless and then started an entire interrogation of questions that, thanks to me having grown up with her, I just know only they'd be able to answer. And they actually answered every question right, which I noticed thanks to the way auntie reacted to the answers.  
And the fact that, after this, my father used his control over the family manor magic to unlock the door and that, a little while later, my uncles, aunts, cousins and even grandparents also knocked on the door, dad letting them all in and telling my aunt that he ordered the door to only let through members of the family and those close to them proved it beyond anything.

Mum had been _beyond_ ecstatic to see me and actually gushed for some time of how proud she was of me, even though it took me half an hour before I managed to find my voice again and speak up again and the woman only based her gushing on my looks, how I behaved around her and my friend Hannah. Yet the reason it took me so long to get my voice was because I was in two-battle, my heart recognizing the woman for my mother, but my mind trying to fight this.  
And yet after half an hour of being in her presence, a presence that feels so strangely familiar and makes me feel as if I am yet again five years old and being raised by my aunt before her job overtook most of her time yet better, did I finally realize and accept that this woman really is my mother, the mother I lost when I was only a few days old, a few days after I was born. And that realization brought tears to my eyes. Since then life has been crazy, yet wonderful.  
Mum and dad are definitely everything Auntie always told me they were like and they are every bit as happy and proud of how my aunt has been raising me as I always believed they would. And mum actually finds great kin in Hannah as the two are incredibly similar in their love for girly stuff and I even enjoyed a few hours of mum dressing me up in my favorite robes and Hannah gushing over how good I look in each of them, especially my Dress robes from last year.

And then this morning, out of nowhere, my aunt gets a letter from Harry Potter of all people. And while dad is shocked that she is the one getting the letter, does mum explain it. "He must not have been sure if we managed to get back to Susan yet, dear, that's all." Dad had nodded in understanding at this and Auntie had gasped after pulling out a picture that apparently came with the letter.  
Dad had looked at the picture and said: "Hmm, that makes sense. The manor was considered sentient, like our own, so it would make sense that that was restored as well. Wonder how he managed that though." And Auntie told us that the letter said it would all be explained if she and I – and of course my parents now – would meet with Harry at this manor for dinner.  
Auntie had still asked the House Elf that had brought the letter and the picture if it would be okay for my parents to come along as well and the little being had agreed to this. Mum, Hannah and I had spent the rest of the day picking out proper dress robes before we took Hannah home, mum apologizing to Mrs. Abbott for how auntie treated her the other day. Yet the woman had fully understood and told her that she expected no less from the Head of the DMLE.

We are now all ready to leave and while we had expected to have to use the Floo to get there, has the House Elf returned and after a crazy trip that only takes a few seconds yet feels like I just retook Harry's place when he was out-flying the Dragon in the First Task of the Tournament, do I find myself in a dining room that utterly amazes me. This is because the simple ways of ancient textures and a few old portraits and other objects bring an ancient tint to a nicely modern looking home.  
The room is only just large enough to fits a group slightly bigger than the one that is currently inside it – which is my parents, aunt and me, Harry, his actual parents, his grandmother and even Neville and his own parents – yet the details in most of the furniture and the painting on the walls still prove that this is the home of a family that has been in existence for centuries on end. And even Harry himself is dressed to a t to represent his family as the Heir to the Line.  
The two Heirs smile at seeing me, yet I also feel like I spot something fleetingly showing itself in Harry's eyes as he admires my dress robes before the being that is obviously James Potter steps up from his seat at the head of the table and walks over to my father, tears of happiness in his eyes as he says: "Edgar, Amelia, thank you both so much for coming. So glad to see you back to the world of the living, Edgar, you and Jeanne."  
At which my dad smiles at the man and firmly grasps the hand holding his as he puts a brotherly hand on James Potter's shoulder and says: "Great to see you as well, James. And I'm sure Amelia agrees with your statement and reciprocates it, seeing what she told us happened a year later." At which I spot Harry hiding a grimace as my aunt nods in agreement.

"Come, sit. We have a lot to catch up on, especially a decision made by Amelia and I after your unfortunate passing." This intrigues me as I don't remember auntie ever talking about that, yet it seems that she has forgotten as she suddenly gasps, her eyes proving she finally remembers before she starts to mumble: "Oh – Oh Lord Potter, I – I'm so –." But the man shakes his head and says: "A friend of mine told me what happened in the weeks after, Amelia, I don't blame you.  
At least not as much as I blame Albus for thinking his word tops my own or that his role as _Order Leader_ trumps my best friend's role as _sworn_ godfather or Augusta for letting said friend rot in Azkaban when she knew he was innocent and not taking in my son when it was her role as the eldest of the Alliance. But those are my problems, not yours."  
"Wait, _what_?" My dad asks shocked, voicing my own thoughts at hearing all of this and Lord Potter sighs as he says: "Just feel glad that you died before this all went down, Edgar. Trust me, it seems like our deaths, especially the deaths of my wife and me – no offense – also came with the death of the morals of the Wizarding world – or at least their need to exert proper justice. They seem to have grown arrogant and as if they prefer the easy way out over doing the right thing.

Needless to say, I'm sure you can imagine how much this has been annoying my wife, mother and me, seeing how, while I may have taken to the easy way when it came to my studying, none of us ever did that for anything else, especially during the war. And the fact that my loved ones seem most affected by all this certainly doesn't help. Again, I'm sure you can imagine."  
At this I feel like rubbing the back of my head as I actually did that three times in the last four years when it came to the rumors that went around Hogwarts about the Potter Heir, yet Harry doesn't seem to hold this against me as he walks over, takes my hand and actually walks me over to the seat beside that of the one my dad takes, at the other head of the table. And then, after sending me one last, strangely flattering smile, does he take his own seat.  
The others do the same, yet the grandmother of Harry turns to Auntie and asks: "So Amelia, now that you know about Augusta's mistake and the whole thing with Sirius being Harry's sworn godfather, would you mind if he comes in to join us? It would be so unpleasant for him to have to dine by himself, especially seeing as how our return is just as vital to Sirius as it is to Harry." And my aunt nods to which the woman orders a House Elf to get the man.

And seeing him shocks me even more than most of what I have been through these past few days. Gone is the wanted murderer that is still shown in the paper from time to time and which can be found on a few wanted posters that have been left on certain billboards across Diagon Alley and that were only slightly pasted over with other posters. The man himself actually looks as if he has been leading his own family for years if not decades.  
Yet upon closer inspection do I manage to see through it all. The man looks incredibly happy, but there is a shadow that lingers over the grey of his eyes. His robes fit him quite well, but the way they fit him also show that he is still suffering from a slight case of being malnourished. And his skin shows that it is healing from years of not seeing any sun.  
The man walks and I notice that he is actually stumbling every now and then, proving his muscles aren't all that used to a lot of movement and I wonder if he might have been pacing while waiting for the House Elf to let him know he could come in or something. He walks over to my parents and slaps dad on the shoulder and gives mum a hug while she sits as he mutters:  
"I cannot tell you how happy I am to see you both again, Edgar. James, Lily and Dorea is one thing, but you guys feel like the cherry on top of all this, you know?" Dad smiles at this and yet then suddenly, out of nowhere, another person appears. The man appears in the center of the room and is wearing an orange colored kind of uniform with blue undertones. And there is actually a body lying over his shoulder as he appears.

* * *

 _ **Uhm, wait what?  
**_ _ **I know that there was quite some time between Goku finding the mystery person and him returning to England, but I promise that there will be an explanation for that come next chapter. And the next chapter is also going to cover the contract between Harry and Susan as well as how they both feel about it. After this I am going back to focus on Harry and the rest of his summer holiday.  
**_ _ **What can you expect for that summer? The following: him spending time with his parents, Sirius, his grandmother, getting a bit of training from Goku, growing true bonds of friendship and a relationship with Susan and watching his grandmother work her magic on all those that annoy her and bringing the wizarding world back into a society that is willing to fight for justice and not just make a decision and stick with it.  
**_ _ **Ought to be fun, right,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	12. Charlus And Amelia

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I'm going to be honest with all of you; I had almost NO inspiration to write these chapters this month. The first half I worked on editing To Read Into The Universe and I got about 10 to 15 chapters in and after that a story idea that had been bugging me all month kept my attention for almost another week. I wrote 11 chapters in just three days, just to get the whole thing out of my head and even then I just wanted to write on.  
**_ _ **I was actually planning to just write first page previews for all of these stories – bar Harrison and Harry, The Fidelius Kept Secret and The Unspeakable Escape Program which had chapters pre-written – and just promise you guys two chapters for next month alongside posting the 11 chapters of my new story this month. But I decided on the 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **to just see how far I could get with all these stories and go from there.  
**_ _ **Wish me luck,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
Shout-Out To:  
2 Guests  
Yaw613  
Kirsty21  
WhiteEagle1985  
Knight5946  
Jostanos**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12  
**_ _ **Charlus and Amelia**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **of August 1995  
**_ _ **Potter Manor, Portsmouth  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

I'm definitely happy to see Goku as I was kind of hoping to get in contact with the man again and tell him all the wonderful news of what him telling me about the Dragon Balls has made happen, but the fact that he has a body slung over his shoulder frightens and horrifies me. That is, until I take a closer look and realize that the body is still breathing and just looks to be passed out or something. And all of the adults actually recognize the man.  
"CHARLUS!" My grandmother screams, dropping all decorum as she rushes for the man, who I realize with shock has to be my long-lost grandfather of who we weren't sure if he had been killed in the war or not. Goku gently lowers the man down and I instantly notice something; grandpa looks almost just like Sirius did when I first met him in the Shrieking Shack little over a year ago. And looking at Sirius, I can see he spots the same.

"Ah, so you guys do know this guy. That's good, I was hoping such a thing was the case. Found him in woods near my home earlier this morning. He was in a bad state and actually fainted. My wife, Chi-Chi managed to tend to his wounds, but every time he woke up he tried to hurt us. Either Gohan or I had to knock him out every time. And he was really strong, too. Some of his spells made Gohan have to power up in order to protect himself.  
I thought I'd bring him here to see if this environment will make him calm down, you know?" Goku explains to us, while gran runs a worried, loving hand over grandpa's head and body and we all nod as dad says: "Thanks for the help, Goku. To be honest, we weren't sure if he had been wished back or not. Harry only wished back war-victims and it was never confirmed if he died in battle or just from an accident or something.  
We did hear reports from him from time to time, but – then he reached Japan and – suddenly there was nothing. And then Voldemort started calling on his men out in the continent to become active, so trying to even travel to Japan became much too dangerous, not to mention he became such a powerful force himself that all of our focus turned to fighting him shortly after that. We just – we never got the chance to find out."

"Wow, good thing he did then, huh? Though, when was that war of yours again?" Goku asks and Madam Bones answers: "Fourteen years ago. It lasted from 1970 to 1981. Charlus himself was lost to us somewhere between 77 and 78." At which Goku's eyes widen, but then he says: "Well, that does explain it. I've been living near those mountains for most of my life. I'm currently 30 and I was 13 year old back then.  
And well, I had just come back from training for a World Martial Arts Tournament, my first which I lost, and I noticed all of these predators snacking and eating off of these weird black cloths and a raven in a tree using this weird wooden mask for a nest. Though I wonder why I never spotted this guy back then." At this we wince and mum mumbles: "The Death Eater must have hidden his – his body with a – a spell before the predators killed him."  
"Sweet, sweet karma." Grandma whispers, astounding me as I can hardly believe she would say such a thing, but then Sirius leans over and whispers: "She is a Black descendant, remember?" And for some reason does this make me nod in understanding, even while part of me wonders why this would explain anything. The woman sighs and mutters: "He'll be alright. Your wife did an amazing job patching him back up. Ennevarate."

And while the man is on his back, does he slowly stir, proving that either Goku or Gohan really knocked him out hard the last time they had to. His eyes slowly open and even from where I'm sitting, I can tell they are some shade of brown, making me turn to dad, who seems to start beaming upon seeing this himself. Yet mum notices me looking at them and watching her own emerald green eyes meet with mine makes me feel special.  
I turn back and just in time too as Sirius raises his wand and conjures a shield, protecting me from a spell that is shot my way." Charlus, stop! That's your grandson! A Death Eater killed you, but they did so over a decade ago, almost two decades ago! Harry stopped him, Charlus! He stopped him and then used the Dragon Balls to wish us all back. The wish just brought almost everyone back to the point where they were killed, including you."  
Grandma hurries to explain to her husband and the man looks at her in shock. He turns back to us and then spots mum and dad, who are seated on the other side of the table while the man is lying on the floor on my side. "J-J-J-J-James? Is that you, son?" And while I wonder how the man can keep his composure this well, does dad move past the table and over to his parents, giving his father a warm hug as he says:

"Yeah dad, it's me. It's been years and years, but I'm here – and so are you, dad. You're back; we're all back.""All? He got you too, sonny?" Grandpa asks horrified and mum, who comes to stand near the family, making me wonder if I should do the same or not, gently says: "Lord Potter – father, the only ones in this room who survived the war were Sirius, our little boy Harry and Amelia Bones, who are all over there."  
"Wait, why is my grandson still seated there?" Grandpa asks and dad smirks as he says: "Because you just tried to curse him, dad." Making the man wince and mumble an apology before he looks me straight in the eye. And even before he can open his mouth, am I out of my seat and rushing for him. Yet I slow down just before I reach him and just crouch down before letting the man pull me into a warm, loving hug.

 _ **Amelia's POV**_

I may not know who the man in the orange Gi is or how he was able to surpass the famous Potter wards and got in here, but I don't really care either as I see the reunion of the entire Potter family finally take place, something I have long since feared would only happen once young Harry moved onto the next Great Adventure himself. And thinking of the young man makes me turn to look at my own young charge.  
I really don't know what made me forget about the contract I put up between her and Harry as they were almost nigh inseparable when they were just infants and I just don't understand what made me accept Albus' decision to play a vital role in Harry's life when, as the guardian of his Betrothed, I had second-hand rights, second only to Sirius. And thinking of this man makes me remember the other mistake made all those years ago.  
"Barty, you can so consider yourself lucky that you have been killed, as otherwise I would have been all over your ass to find out why you were so lax with not properly investigating a case this vital and important to our newly crowned Boy-Who-Lived." Yet at the same time do I know I can't put all of the blame on the late Lord of the Crouch line as I have been Head of the DMLE for years and I never did any of this either.

I take a deep breath and then just stay seated, patiently waiting for the Potters to have their reunion and loving the fact that our world famous hero now has the one thing back that his fame took from him so long ago; his family. Yet as happy as she is with her husband's return, does Dorea seem determined to also remain a proper host as she gently whispers: "Charlus dear, we have guests. We should retake our seats and entertain them."  
At this Harry turns to the man in orange and ask: "Want to stay for dinner, Goku?" To which the man laughs and says: "Sorry Harry, but no thanks. I don't think you guys made enough to satisfy my appetite." Yet to this my brother Edgar laughs and says: "Then you don't know the legends that are the Potter House Elves, good sir." This intrigues the man and Harry says: "Come on, at least let us thank you for bringing back my grandfather."  
And while the man in question beams at the fact that he has someone to call him that, does Goku shrug and say: "Heh, guess I can't argue with that. Besides, Chi-Chi said she's not expecting me back for at least an hour. I guess she was expecting you guys to want to thank me in some way. Just – don't say I didn't warn you." And with that does he take a seat, strangely enough quite far away from the rest of us. Yet he also pulls various plates closer.

And while I wonder who is going to end up being right in this one, either Edgar or the man named Goku, do Dorea and her family return to their own seats, Harry going back to sit with Susan and Sirius and Dorea taking a new seat on the left of the head where Charlus takes his own seat, James on Dorea's own left and Lily on his right. I myself am sitting with Susan, while Edgar and Jeanne sit on James' side at the table.  
Various meals and forms of food then appear all in front of us, yet even more appears in front of Goku. And to my slight horror does the man just start to gulp it all down, hardly giving himself enough time to bite unless it's something made of meat and actually almost swallowing a couple of plates here and there. "Wow, he really _does_ have an appetite." Susan whispers and Harry and I nod before we decide to ignore him.

"So James, what was this about an decision made between you and Amelia after our passing? And Charlus, apologies, but –." But the slightly older man shakes his head and says: "Like you, Edgar, I haven't been around in too long. I'm as out of the loop as you are, so I am more than okay with just leaving everything to James and – Lily, was it right? Lily Evans?" And this makes me wince and yet Lily just smiles and says:

"That was my maiden name, father. I – I may call you that, right?" And the man smiles back at her as he says: "Of course. You made my son one of the happiest men on the planet and even granted our family another generation. You are as much my daughter as James and Sirius are my sons." This makes the latter of the two smile at the man, who smirks back at him and says: "I will get that hug, sonny. Just you wait." Making Sirius laugh.  
"James?" Edgar asks, but I decide to take the reign. "Allow me, James." I state and James nods before I start my spiel. "Edgar, after you and Jeanne and the others were taken from Susan and me, it was mostly James, Lily and Harry who were there for us. James and Lily opened safe house after safe house for them and us to stay in and Harry kept Susan company and even helped her release small bouts of Accidental magic."

I smile at the two of them and spot a small sign that makes me really happy. Susan and Harry are both smiling back at me while having their hands above the table as is protocol, but Harry's hands are set in such a way it's obvious he wants to reach for Susan's, but doesn't in his need to respect her space. This proves that, even with their years apart, there is still a hint of that bond from long ago between these two and this makes my smile widen.  
"Ah, I see. You betrothed them, didn't you Amy? Yes, I can definitely see the great chemistry between those two. Harry definitely seems to like our Susan quite a bit." Edgar smiles turning from me to the two, but Susan looks at this startled and turns to Harry, who gives her a goofy, guilty smile. At this she asks: "Wait, really? What about Cho?" To which Harry sighs and asks: "What about her?" And instantly Susan seems to get it.  
"She's popular, you're popular, so you're expected to like each other and you don't like it when the students _voice their opinions_ on this part of your life as well, so you fake to go along with their wishes." At this Harry rubs the back of his head and mutters: "Well, the fact that she is pretty – just pretty – and that she plays Seeker for Ravenclaw help as well, but – yeah." And to my pride does Susan accept this without a sense of jealousy.

"Also, there is another reason why I didn't tell you. Ahem, you know Neville, right? Neville Longbottom? Well, he has had this crush on your best friend, Susan, for _years_ and – is something wrong?" Harry asks as he suddenly notices Susan grimacing and she says: "Harry, there's something you need to know; that Neville deserves to know. Yes, Hannah is my best and closest friend, but – there is one side of her that I _**hate**_."  
Instantly the senses within me that made me pursue a career in the DMLE go on high alert as Susan has hardly ever _hated_ anything about the people she's friends with or likes. The girl sighs and says: "Hannah knows that Neville likes her, Harry. But she's also a lesbian herself and has a crush on Padma Patil. She just uses Neville's crush on her to get easy grades in several of her classes, especially Herbology. He does almost all of her essays.

It's just not right, but she won't listen to me. And because Neville is so timid and shy himself and such a – well, sorry, _nobody_ even inside Gryffindor, he just doesn't have anyone who helps him see this or stand up for him. And Hannah is higher than me in the Hufflepuff hierarchy, so I can't, by hierarchy rules, do anything about it either. I want to stop her and it disgusts me every time I see her _make goo-goo eyes_ at Neville to trick him, but –."  
By now Harry has pulled her chair right next to his and pulled her as closely against him as their chairs allow him to, the girl actually near tears to prove how long she has been struggling and being annoyed with all this. And because I was a Badger myself, do I know that the girl is right about the hierarchy. But then Harry offers us both the solution as he says: "Neville has that help now, Susan. I recently found out I'm his godbrother."

* * *

 _ **There you go, Susan,  
**_ _ **And just for those curious, even I DID NOT see that twist of Hannah using Neville's crush on her for her own benefits coming. This whole time while writing this story I had two pairings in mind: HarryxSusan and NevillexHannah. But the latter felt too overdone and cliché and while I won't go for the equally popular NevillexLuna and definitely not for NevillexGinny, do I still plan to hook our favorite toad owner up with someone.  
**_ _ **Next chapter; meetings galore! Not just between Harry, Neville, Susan and Hannah, but also between Harry and Cho – so he can inform her that her beloved boyfriend is back and might be with her sometime soon – and something that I hinted at twice now in the last few chapters; the returned souls STORMING the Ministry. Also, you might be able to expect a newspaper article sometime sooner or later.  
**_ _ **That'll be fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	13. Hannah, Cho And Cedric

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **IMPORTANT UPDATE! This will be the last month where I will be updating all 14 stories at the end of every month. I am just going to do the same thing everyone else does; either fully finish a story and then post the full thing or finish a chapter and then post it once it's written. However, there are stories, like to Read Into The Universe, where I will probably try to finish the whole thing and edit out the mistakes and whatnot and only then post the finished product.  
I'm sorry if this upsets some of you, but I know about myself that I NEED to do this. Over the course of the last few months, I just haven't felt as if I have given these stories the attention they deserve and while I am happy with some stories and how some chapters are written, do I just feel lost and disappointed looking back on others. I'm just starting to feel like thinking: "I could have done better." when looking back at some of the chapters I wrote, so I made this decision. Onto the story.  
**_ _ **I want to give a special shout-out to both Winged Seer Wolf and Jostanos. Winged Seer Wolf gave me a bit of a nice idea on how I can further incorporate DBZ into this story, which I admit is still quite HP-heavy and Jostanos wrote a brilliant "Daily Prophet Article". Please go check it out as I will probably write something similar in either this or next chapter. Big thanks to both of you, you always leave great reviews.  
**_ _ **See yah,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
Shout-Out To:  
Dragons9  
WhiteEagle1985  
Kirsty21**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13  
**_ _ **Hannah, Cho And Cedric**_

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **of August 1995  
**_ _ **Potter Manor, Portsmouth  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

Telling Neville what Susan told me hadn't been easy and my godbrother had been pretty devastated to learn that his first crush was going so unappreciated and that he was being used. His parents hadn't been any happier, but they had been willing to accept my plan. "Let us deal with Hannah while you question and, if they know about it, punish her parents. Susan has been trying to get this to stop this whole time and now she can, please let her."  
Hannah's parents had, in my eyes, been almost too happy and too excited to accept the invitation to meet my parents for brunch, while grandma had opted out and told us she would further help grandpa heal. And to wake up this morning with the knowledge that I don't just have my parents back, but my grandparents as well had been quite crazy and I felt even more overwhelmed when I realized that now a godbrother and fiancé have been added to the mix.  
Still Susan and Neville had been just as understanding as Sirius and my own family and had agreed to only spend one night at our manor, both of them admitting that they wanted to spend the rest of summer with their own returned families. And while I felt a little guilty for not realizing at first that I wasn't the only one who had his family returned to him, did it also make me wonder silently how others were taking this news, if they believed their reincarnated relatives or not.

But I don't care for this right now as I am dressed to a T, but also dressed in all black just like my parents, to show to the arriving Abbotts that our invitation has a serious and important reason. The parents, luckily enough, do indeed notice this upon their entrance yet Hannah proves that she thinks this is just a friendly visit and nothing more as she rushes for the four of us. But she doesn't hug Susan, she almost strangles Neville.  
And while it hurts me, do I spot Neville able to notice how fake her happy tone is as she gushes: "Neville! Susan! You're here too! Oh, this is so great! I've been struggling like _so_ _ **bad**_ on my Herbology essay for next year and now you're here! Oh, you're just a gift send from heaven! You'll help me, won't you?" And while I really want to snap at her, do I remember what dad and grandma taught me the other day.  
And so, with a smile that is almost just as fake as the girl's tone was, do I say: "That's a great idea, Hannah. And it's so nice to finally be able to welcome you into my home. Father, do we have permission to retreat to my room so that Neville and I may gather some books and start on our own homework?" And while the Abbotts winced when I mentioned this being my home, does dad hide a smirk as he says: "You have my permission, Harry."

I nod and guide the three up to my room. Yet I also make sure to be the last to enter the room and instantly upon entering, do I close the door with a little more strength then needed, just to startle the girl. "Alright, we're out of earshot of the adults, so why don't you and I agree to just drop the act here and now, Hannah Abbott? Because your precious friend, my fiancé, told me the truth of how you've been using Neville, who just so happens to be my godbrother."  
The girl whitens at this, but then turns on Susan and shrieks: "You _**snitched**_ on me?" At which Susan snaps back: "I've been trying to get you to stop for years! You wouldn't listen!" And then Hannah astounds Neville and me both as she aims an accusatory finger his way and shrieks: "HE CHEATED ON ME! HE TOOK THAT WEASLEY SLUT TO THE BALL!" But to this Susan shrieks back: "He asked you first and you turned him down!  
You even raised your voice when you did and humiliated him in front of everyone in Hufflepuff who was there that night! And we both know he only went with Ginny as friends and to give her a chance to go to the Ball as it wasn't open to her year." She glares at her friend and snarls: "This is so typical of you, Hannah. You've never had the responsibility to admit to your mistakes, it's always the fault of others. You always try to blame others of stuff when you're the one in the wrong."

"HOW COULD YOU TURN ON ME LIKE THIS!" Hannah almost cries and I decide to intervene as I coldly answer: "Maybe because she's sick of you acting so un-Heiress like. Maybe because she finally has someone who thinks she should have given up on you long ago. Maybe because that someone is the godbrother of the boy whose kindness you've been misusing.""STAY OUT OF THIS, POTTER!" The girl shrieks.  
Yet I glare her down and snarl: "I _will_ _ **not**_ be talked like that in my _**own**_ home, Abbott. And just for the record, Madam Bones and my parents are informing yours of this very same dilemma right as we speak.""NO!" The girl screams and tries to rush for the door, but I just keep standing. "OUT OF THE WAY, POTTER!" The girl snaps at me, but I just glare at her, not at all planning to do so and say: "No, you have been getting away with this for too long."  
" _You don't understand_! I've been sweetening my parents up to the idea of marrying me off to Padma all summer. Now it's going to be all for nothing!" But this makes me just shrug my shoulders and say: "That's your problem, not mine.""So you won't even let me solve it?" The girl whimpers and I retort: "No, your problem is your punishment for misusing my godbrother's kind heart and gentle soul. You made your bed, now sleep in it."

The girl glares at me and when I just keep calmly staring back, starts to pout. But this also leaves me cold and while I silently think: "I should write Ron, tell him that Hannah – and probably other girls who are gossips like her – think Ginny a slut. Or maybe that's just Hannah because it's the girl Neville took to the ball." Does the girl start to sniffle. Yet I just roll my eyes and mutter: "I spotted your fake tone when you entered. Fake tears don't work on me."  
And this makes the girl stop sniffling and angrily turn on her heel, storming off to the other side of the room. Yet this makes her pass Neville and instantly she stops and actually tries the same thing with him. Yet Neville just glares at her in disgust and snarls: "I don't date lesbians. My parents wouldn't approve." At which the girl shrieks out and snarls: "You losers are impossible!" And I angrily retort: "And your family just lost all chance to earn my family's respect."  
The girl turns to me and I snap: "That's right. I plan to tell my parents and my grandparents exactly what happened in here. In fact, if either of them have a Pensieve, I will be using that.""Ugh, you're one of _those_ losers, little baby?" Hannah snorts, but I just coldly retort: "If being close to your parents after having been apart from them for years makes me a loser, Abbot, then yes, I am. And if so, I'm proud to be one."

The girl shrieks out again and suddenly a knock is heard from behind me. I turn my head with my eyebrow raised and hear Sirius on the other side. "Everything alright in there? I keep hearing a lot of shouting. Who called who a loser just now?" And while I silently think: "Let the punishment continue." Do I open the door, yet I also pull out my wand and aim it behind me as I hear footsteps rushing closer.  
Abbott stops with a shriek of fright and Sirius tilts his head at this. I sigh and mutter: "It was all Abbott, Sirius. Though Susan also shouted once, it was mostly her. The girl doesn't like it that others disagree with her methods of misusing my godbrother's help or that she's been lying to him." The man nods with a grimace, while Abbott shrieks: "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE! HE'S A –!" But before she can accuse him, do I snap:  
"A man wrongly sent to Azkaban without even a trial. And for Shenron's sake, Abbott, use your brain. Do you really think either my parents or grandparents would let someone in here who they consider dangerous?" The girl falters and stutters at this and I ask Sirius: "How is grandpa?""Resting. Dorea thinks he'll be back to full health in the next two days."

I smile, but then look down as suddenly a House Elf appears between us. "Master Harry sir. There be young girl at the door who wishes yous presence. She begges to speaks to yous.""Do you have a name?" The elf shakes his head and says: "No, but the girl bes not from this country, not by looks." This makes me curse and I mutter: "Cho. She must have noticed all the reincarnated people as well and must be here to ask about Cedric."  
Yet then I hear shrieking laughter behind me and Abbott actually snarls: "This is perfect. This is my chance. You just wait, Potter. I'm going to ruin your love life just like you just ruined mine." But while I wonder if she completely missed me telling her that Susan is my fiancé or something, does Sirius ask: "And who says we're going to let you?""Who's going to stop me?" The girl smirks, only to cringe back at seeing Sirius smirk back at her.  
I turn to him and say: "Keep her here, you too." I instruct the Elf, who nods. I turn to the other three and ask: "Susan, Neville, care to join me?" And Susan actually smirks at her friend as she lovingly says: "Of course, _my_ _ **fiancé**_ **."** And the way that she emphasizes this word and the way that her friend's eyes widen makes me hold back on snickering. Neville also joins me, yet as he walks, does he coldly tell Abbott:  
"Just so you know, Susan and Harry have been betrothed since they were toddlers, though they only found out these past few days. It's the whole reason the Potters invited her and her family over yesterday. That is after inviting me because Harry knew of my former crush on you and didn't want to make a move on Susan before I made mine. That Gryffindor over there has more loyalty than a Hufflepuff like you. Let that fact sink in."

And with that does Neville pass Sirius, who steps into the room along with the elf and the two of them close the door behind me. I smile at my best friend and godbrother and then call on Mitsy and ask the gentle little being: "Could you lead us to where Cho is waiting?" The elf nods and leads us back downstairs and over to the first door on the left of the entrance doors. Cho herself actually looks like a bit of a wreck, yet when she sees us, does she jump up and rush at us.  
"HARRY! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! IS HE BACK! I MEAN, I'VE SEEN SO MANY OF THEM, BUT NOT HIM! WHERE IS HE, HARRY? WHERE IS CEDRIC? WHY HASN'T HE COME TO SEE ME?" This crying and screaming, unlike with Abbott, actually makes me feel completely out of my depth and so I can only stutter. "Cho, easy. Let him breath. Give him time to answer your questions. Just let go of him."  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Cho shrieks at Susan and while this annoys me, do I also notice how, in all her screaming, Cho's hands have been reaching higher and higher up my robes. And so, before she can reach my neck, do I grab her hands and pull them from my cloths. The girl looks back at me and I notice a look that makes me wonder if the girl's mind hasn't already snapped under the duress of stress and grief or something.

This makes me grimace and I make sure to keep a steady, but firm hold on her wrists as I send her a short, but reassuring look. I then look away and say: "Mitsy, inform Professor Flitwick and Sprout and tell them that Heir Potter wishes to see them. Tell them it concerns two students, one of each of their respective Houses. If either of them are busy, make sure to get the other first, but also impress upon both of them the severity of the situation."  
The elf pops away and I make sure to keep at least one hand on Cho's wrist as I guide her over to the chairs that are set in the center of the room. But the girl wrestles herself loose and says: "I don't want to see Professor Flitwick! I want _**Cedric**_!" To which I sigh and say: "I know that, Cho. But before I can get him and bring him back here, I just want to make sure he has enough familiar faces to recognize. Plus, you _**do**_ need an adult to help you cope."  
"Plus, I'm willing to be that either of them has used that Cup Port Key to get back to – that graveyard and that might just help Mitsy find Cedric." I think to myself as I sit down. And while Cho keeps standing at first with her arms crossed in impatience and a frown on her face, do I say: "I can't do everything, Cho.""You brought everyone back!""Through the use of the Dragon Balls and the Eternal Dragon, Shenron, Cho. Not my own magic."

This startles the girl out of her apparent funk and she mumbles: "Oh." Before taking her own seat. And luckily enough, it takes Mitsy only another four minutes to return with both the diminutive and muddy looking teacher of Charms and Herbology respectively. "Sorry Master Harry Sir. Mitsy had to ask permission with Mistress Dorea before Mitsy could bring Professors here." The elf actually tries to apologize, but I just smile at her and say:  
"It's alright, Mitsy. You were plenty fast enough, thank you." The elf beams at me, but then glares at Cho as she snaps at me. I sigh and turn to the teachers as I say: "Thank you for coming. Am I right to assume that you've been noticing dead people walking around again?" The two and I go on: "That was my work. I went to Japan a few weeks ago and found the Dragon Balls. I used them to bring everyone back, or at least everyone who was ever killed by either Voldemort or his men.  
And I don't think I need to do more than motion over there, to Cho, for you to understand why I asked you two to come?" The two shake their head and I say: "Good, so am I right to believe that either of you have used the Port Key to go back to – to where Cedric was –." Yet while I know that the young man is back, do I still falter and stutter as I try to say it. "Where he was killed! What is your problem, Potter? Why can't you just say it?" Cho snarls at me.

And this time Susan shoots out of her seat and snarls back: "Maybe because he's still in one of the early stages of grief called denial. Has that ever occurred to you, Chang? Did it ever occur to you that Harry, who I discovered the other day that I have been betrothed to since shortly after my birth, might have been so traumatized that night that he is still dealing with the aftereffects? For Merlin's sake, he saw murder and saw his family's killer return!"  
Cho winces at this and mumbles and apology, yet she also breaks my heart as she mutters: "I – I didn't think of it like that." Susan glares at her over this, but I just gently grab her hand and turn to Professor Sprout, who had nodded when I asked her about the Port Key. "I have done that, Heir Potter, but I'm afraid that the Headmaster is now in possession of the Cup. So I can't use it." At which I say: "But you can Apparate there, right?"  
The woman nods and I say: "Then please, take Mitsy with you. She can pop you both back here when you find Cedric. Though it's been two days already. He might have taken residence in either the village that is nearby or the manor that is on the hill top just to the north of where we arrived. Be careful, though, the former is entirely Muggle and there – there might still be some –." Yet I don't finish this sentence as a horrible thought overwhelms me.

 _ **Pomona Sprout's POV**_

The way that Heir Potter blanches as he tries to warn me instantly tells me everything and I pull my wand and storm from the room, the elf that brought me here rushing after me. I make sure to wait for it after passing through the front gates and instantly focus on the horrible scenery I found myself in when I used the Cup Port Key about a week after that horrific event. And with a powerful twist to the side, do I Apparate straight there.  
Instantly I cast both a shield spell and several spells to make vines grow up and form a second form of protection, but, luckily enough, I find the whole graveyard empty. I get up from where I had crouched down upon arrival and gently mutter: "Homenum Revelio." And to my combined sense of relief and concern does my spell only detect me and the elf by my side. This makes me grimace and I mutter: "What do you think, Mitsy? Should I go up to that manor or down to that village over there?" To which the helpful little being says:  
"Give Mitsy two minutes. Mitsy will check Manor. If Mitsy finds it empty, Mitsy will take Mistress Plant to village." And while I want to snort at the petname, do I nod and the elf pops away. Yet those two minutes feel like a good ten before she returns. And while there is a disturbed look in her eyes, is there also a large grin on her face. This makes my concerns for my precious Badger rise and I say: "Take me there, now."

And while I would normally never order a House Elf like this, does the little being easily comply. And when we pop in, do I feel a renewed sense of both relief and disgust. The disturbed look in the elf's eyes wasn't because Cedric was in here but injured or dying or something, but because there are bodies all over the room, all of them wearing black cloaks and all of them having scratched at their left arm, some of them even to the point that their hand is lying beside them.  
"What happened here?" I think to myself, but then I look up and further into the room. And instantly the question is unimportant to me as I rush for the other side of the room, where Cedric is actually shackled to the wall, looking as if he has been hit with multiple curses and hexes, but at the same time luckily enough looking physically untouched, at least on the outside. Yet he is also still twitching every so often and this instantly alerts me to Cruciatus curse exposure.  
I use my wand to release him from his binds and cast cushioning charms on the floor underneath him as he falls down. I reach the poor boy and cast every diagnostic charm that I know as well as several basic healing charms that teachers at Hogwarts are, by contract, expected to know. These, luckily enough, seem to heal some of Cedric's injuries and give him a bit of a boost.

He groans and weakly pushes himself up, me wrapping one arm around his shoulders and using the hand of my other arm to help him with this. "Hey Professor, do you – are you here – where's Harry?" The boy asks and while I smile at how deeply worried he sounds, proving that even while injured my Badger really cares for his fellow Champion, do I gently tell him: "He's safe, Cedric. He's the one who helped me come here and is waiting for us."  
I motion for Mitsy, who is still a little transfixed at all of the dead bodies around us and while this makes me grimace as well, do I say: "This is Mitsy. She's the elf that Harry asked to help me find you. She'll also be the one to help us go back to him, him and Mss. Chang, who has been missing you something terrible these past few weeks.""Wait, weeks? How badly did that curse hit me? How long have I been out cold?"  
This horrifies me and I feel my own heart break as I whisper: "Cedric, you – you weren't out cold; you – you were – dead. Harry found the Dragon Balls and used the Eternal Dragon, Shenron, to wish you back along with everyone else ever killed by Lord Voldemort and his minions." Cedric gapes at me and I turn to Mitsy, who instantly rushes over. And the second she holds onto my robe, do I tighten my hold on Cedric as she pops us out of here.

* * *

 _ **Well done, Mitsy.  
**_ _ **Yeah, I'm leaving it there. Why? Because that article is going to be part of the next chapter and is going to arrive at Harry's just as Cedric comes back. It's basically going to happen within only minutes of each other, so I decided to leave Cedric reuniting with Harry and Cho to the next chapter. Also that reunion is going to be a little – troublesome, to say the least. And that's not because Cho has been stuck in a different stage of grief.  
**_ _ **Poor girl,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


End file.
